Naruto and his Galactic Pirates
by secretagentman1
Summary: Naruto has eaten the space-time fruit and race to beat his surrogate brother Luffy Naru/Harem Naruto/Super Crew
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and his Galactic Pirates**

**AN: Hey guys here's the Naruto/One Piece crossover I promised this one has been swimming in my head for awhile and just wait till you see Naruto's crew also as an added point I saw "Chronicle" today and made me think of a Naruto/Chronicle crossover so I'd be the first to think it up. Anyway here are the positions in Naruto's crew so far.**

**Captain: Naruto Uzumaki (Devil Fruit revealed in this chapter)**

**1****st**** mate: appears in this chapter**

"Wow": person talking

'_Hmm': person thinking_

"**Gum-Gum": person yelling and attacking**

****

**Beginning and 1****st**** mate**

It was a normal peaceful day in Foosha Village the sun was shining, birds were singing, and 2 boys were standing atop the mast of the "Red-Haired Pirates" commanded under Captain "Red-Haired" Shanks… Wait WHAT!

"Say, Cap'n what do ya think the kid are up to this time?" asked Lucky Roux a rather portly pirate of Shanks crew with his ever present grin and his trademark meat-on a-bone in his hand. "Who cares what they're doing it'll be worth a few laughs whenever those two are involved." Said the amused captain Shanks looking up toward the mast where the two boys were goading them into doing whatever they were planning.

The boy's just 'humphed' at Shanks' proclamation and continued their antics. The one to the left was a village boy by the name of Monkey D. Luffy; the boy has shaggy black hair and a white t-shirt with word "Anchor" in the middle, and was brandishing a knife. The boy on the right was Uzumaki D. Naruto (no relation) and son of Uzumaki D. Kushina as well as Namikaze D. Minato Captain of the "Flash Pirates" both deceased. He had sun kissed blond hair, and ocean-blue eyes like his father's but a spirit like his mother's, currently he was wearing a orange and blue jumpsuit (his outfit from the show) and had 6 knives three in each hand.

"We'll show you how tough we are Shanks just watch let's do it Luffy" said the blond, receiving a nod from the other boy they simultaneously stabbed themselves in their cheeks eliciting a scream of pain from both as the knives dug in their flesh. This sent all the pirates on the ship into a panic as they witnessed the boys do something so stupid, and rushed to help.

(Partys bar)

Inside a quaint little bar in the village the pirates were celebrating Luffy and Naruto's "courage". "Did ya see us Shanks we were completely tough you have to take us on your next voyage now." Said Luffy a bandage present under his left eye "No way Luffy you can't even swim, though I'd consider taking Naruto he can." Shanks clarified as well as added that last bit to further torture Luffy as he screamed about how it wasn't fair. Naruto sighed at his surrogate brother "Come on Luffy you always let the Captain get to you. You have to be more sensible like me." Luffy just blankly stared at the blond '_When did he get so smart?_' thought the boy. Shanks just laughed and prodded Luffy with his finger while lifting his glass to take a swig of his drink "He's right Luffy are you ever gonna grow up?" Shanks queried that is until he drank his grog to find it was hot… Really Hot! Without any warning he started spewing flames as anime tears fell from his eyes. "Ha, I got you with my 'Revenge prank: hot sauce grog' you should see you face." laughed the blond before he started running from the infuriated captain.

"**YOU LITTLE BRAT DON'T EVER MESS WITH MY ALE!"** "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed the pirate and child while the entire bar watched on in amusement. Minutes later Shanks was enjoying his **new** glass as Naruto sat next to Luffy sporting multiple bumps on his head as well as tick marks since Luffy was laughing at him. "Could you stop now, we get it I got beat up it's not that funny" the ashamed blond said as Luffy continued to laugh.

Suddenly the door was kicked open as a plentiful amount of men walked into the bar the most prominent being the one in front sporting an x-shaped scar over his right eye and wearing a brown, black pants, and a gold necklace. Everyone was so fixated on the commotion they never noticed the two boys eating fruits they had found in a treasure chest, though judging by their faces you could tell they didn't taste very good. "Look out for the Terror of the Highlands." Announced the man as he proceeded through the aisle of the bar, stopping at the counter he said "I am Higuma 'The Bear' and this is my group of mountain bandits. We'd like you to sell us some ale if you don't mind." Makino the owner of the bar and Naruto's mother figure after his past away started to sweat and apologized saying she had sold the last batch, which clearly angered the bandits. "Out of alcohol? That seems hard to believe because I can see all these pirates drinking It." stated the bandit leader matter-of-factly "I am terribly sorry sir but I did serve the last of it a couple of moments ago" said Makino worriedly hoping to avoid any conflicts.

"Sorry friend, seems me and my crew drank all of the liquor but I do have this one bottle that's unopened you can have this if you like." Said Shanks politely, now normally when you respond to someone's kindness it's with a "thank you" or even a "no thanks" but, instead of either instance Higuma thought it best to crack the bottle over Shanks' head spilling the contents of said bottle, and debris all over the floor of the bar. "Are you mad? What good is one bottle to all of us we would need barrels" said the enraged bandit though Shanks wasn't listening preferring to crouch to the ground to begin cleaning the mess that is until the bear decided to slash all of the bottles on the counter showering Shanks in even more ale, and shards of glass. "If you enjoy cleaning so much, go ahead and clean that up while you're at it." Said Higuma as he and his band of…bandits left the bar.

After Makino checked to make sure that Shanks was okay the entire crew of the "Red-Haired" Pirates erupted in laughter as their captain joined in. **"HOW COULD YOU JUST LAUGH THAT OFF!"** yelled Luffy and Naruto at the same time halting the crews laughter to hear the interaction between the kids and their captain. **"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BEAT THEM UP, EVEN WITH THEIR LARGER NUMBERS YOU COULD HAVE BEAT 'EM!"** the boys yelled simultaneously again making the pirates wonder how they did that twice. "Look kids it isn't anything to get bent out of shape about. So he spilled a drink on me no big deal" said the captain just waving the occurrence off as if it were nothing. This didn't deter the boys as they turned to leave with Shanks grabbing their arms trying to get them to come back but, to everyone's surprise Luffy's arm stretched and Shanks hand went through Naruto's own hand.

Staring in disbelief while the boys panicked about their arms Lucky Roux being the first to recover ran to the treasure chest the boys found the fruit and gasped finding it empty. "They aren't here!" screamed the fat pirate "Both devil fruits we found aren't in the chest" everyone then looked at the boys intently as Lucky Roux drew a picture of both fruits one was purple with swirls while the other was black with white spots on it. "You guys didn't eat these did you?" Roux asked as the boys nodded in the affirmative as well as sweat drops on their heads remembering the fruits horrible taste.

"You fools you ate Devil Fruits now you can never swim again those fruits were enchanted by Devils of the Sea." Shanks explained "What? Now I can't learn how to swim? This sucks!" screamed Luffy as Naruto screamed too "Who cares if Luffy can't swim? I could and I enjoyed it, now I can't do it ever again!" Luffy then went for a punch at his "brother" for his remark but it went right through him causing Luffy to crash into a pole.

(The next day)

Luffy found out yesterday that he ate the Gum-Gum Fruit making his body rubber allowing him to stretch his extremities to amazing lengths, while Naruto found out that he ate the only fruit of its kind recorded so far the Space-Time fruit allowing him to control space and time at will. Currently the two boys were planning on stealing some fish from the fish monger they both knew under the guise of buying it. "Hey, Mr. Fishmonger can I get some fish" asked Luffy cheerily while Naruto was using his powers to levitate a fish over to him while the monger was distracted by Luffy. "Hey there rubber-boy where's your brother I thought you'd be sad that the pirates left without you, not to mention you can't swim either." The monger stated though it did little to faze Luffy.

"It's alright me and Naruto are still gonna be pirates we just need to make sure we don't fall overboard, besides it's fun having devil fruit powers" they boy said as he stretched his cheeks. "That's great and all but," the fish monger turned to the levitating fish and grabbed it and Naruto after his face became that of a demons **"DON'T USE THOSE POWERS TO ROB FROM MY SHOP!"** he screamed while the boys cowered as they nodded their heads.

That's when the mayor showed up named Woop Slap **(Funny name right?)** and furrowed his brow at the two "You two shouldn't be so happy about being freaks you know. Also Naruto, Luffy I want you to stop this pirate nonsense it'll make the village look bad if you became pirates and… blah blah blah" said the mayor while the boys just plugged their ears.

(Partys bar)

Makino was behind the counter cleaning glasses while Luffy was sitting across from her plying with a glass while Naruto was asleep beside him. "I just can't believe it Makino, I thought they were supposed to be tough but they didn't stand up for themselves at all." Luffy said wondering what was up with the "Red-Haired" Pirates Makino simply smiled "Luffy maybe it just takes more courage not to fight." The woman had stated the correct answer but Luffy's childhood naivety wouldn't have any of it "Aww, Makino you'd have to be a man to understand what I'm getting at" Luffy deadpanned as the bartender giggled.

That's right when the door was kicked open again which jolted Naruto awake as the brothers stared at the door to see the same mountain bandits from the other day sit down and order drinks.

(30 minutes later)

Makino rushed and got the mayor and rushed back to her bar to see Higuma roughing Luffy and Naruto up after the boys decided to attack him for speaking ill about Shanks. "What did I do to instigate this all I was doing was talking to my men and the next thing I know you 2 try to attack me." said the leader as he stepped on the boys repeatedly "You know what you did, and you better apologize no one talks bad about Shanks!" the boys yelled.

"'Ey what's going on nobody was at the harbor to welcome us back." said the familiar voice of "Red-Haired" Shanks as he appeared with his crew. "Oh, it's you mountain bandits again. What's with you two I thought you trained for situations like this?" Shanks stated then asked the two boys. "Not now cap'n Shanks we were getting ready to finish them." Luffy said. Shanks then began to walk forward when a nameless bandit pointed a gun at his head "Don't move if you want to live pirate." The bandit said that's when Shanks turned just his head toward him "You know it's not safe to point guns." The strawhatted captain said confusing the bandits until Lucky Roux suddenly appeared by his side and shot him surprising the bandits at how swiftly the fat man moved. Higuma became angry at this and ordered all of his men to charge forward "Captain I've got this one." stated Ben Beckman, Shanks' first mate as he proceeded to clean house on all the bandits with no assistance whatsoever.

Fearful, Higuma threw a smoke pellet onto the ground, grabbed Luffy and beat a hasty retreat in the cover of the smoke. "Dammit I let him get away with Luffy, we have to find him!" Shanks yelled concerned, while Naruto was looking down and feeling pathetic for not saving Luffy"

(Island coast)

"Ha the perfect plan, hide out at sea and escape no one would expect a mountain bandit to do this." said the smug bandit as he looked at Luffy "Now I don't need you anymore ya brat." With that said Higuma kicked Luffy off the dinghy and laughed until he saw a shadow. As he turned around he was met with the gaping maw of a Sea King, with one tremendous chomp it swallowed the dinghy and its passenger then turned its sights on the drowning Luffy. When it took a bite it didn't taste the boy but an arm. That's right Shanks miraculously found Luffy and saved him from the jaws of death and to the naked eye he made the sea monster run away with just a harsh glare.

(Back on land)

"So you guys are leaving?" Naruto asked very sad to see his and Luffy's role model and father figure leave. "Yep, we've stayed here for way to long we're practically attracting trouble now." the pirate captain said "Well that's alright we won't ask to come or anything we decided to become pirates on our own." Luffy said beaming with pride. Shanks just stuck his tongue out at the notion "You two? Pirates that'll be the day, you could never be pirates." Shanks said as a hidden way to test their conviction. "Yeah I will! I'll get a crew that's even better than yours, I'll become the Pirate King" both boy said but at the last proclamation electricity sparked between their eyes as the challenge for the better crew and who'd be the pirate king was on.

"So your both gonna be better than us eh?" Shanks said amused while taking his hat and cape off "Well then I need you to hold onto these for me they're my treasures, I want you to give them back to me when you become great pirates." at Shanks words the boys began to cry as they saw Shanks leave. "They're going to become great pirates." Beckman stated while his captain simply nodded as they set sail.

(10 years later)

Makino and the entire village were at the coast watching as the two brothers headed out on separate dinghies "There they go mayor, sure am going to miss them." Makino said the mayor just sighed "If they do become great pirates they'll bring shame to the village." the mayor said to himself.

"See ya later Luffy don't get caught by the marines" said a seventeen-year old Naruto wearing Shanks' cape over a black shirt with a black hole in the middle, and black shorts. "You to Naruto see you when the sea bring us back together." Said the seventeen-year old Luffy wearing a red vest, blue shorts, and Shanks' straw hat. The two brothers then parted ways

(Somewhere in East Blue)

"Ahhh, it sure is peaceful out here and boring there isn't even anyone to play pranks on. *sigh* oh well I have to make sure I get a super-er crew than Luffy so I can be Pirate King. Hmm I wonder if Luffy's in any trouble yet." Said the blond

(Somewhere else in East Blue)

Luffy was being sucked into a whirlpool at the beginning of his journey.

(Back with Naruto)

"Nahh, even Luffy couldn't get in trouble at the beginning it's barely been 20 minutes since we separated." the spatial user said that's when a sudden tidal wave struck. "I don't believe it a tidal wave, and I can't swim either" the boy then took a look around "there aren't any islands either. So I'm gonna die before I even get a 1st mate?" he contemplated not at all caring about his imminent danger until the wave struck.

(Random Island [This first one I couldn't come up with a good name sorry]

On this island we see a teen with pale skin, flame-like hair, and goggles on his head running away from a shopkeeper while he screams 'monster' over and over again the teen jumped into an alley and with a wave of his hand metal blocked the passage so the shopkeeper had to stop the chase. "Alright time to eat." Said the teen that is until a pair of hungry kids walked by him while eyeing his food but a look at his dark ringed red eyes made them back off. "Hey get over here." he said in a demanding tone to which they complied to. He simply got up dropped the food by them and walked off.

"*sigh* go on Kid be a big softie just 'cause you started out like them." said the newly identified Kid as he walked ignoring the glares sent his way. This was all because of his appearance when he was born his parents had dropped him at some orphanage with an abusive caretaker Kid took it upon himself to the big brother to them. So he would sneak out and steal food, toys, and medical supplies for the others, eventually while stealing some food he came across some strange fruit that tasted terrible. The next thing he knew he could use magnetism to attract, repel, or build anything they needed. Their caretaker didn't take this well and tried to beat Kid resulting in him killing her in front of the public eye, in order to protect the other orphans he proclaimed himself as the one stealing and hoarding it all to himself.

Now he was living on the streets stealing what he could to survive "Hey Kid." turning toward the voice Kid saw a little girl grabbing his lizard-print pant leg "What do you want brat." Kid said impatiently keeping his tough guy façade. "Something washed up on the beach come see." The girl said grabbing his hand to lead him.

(Beach)

"See do you know what it is." Kid simply stared at the sand that was clearly covering a human body and sweat dropped at how the girl couldn't see it was a human. '_Why is there a guy here anyway'_ he thought then proceeded to kick him to see if he was alive the girl joining in believing she had to do it too. That's when the body burst up to reveal a blond boy **"WHO THE HELL IS KICKING ME!"** he yelled as the girl screamed and hid behind Kid's pant leg.

The trio just stared at each other for awhile "So what's your name again? The blond asked, Kid grew a tick mark at this "Shouldn't you be telling us who you are!" Kid asked. The blond didn't appear to be listening as he cleaned his ears of any sand "Sorry so where am I anyway guy?" Kid was moving to choke him when the little girl noticed his six scars on his cheeks resembling whiskers and as no little girl could resist them she jumped in his arms while petting them.

They both sweat dropped and Kid proceeded to explain "Don't mind her. I'm Eustass Kid and you're in Tanzaku village." He told the blond trying to get the little girl off of him. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki D. Naruto the future Pirate King." His statement shocked Kid "So you're a pirate, where's your crew and jolly roger." he asked for the basics of pirates the blond simply said "Don't have 'em yet I just started today." Kid just sighed "Well might as well show you around 'till you get a new boat." He said noticing the splinters "Yeah, thanks"

(Off the coast)

"Captain Killer we are approaching an island." Said a pirates with white hair and a zombie-like appearance "…" was all that was heard from the captain in strange headgear and blond hair sticking out the back. "Head towards it I'm feeling like a slaughter." Killer stated as the ship turned toward the island.

(Tanzaku village: restaurant)

"What's up with the stares did you prank them or something?" the oblivious blond asked as he held the girl whose name he learned was Trisha. "No, you wouldn't understand what I had to go through."Kid said "Try me." Was the captain's reply, after hearing Kid's tale Naruto was crying what he called 'manly tears'. "That is so touching you sacrificed your own reputation for kids, alright you're joining my crew." The blond said leaving no room for argument, while Kid sat there mouth agape "You can't be serious, I mean I wanna be a pirate but not under someone unless I absolutely have to and besides these brats need someone to watch over them." He motioned to Trisha "Come on and join already besides my brother you're the only other friend I've got." The ocean-eyed boy said.

After the word 'friend' Kid felt like going besides his surrogate brothers and sisters that got off the island he had no one, Trisha was the only one to talk to him while everyone else glared hatefully at him. "Well…"

Before Kid could answer the pirate alarm went off "What's that?" Naruto asked but when he turned around Eustass was gone.

(Outside)

Kid was running through every alley making sure any and all orphans were safe when he coincidentally came across the kid he helped earlier that day in the way of the group of pirates when one noticed them he went in for the kill when a metal hand got in his way. **"Metal Golem Hand: Right"** Kid yelled as his right hand was engulfed in metal creating a hand shape.

"A fruit user interesting." Killer said the zombie-like man then blew a fireball at Kid which he blocked with his Golem hand. Kid was shocked to see the metal melt at the fire's touch "You should leave now while you're still alive" Killer said, he then was in front of Kid with hook blades that dug into Kid's face a little before he backed off "You had your chance" Killer stated Kid then yelled "I barely even had time to move asshole." While blood dripped over his eye Killer stared and then ducked when a crescent-shaped attack flew through the air and impacted his crew except for the zombie.

"If I'm your friend you should let me help you out at least Kid." Naruto said as his arm was smoking _'Another fruit user? What's his power?'_ Killer thought as he saw the boys cape lined with stars? **(Think how Blackbeard's powers seep into his coat)**. "I'll take out headgear, you get the zombie." Kid nodded while he reformed his metal hand.

(Kid vs. Zombie)

After finishing his hand Kid went for a slam but the Zombie moved pretty fast and dodged it Kid smirked in annoyance "You're pretty good." He said begrudgingly as the Zombie opened his mouth to shoot fire. Not wanting a repeat of last time Kid jumped out of the way and repelled the Golem fist to try and hit the Zombie but, a quick fire stream stopped the attack. Because of the fire though the Zombie didn't see Kid by him and got clocked in the face for it and sent into a wall making it crumble.

Kid laughed at his misfortune until he in turn got flame kicked in the side and was pretty sure he had a broken rib from it and a 2nd degree burn _'Ngghh he's strong, stronger than me by a little but with a good enough opening…'_ Kid thought as he saw metal beams from the broken wall and raised one up. The Zombie looked down on the pale teen "Any last words." He asked "Yeah actually, HEADS UP!" Kid said and moved his hand the Zombie was then met with a metal beam against his head knocking him out. "Don't mess with me you douche bag." Kid then fell over from exertion.

(Naruto vs. Killer)

"Before your death tell me your name." Killer said to his fellow blond "Uzumaki D. Naruto." Was all that was said before they clashed "Peculiar you're holding my blade back with your forearm. How?" "I'm using my powers to make a thin barrier around it so it won't cut me." Naruto replied to Killer's question as they broke off. Killer than saw energy gather in Naruto's forearm area **"Spatial Rend"** the same crescent then raced toward Killer who looked up to see Naruto and got kneed to the face. In the process though he got a shallow cut on Naruto's chest area creating mild pain for the boy.

Naruto then used his time powers to speed himself up a delivered about 20 punches to Killer before getting cut in the legs almost making him collapse. "You're quite skilled would you consider joining my crew?" Killer questioned the bleeding blond "Not on your life." Was his answer "*sigh* such potential wasted." Killer then rushed in to finish him off when Naruto sprang up a latched onto Killer creating a barrier around his forehead he delivered a head butt that left Killer's ears ringing. He was so disoriented he didn't see Naruto come in with his arm charged again **"Spatial Rend X"** he sliced his arm in an x-shape over his chest rocketing them at Killer who took the brunt and fell over and if his mask was off you'd see his eyes rolled into the back of his head symbolizing he was knocked out. Killer's crew then took their captain and the 1st mate back to their ship cursing Naruto and Kid's name.

(The next day)

"Gee mister thanks for the dinghy now I can get to the next island." Naruto beamed at the boat seller "Well it's all thanks to you and Kid that we're safe I wish we weren't so mean-spirited to him. After hearing his tale, it turns out we're the bad ones." "Don't worry about it you were just misinformed… by the person you shunned." Naruto deadpanned at the end earning a sweat drop from the man.

(Minutes before departure)

"I'm the captain and I say we're leaving now!" Naruto said he wanted to see the next island already. "Hey, just shut up we may never come back here again. As crappy as it was it _was_ home." Kid said sighing as he walked toward his captain in their dinghy he was surprised to see the townsfolk there. "What the hell do you want? Wanna get your licks in before I go?" Kid asked until he saw them all bow and ask for forgiveness. Kid accepted then the orphans showed up with Trisha "Good-bye Kiddy we'll miss you." The kids then handed Kid a _**badly**_ drawn picture of him **"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! IT LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ME!"** his yell scaring the kids but, he took it anyway and muttered a 'thanks' as he and his captain took off.

(Somewhere)

"So where are we going?" Kid asked "To that island over there." The blond captain said Kid raised an eyebrow "Why?" he asked "Because I don't have a map, and I'm hungry we can't just keep catching fish to eat we need real food." Naruto said as they neared the island they noticed it looked like a mound of spaghetti with a fork shaped rock formation protruding out of the mound, they also noticed a sign that read 'Welcome to Lean-Cuisine Island!'

**AN: Aww finally finished took forever to write this so you better enjoy it also for my Chronicle crossover there'll be a poll to see if Naruto should be like Andrew or Matt so make sure you vote**

**Naruto's crew**

**Captain: Naruto Uzumaki**

**1****st**** Mate: Eustass Kid**

**Cook: next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto and his Galactic Pirates**

**AN: Alright guys here's the next chapter in this Naruto gains his cook,and doctor as well as his rivaling crew so be ready, this is because I want to hurry up and get to Naruto & Luffy's reunion and get them into the grand line already.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own any of this except for any original arcs or characters**

**Captain: Naruto Uzumaki**

**1st** **mate:Kid**

**Cook:revealed this chapter**

**Doctor:revealed this chapter**

"Wow": person talking

'_Hmm': person thinking_

"**Gum-Gum": person yelling and attacking**

****

**New Members and Rivals?**

(100 yards from Lean-Cuisine island)

"Urghh are we there yet?" said the cape wearing captain as he and his 1st mate continued to row towards the spaghetti plate shaped island. "No, we're not there yet. Why are you such a whiny captain? Jeez" the pale teen replied to the blond.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm excited about going to a new island, especially with a name like 'Lean-Cuisine Island'. I mean it's bound to have a ton of food and some good cooks for the crew." the captain said excitedly Kid just sighed "I don't know why we need a cook so early on anyways, we've been doing fine on our own."Kid stated nonchalantly,Naruto decided to elaborate "We need a cook because we can't survive on caught fish for our entire journey and it's better to get one now than ***whoosh***... did you hear that?"

The captain and 1st mate looked around to see a ton of boats of all shapes and sizes rushing toward the island at speeds only seen in anime. "Wonder what the rush is about?" Kid stated as his captain gaped behind him **"START ROWING!"** he screamed. Kid becoming confused looked behind himself to see a giant pink ship headed toward their dinghy with "Bonney's Foods" printed on the the main sail, not only that but it seemed to be running the fleeing ships down **on purpose.**

After witnessing this Kid picked up the rowing with his captain in an attempt to outrun the ship. "Speed it up Kid it's gaining on us!" "I'm rowing as fast as I can!" the two argued. "Wait I have an idea." Naruto then stopped rowing and crouched down in the dinghy as it started to change into a black color, with what looked like stars? Not only the dinghy changed though Kid and Naruto took on the same color scheme. The ship was then upon them and as all hope seemed lost the dinghy and it's two passengers phased through the hull and appeared in the storage of the ship.

"Whoa,what the hell was that. How're we in the ship?" Kid asked amazed at the sudden change in scenery. "I used my Logia fruit powers to phase us through but,the problem is it takes a lot of effort to do." the captain explained with a little blood leaking out of his nose from the exertion used to get them inside the ship. The duo then silently walked up the stairs to see who was the one steering, upon reaching the top of the stairs they saw a pink-haired woman at the helm seemingly enjoying the carnage she was inflicting on the boaters that were unfortunate enough to be in her way.

"Out of the way men,or get run over by the greatest emasculator on this island, Jewelry Bonney!"said the now identified Jewelry Bonney. At the woman's proclamation both of her stowaways of the male gender paled (in Kid's case he became see-through). "Okay how about we sneak back downstairs grab the dinghy, and get the hell out of here!" Naruto said in panic of what could happen to them while on this ship as his 1st mate nodded quickly.

Both of the pirates ran back down to the hold,grabbed their dinghy and high-tailed it back up. Just as they seemed home free Naruto stopped at the top of the stairs seeing his death in clothing that was way too small for her he might add. "Hey,what's the hold up up there?" Kid called up to his frozen captain until he heard **her **voice "What the **HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ON MY SHIP!"** the owner yelled at them _'We are so dead.'_ they thought simultaneously as she started cracking her knuckles. _'Sorry Mister!'_ Naruto thought as he flung the small boat at her "What the hell man that will only make her madder." Kid said worriedly "It's a price I'm willing to take, now come on." Naruto said as they both started running but abruptly stopped after 2 steps. "Hey Kid, how're we gonna get off the ship?" the cape wearer deadpanned "I haven't the damndest clue." he replied. They then noticed that the woman was upon them "So you think it's funny to throw boats at me huh?" she asked threateningly, she then delivered a punch to each of their cheeks that sent them flying.

(Lean-Cuisine Island)

Luckily for both Devil Fruit users they landed on Lean-Cuisine island (though it was head-first in the dirt) but they survived their encounter nonetheless. "Ow, well at least we're alive." the captain said cheerfully until he was bopped over the head by his subordinate. "You idiot you're lucky we didn't land in the ocean!" he yelled then noticed the stare from the people. "What the hell are you looking at!" Kid yelled he never enjoyed being stared at in his own village he wasn't gonna let these guys do it.

After their landing fiasco the two pirates walked down the dirt path trying to find a decent place to eat but, none of the restaurants stuck out to them, that is until they smelled something really good coming from one and rushed in without reading the sign that clearly said "Bonney's Foods"

(Bonney's Foods)

Inside the restaurant there was a vast amount of people eating there making the 2 realize that this was a pretty popular place. "Wow this place is booming." Naruto stated the obvious as they took seats at the counter. "What can I get for you two." asked an old man with gray hair and glasses on his green eyes. "I want a miso ramen if you please." guess who. "A steak well done." Kid asked "Alright, be right back." After eating their food they kept eating more and more as the day went on "Wow you eat almost as much as my daughter a couple more plates and you'd beat her record." the man's name they learned during their "meal" was Peter Bonney. They felt as if they had heard that last name before but shrugged it off. "So how do you plan on paying for all of this anyway gentlemen?" that statement made both pirates freeze while eating their food. They whispered to each other "_we are pirates we could just leave without paying." _Kid stated _"well yeah but he was so nice about asking it wouldn't seem right" _the captain said in defense. Sighing the captain did the responsible thing "We can't pay." Peter simply rubbed his chin "Alright, I suppose you could work off your debt for a week. My daughter will show you the ropes she's been working here since she was a child." ***Thud* **"Looks like she's here already, Bonney show our temporary workers the ropes would you?" Peter said as he went in the back.

The two pirates turned to see the woman who sent them here on the knuckle express, the three just gaped at each other while pointing **"IT'S YOU!"** they all shouted. "Wait a sec, Kid we're in "Bonney's Foods" right now." the blond pointed out **(took 'em long enough didn't it)** "Damn" was his simple reply. "What the hell do you think you're doing in my dad's restaurant?" the pinkette asked anger clearly showing "Well we're your new interns it seems, also sorry about stowing away on your ship. It was just that you were running people over and we didn't feel like dying today." Naruto said shooting his grin at her. That grin made her feel strange but Jewelry just shook it off keeping an angry face on them.

(3 days later)

The two pirate had hated the past three days working at the family restaurant, this was mostly due to Jewelry's hostility towards them (as well as anyone of the same gender) but it was mostly because they couldn't do the simplest things without messing it up. "Man,I bet Luffy doesn't have to deal with this stuff." Naruto said while handing out fliers to the restaurant because that seemed to be the only job they couldn't mess up. "Ahh stop your whining we only have to deal with this for 2 more days anyway." Kid stated while laying against a tree "You're one to talk you aren't even working!" the blue-eyed boy yelled indignantly. Kid just opened one eye and looked towards the restaurant to which they were currently employed to see marines entering and the one in front had flowers for some reason "Hey, look it's some lackeys should we hide?" Kid questioned his captain who just stared at the entering marines discreetly "No, unless they mess with us directly then I don't want to mess with them." He replied as he lied on the dirt in front of the tree as they both dozed off.

(2 hours later)

The pirates awoke from their power nap to find the windows of the restaurant broken and clear signs of a struggle in the atmosphere. The rookies walked in to find their temporary employer on the ground looking a bit roughed up "Old man, what happened?" Naruto asked as Peter look up at them. "It was terrible the marines took her!" the old timer then began the tale.

_(flashback)_

_Lt. Ironfist Fullbody was in a good mood today. Why? Because he was on his way to a quaint restaurant on Lean-Cuisine Island to swoon yet another girl in his arsenal._**(that's right when I first saw Fullbody he struck me as the kind of guy who would cheat and was a player)**_He was hoping to snag this Jewelry Bonney quite easily from how skimpy he would see her dress as if she was begging for it. As he and his normal procession of underlings followed him into the eatery he set his eyes on his prize. "Hello my dear, I couldn't help but notice you from afar and just had to have you. Take these roses as a token of affection." Fullbody said as he turned on his "charm" not noticing her obvious scowl. "Well aren't you sweet." Jewelry said as she took the roses...then stuffed them back in his stitched face which shocked the marines and patrons alike at her actions._

"_You're kind make me sick you know that? Men are awful people the lot of them now get out before I kick your asses out!"the gluttonous woman yelled, the lieutenant didn't take his first rejection very well which was apparent from his angry face. **"MEN! ARREST THIS WOMAN FOR ASSAULTING A NAVAL OFFICER!"**the men not wanting to anger their superior anymore complied and rushed at her. Upon entering her proximity all the marines turned into children "Impossible,a fruit user in the East Blue it's unheard of." the iron fisted man said in disbelief,of course they had sea stone handcuffs for this occasion but they never expected to have to use them. "Is this the best the marines can do? And we trust you to protect us from pirates." she said lording over them, that is until a marine that was outside of her range slapped the cuffs on her_**(I couldn't resist)**_rendering her powerless_**(Once again couldn't resist)**_. "For your offense you will be imprisoned in the Naval Base stationed here" Fullbody said smugly, Peter tried to put up a fight to save his daughter though it was a futile effort._

_(end flashback)_

After hearing the tale the pirate had stern faces turned, and headed out of the eatery "We'll get her back for you, old man." the captain said seriously "Why would you do this for me?" the father asked genuinely confused as to why pirates would even care. "Well it's because we still work for you for 2 more days,and this would qualify as working for you." the flame-haired teen answered and with that they ran off.

(Naval Base)

Currently in the naval base was Captain Smoker with his subordinate Tashigi to see a supposed high profile pirate but, he had his suspicions on this matter. "Fullbody, I hope this isn't some hoax I don't like to be called for nothing." the consistently stern marine said to the lieutenant "Trust me Captain Smoker she's a danger she bears the power of some undetermined fruit, she could use it to transform powerful figures in to snot-nosed children, or even drooling seniors." Fullbody said worriedly hoping the captain didn't stress the matter, and take the bitch that refused him away. "Perhaps he's right Smoker she could prove dangerous if in contact with the warlords, or even the admirals." Tashigi said while talking to a random marine "Tashigi put your damn glasses on!" the irate captain said to his ensign, who started apologizing left and right.

***Boom* **"Did you hear that captain?" the clumsy woman asked her superior who just furrowed his brow, which was the only answer she needed as she got in her sword stance. "Hey! are you here!" a loud voice was heard, until a resounding crack was heard "You idiot, don't tell them who we're looking for! Now they're gonna up defenses around her!" a second voice was heard that was more irate while the first voice mumbled about "not hitting the captain" or something to that effect.

Then two new faces passed by the marines,and both weren't marines by their clothes. The blond one stopped suddenly and backtracked to the group "Hey, do you guys know where a pink-haired girl is? She has a bit of a temper towards all males." he asked them nonchalantly. "So what if we do?" Smoker asked, "We need to free her, for her dad. After all we work for the guy for tw-mmph" Naruto explained 'till Kid covered his mouth and ran.

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby, or something jeez. Seriously, you're giving away our whole reason for being here." Kid chastised until he saw smoke? "You're obviously a part of that woman's crew, if you are here to save her." the captain stated as if he knew everything. "No way, her dad wants her back so we're bringing her back. Though if her attitude changes she would be a shoo in for our cook." Naruto said rambling on and on. While this was going on Kid left him there, and went for a swing but was surprised to find he had turned to smoke. The next thing Kid knew, he was knocked away by Smoker's jutte"Aww, what the hell a Logia type I hate those!" Eustass yelled in the air angrily.

"Kid, I want you to go ahead and get Bonney, I'll take care of Smokey here." the blue-eyed teen said as his cape took on the look of the night sky showing he was prepped for a fight. Kid nodded to his captain and rushed past Smoker, who didn't move deciding to take out the captain of this rag-tag pirate crew.

(Naruto vs. Captain Smoker)

Both of the men on opposite sides of the law stared each other down, in an attempt to find an opening. "This is pretty sweet, y'know I always wanted to measure myself up to a powerful marine. You seem to be the real deal." Naruto said with a grin, the grin then faded as he rushed forward to punch his fellow captain only to go right through him. Smoker then took his chance and swung his jutte,Naruto stood there believing his Logia powers would protect him. To the blond's surprised it impacted him in the cheek bruising it, and then got hit in the stomach "What the hell,you hit me? What's that thing made out of?" the confused teen asked, "It's made out of seastone, this stone radiates the same energy as the ocean does making devil fruit users feel as if they've fallen into the ocean." Smoker explained. _'Damn,I don't have any of that on me. How am I supposed to win if I can't hit him'_ the pirate though his cape flowing behind him, he then looked towards his cape and thought _'I got I can use my spatial manipulation the moment my attack is about to hit in order to have him solid,and I have the perfect way to do it too'_ he inwardly smirked at his idea.

Naruto stood, and rubbed his sore cheek as he stared intently at Smoker "You should just give up kid. There's no way you can beat me at your skill level." Smoker said in a 'no chance' kind of voice. "You say that just because I don't have a bounty yet, but after this I'll have one, after all beating a captain will do that to you." the boy chuckled at Smoker's irked face "And how do you plan on accomplishing this?" he asked the no-name pirate. "Like this!" Naruto said as he used his time distortion to speed himself up,in order to get inside of the white-haired captains guard,he then released a haymaker to his temple **that didn't go through him.** This shocked Smoker because it was the first time he had been hit since eating the Plume-Plume fruit "How did you do that, you couldn't possibly posses Haki?" he asked, while the pirate held a confused look on his face "Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm just here to get that troublesome woman." he said plainly. Smoker went on the offensive after this, he changed his arm into a snake made of smoke and lunged it at Naruto who dodged it, and in return he sent a **spatial rend **at Smoker. The captain of the marines avoided it with only a minor cut on his leg, as he rose he was met with a knee to the face sending him into the air. Using his powers Smoker halted himself and rushed at the blond, he took out his jutte and nailed him in the leg hard enough that he believed he broke it "Oww! You son of a bitch, that seriously hurts! Damn it!" Naruto screamed in agony, he wouldn't be able to stand up for long on his bum leg. _'I need to finish this now!' _Naruto thought as he wobbly got up "Hnn, you obviously can't go on, you should give it up now." Smoker said underestimating the caped pirate.

"That's where you are wrong Smokey, I still have some tricks left, hope to fight you again though." the pirate said, confusing the marine. Suddenly, Naruto was in front of Smoker using his time abilities to speed up his punches to the point that it looked like he had multiple fists **"Fast Forward Barrage"** the blond called out as he pummeled the smoking captain until he saw him lose consciousness. "My name is Naruto D. Uzumaki the 'Space Pirate',and don't forget it!" he screamed as he limped in Kid's direction.

(Earlier)

After leaving his captain behind Kid immediately ran through every hall of the base searching for the temperamental pink-haired cook. "Where the hell is she,I was so sure that she'd be around here." Kid said hearing the explosions of his captain's fight and shuddered along with the rest of the building at the fight's sheer magnitude "Damn, Naruto must be serious about this Smoker guy."

Kid continued his sprint when he came across that swordswoman that was hanging around the navy captain standing in front of Bonney's cell. "Hey, lady would you mind getting out of the way, I have to get that girl behind per captain's orders." Kid said trying the polite approach first, before beating her up "No, you pirates can't have her, I may not agree with the lieutenant's reasons for imprisoning her, but if you pirates want her she is obviously important to you." Tashigi replied, Kid sighed at her "I was hoping to get this done the easy way." he deadpanned. Suddenly Tashigi was upon him taking slash after slash at the pirate, who dodged them effortlessly and jumped back. "Listen lady, you're way out of your league fighting me, try again in a few years." Kid stated picking his ear clean while ignoring the fuming woman **"TAKE ME SERIOUSLY DAMMIT,I WORKED HARD TO GET THIS POSITION,AND I WON'T ALLOW NO-NAME PIRATE BERATE ME!" **Tashigi screamed at him "You think that means anything to me? Power to you for gaining your position through hard work and all, but it means nothing if you don't have the power to back it up. Oh, and FYI we're not gonna be no-names after this little skirmish." the flame haired youth explained.

Kid then activated his powers, and took Tashigi's sword, Autumn Rain, into his hands to examine it in mock interest. "Give that back, that sword is going to help me achieve my dream." the girl yelled, Kid barely took notice, and smirked inwardly "So marines have dreams to huh? I have to say its surprising, I mean after all you guys kill dreams." Kid spoke calmly thinking of any and all pirates who might've set out on the sea for adventure rather than plunder. "I wouldn't expect a pirate to understand, you all are just monsters." Tashigi denied Kid's claims, thats when she was punched in the stomach and passed out.

Kid looked down on her and sighed,dropping Autumn Rain by the ensign he sat in front of the cell,and peered at its occupant. "Why are you helping me?"she asked Kid just scratched his head and looked back at her "Well your dad asked us to save you,and we work for him for 2 more days so we had to. Plus if you decide to stop being a bitch my captain wants you as our cook." Kid replied Bonney didn't take kindly to that tidbit of information "You think I'd actually want to join your crew, my mother was taken by a pirate crew of all males the navy eventually found her,and she cursed them all with her dying breath." she explained in an angry tone. Ironically Naruto showed up limping towards the two with an angry expression on his scarred face "Ain't that a bunch of bull!Do you really believe that she wanted you to hate all males for the rest of your life, Not all men are the same. Take us for example even if its an obligation we're risking our lives to save you, so now pull your head out of your ass and come on!" Naruto said his speech confidently with dramatic lighting shining on him (somehow) Bonney simply stared at him as he spoke to her, she couldn't deny that they risked their lives to get her. Naruto even fought a captain,and got his leg broken to save her all she could do is look down in shame for her short-sightedness at only one instance "Alright let's go." the girl said as Kid looked surprised that his captain's speech actually worked,and his captain gave a large grin "Good, because I can't stand anymore." he said then immediately fell flat on his face making his 1st mate laugh while Bonney sighed.

After using his powers to free Bonney the trio made their escape dodging any marines,and defeating any that got too close for comfort. "Wait! I want to say something." Naruto said confusing the two supporting him but they complied "Men you shall remember this as the day you almost caught Captain 'Space Pirate' Uzumaki D. Naruto-OWWW!" he yelled from the hit that his cook gave him "Now's not the time to be gloating!" she said as she repeatedly clocked him, until he was knocked out. That's when they made their escape.

(Bonney's Foods-2 days later)

After escaping from the base the trio of pirates made it back to the restaurant to lay low,and get Naruto some simple first aid for his leg,but they needed to get a professional to patch it up. The two remaining days mostly involved helping out Peter fix the restaurant up as well as pack for their departure.

"So we're going to use your ship now right?" the crippled captain asked his new cook,Bonney nodded in the affirmative hiding her blush,it seemed that whenever she was alone with him she would have this weird feeling in her chest (the heart to be exact)and act all flustered "Yeah, I mean we all can't fit on that dinghy you have right."she said as more of a statement "True, thanks Bonney we owe you one." he said

"Are we ready to go yet this place is way too boring for me now."Kid said having been there the whole time "You could always leave pale face." Bonney shot back to the first mate "No way 1.I'm in charge of you, and I left you would have jumped our captains bones already."Kid stated as he hit the floor with a large bump on his head from the pinkette's punch. Peter then showed up to see his daughter off,with obvious signs of tears on his face "Well,your finally leaving the nest,my little Jewel." the father said with sadness as his daughter flushed in embarrassment at his nickname,and her crew mates snickered under their breath at her misfortune. "Dad, seriously I'm not two anymore. I'm grown up." "I know, but I can't help it you remind me of your mother so much,always being so independent and standing on your own. You boys listen I want you to treat her right,and keep her safe or I'll find you." Peter said seriously to the pirates,who just nodded their heads as they set sail and waved goodbye to the old restaurant owner.

(Sea)

Currently, the pirates were lounging around the ship,but if one were to look closely they would see the captain and 1st mate lying down on deck with their heads between the railing,with depressed looks on their faces. "Dude,I thought getting a cook was supposed to prevent us from starving?" Kid said to his fellow hungry man. Soon after leaving Lean-Cuisine Island the two realized how much their cook could eat,she practically cleaned the galley out hours after departure,and now they were starving again.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that she ate more than we did,I just wanted a cook. Dammit,my leg is killing me I'm sure I'm close to overdosing on painkillers." Naruto said in a weary voice "What kind of captain are you,this entire time you to have been lying around,and I've been steering the ship." Jewelry said as she finished munching on an apple in front of the starving pirates,that screamed in anguish at her cruelty. "Please tell me we're at the next island so we can get some food,I think I lost some weight since leaving." the pale teen screamed to the heavens hoping someone would answer his prayer. "You're lucky the next island is coming into view right now,and its the perfect place for Naruto to get his leg fixed." the woman of the crew said as the trio looked out to the plain looking island.

(Doc Isle)

"Wow,this island is very..." "Sterile?" Kid started and Jewelry finished as they looked at the island they were on which was basically all white and clean without a single speck of dirt anywhere. "Well it should be pretty easy to find a doctor here,after all it's full of a bunch of stiffs."Naruto stated wanting his leg fixed right away and move on to the next island.

After walking around for awhile the pirate crew came across a strange building with panda ears and spots on it. "Weird place, maybe we should..."Kid started until his captain limped ahead into the funny-looking building forcing his crew to follow.

(Doc Law's)

Once inside they saw their captain causing a ruckus yelling for a doctor to fix his leg. "Excuse me,could you please stop yelling in my clinic you're disturbing patients." A teen in a black-sleeved yellow hoodie and jeans with panda spots on them chimed in. Taking in his appearance they saw that he had black hair under his fur hat that also had panda spots with sideburns sticking out from the bottom of it,and gray dreary looking eyes along with a small goatee on his chin as well as tattoos on both arms with the word "DEATH" being spelled on the fingers of his left hand.

"Wow,you're so cool looking are you a doctor?" Naruto asked gawking at the mysterious teen, "Well,thanks for the compliment Mr..." "Naruto D. Uzumaki the next Pirate King!" Naruto exclaimed loudly not heeding the teen's words of being quiet. "Let's just treat you so you can get out of here, you're ruining business." he said in a polite way.

After giving Naruto a cast for his leg he decided to check on the others, he and Kid didn't seem to get along well either if Kid's refusal for the treatment of his broken ribs **(zombie fight)** was anything to go by. "So what's your name anyway?"Jewelry asked the teen doctor "Law,Trafalgar Law"the now identified Law beamed "You're a pretty good doctor why don't you join us we could use you on our crew."Naruto asked acting like it was by magic that Law fixed his leg. "Nah,I'm not really a pirate-y type of guy I have everything I could want here. Besides what good could I do you all look like monsters."Law stated,but stared at Bonney the most when saying monster causing all the men to laugh which of course led to all three of their faces on the floor.

The men returned to their standing positions and they all just conversed for a bit,that is until a rather loud and boisterous Russian sounding voice was heard.

(Outside)

"King Wapol demands that you hand over all of your medical supplies. Now!" a strange man with wavy lips wearing a green and blue costume demanded while aiming a large bow at innocent bystanders while another was throwing what appeared to be afros at people,he was wearing a orange and white cloak with afros at each end,he also has a large afro on his head, and a beard. "Hey! What the hell is going on here,who're you weirdos?"Kid asked looking at these people strangely especially that guy mad out of tin plating...from what he could see he was eating a house. "What's it to you?"the fat man questioned the pirate, "You're eating a town,I'm pretty sure that we have a right to know why."Law said while holding a nodachi over his shoulder with an oval-shaped hand-guard coated with short white fur,and sheathed in a black scabbard with white X's from the top to the bottom, and with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening. "King Wapol's doctor's are in need of more supplies,and this island happened to have a plethora of doctors to steal from."the afro man explained as he terrorized the citizens with his afros "Hey,you idiots my man-I mean my captain is healing on this island so get lost!"Bonney yelled as she caught herself from her little slip.

"So,who gets who?"Kid asked,but he didn't wait for an answer "I'll take the fatty,Bonney you take that afro guy,and panda-boy can have the checkerboard. Is that alright with you?"the 1st mate asked the new guy,Law actually frowned at Kid for bossing him around "I'm fine with it,but never tell me what to do again."Law said as he faced Chess while flipping Kid off in the process "I really don't like that guy."Kid muttered in annoyance.

(Law vs. Chess)

"Your a fool to oppose King Wapol,he'll eat you like yesterday's dinner"the weird lipped man said with a hint of arrogance in his voice "Yeah,well this isn't his kingdom so I have no obligation to treat him with any respect."he said in his polite tone while unsheathing his nodachi.

Chess quickly drew his bow and fired an arrow at the doctor,to which he blocked with his sword. Law then rushed at the villain and took a swing at his head,but missed and almost got hit by the bow. After back-flipping away from Chess he saw the man ready his bow,and smirked because as soon as the arrows were fired they disappeared? The arrows just vanished,and like magic where they vanished Law appeared in their previous location surprising Chess so much that he didn't keep his guard up,and ended up with a slash across the chest finishing him off "This isn't possible!"Chess yelled as he bled on the ground. "Yeah,well now you should say improbable." Law said cooly as he sheathed his his sword.

(Bonney vs. Kuromarimo)

"Do you really believe that _**you**_ can beat _**me**_?"the afro man said as he laughed at Jewelry believing that a little girl had no chance against him. "You should realize that no man can ever beat an angry woman." Bonney told the strange man as he used the two afros on his gloves and launched them at the busty woman **"Static Cling Attack"** he yelled. When they came into contact with her all they did was attach to her clothes. "You're kidding me right is that all you can do?"Bonney said as she just pulled them off,she had to admit they felt weird but only an idiot would have a panic attack from it. The pinkette then rushed at the man who stood in place believing any hit from her would do little,that is until her punch sent him through a wall **(I can't have her be weak people,remember Super Crew)** **"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?"** he screamed with a broken and bleeding nose "Calm down it was just a punch."she answered nonchalantly like her captain would have. "Why are you protecting this insignificant island you guys are pirates to aren't you?" Kuromarimo asked while tried and failed to stop his bloody nose. "We are,but our captain is in that clinic and we can't have you just killing off people for nothing." she said in a stern voice as she rushed at him,in response to this the former magistrate of the Drum Kingdom threw spiked afros at her. These did little to deter her from her charge as she took one in the shoulder and knee,Bonney was then upon him and delivered a hard clothesline to his neck sending him through the next two walls. "Naruto is going to love me for this,I can see it now."she squealed girlishly,not noticing Law standing 5 feet away from her just staring as she dreamed of who-knows-what with her captain.

(Kid vs. Wapol)

"How did you lowly pirates defeat my top men!"the fat man asked with a hint of fear and...snot coming out of his nose? "Man. You. Are. PATHETIC!" Kid said feeling pity on this guy,well not that much as evident from the gathering of metal behind him **"Repel"** he yelled as the gathered metal was launched at Wapol,the man just opened his mouth and ate it all. "That's just sick you know that?"the weirded out pirate pointed out,his eyes then bugged out of his head as he saw a cannon pop out of Wapol's mouth and fired a cannonball at him. "I should feel insulted by fighting you."Kid said disappointed as he halted the projectile and flung it back at him.

Wapol screamed as it blew up in his face "You're beginning to anger me,why don't you leave before I eat the clinic that your captain is in." the corrupt king said hoping that the threat would make the pirate back off "You think I'd let you do that?" Kid said as he slowly walked towards the temporary pirate and created his golem hand. "You cannot do this to the king." "Yeah? Well I'll apologize if he shows up."Kid said smashing his golem hand on Wapol with enough force to create spiderweb cracks on the ground. "We'll remember this you no-good pirates,my word is absolute!"Wapol yelled as he was carried away by a limping Chess and Kuromarimo.

Kid just turned away and saw that Bonney was bleeding and Law was fixing her up. "Jeez,did you guys take care of everything I felt that shockwave inside."Narut said as he walked outside with a crutch,that's when a voice drew the group out of their musings "Hey are all of you pirates?"he asked the smart people decided to hightail it out of there,but the captain stayed "So what if we are?"he asked,until a flash interrupted him "You're the pirate that Captain Smoker was talking about. I may not have gotten all of you,but you'll be hunted now."the obvious marine said as he ran. "Great now you're gonna get bounty,and we'll be in the thick of it."Kid said with a facepalm Law sighed as well "I guess I'm with you guys now,I can't be endangering everyone here."he decided "Yeah! Finally a doctor,a forced member is the best kind."Naruto said as he danced around as best he could with a crutch while Bonney was sighing longingly at him "Just stay outta my way Panda-boy"Kid threatened "Oh-ho,Mr. First mate feeling threatened by the new guy?Keep an eye on that position,I might just take it from you."Law shot back and if you looked close enough you would see lightning between Law and Kid's eyes,as the crew of four moved toward the ship.

(Next day)

Law settled in well on the ship,and the new member had a great welcome like all new members got...a great party with plenty of food and grog. "Man,that was an awesome party last night...now I'm bored again."Naruto said and got a punch to the head for his troubles. "We just got left an island we probably won't find another for" "There's an island with smoke rising from it."Kid pointed out to the others,who soon gathered to see. "Well,we are not going there so let's just" **"ADVENTURE!"** Naruto said cutting her off as he took the helm and steered to the island,with his unwilling cook,and battle-ready doctor and 1st mate.

(Island)

Upon arrival the crew of the Galactic Pirates saw only forest and nothing else,meaning it was supposed to be uninhabited but what really stuck out were the fires all around. "Maybe we just missed it."Bonney said a little frightened of what could be here,but all the men of the crew just surveyed the area slowly with hard looks knowing that whoever did this would pay. As they were about to leave they heard a yell and dashed to its origin.

"Why? We haven't done anything to you to deserve this"a man with a large green afro,black beard and was trapped in a treasure chest. "I've told you before that you didn't do anything,I just felt like it."a man with raven black hair said as he kicked the man. "Hey! What the hell is your problem duck-butt."Naruto yelled not at all liking this guy "How dare you,you no-name loser. I am Sasuke Uchiha,a pirate from the Elemental Countries the now named Sasuke said thoroughly shocking Naruto "You're from my home?"he asked,Naruto held no love for his home it was so bad according to his mother it was the reason he was raised in Foosha,she had said they were going to use himself to sire more Namikaze's for the village.

"Yeah,so?"he asked clearly annoyed that's when a pink haired girl came through and dropped what looked like a rooster/fox. The Galactic Pirates all glared at her,while the box man looked sad "Look Sasuke won't this be the cutest coat?"she asked in a giddy voice "Hey,why don't you put that creature down bitch,y'know before you get hurt."Kid said rage in his voice clear "Who're you to boss me around you weakling."she stated as Kid just stared at her with critical eyes _'I swear if she says something like that to me again shes going down' _he thought "Why don't you and your band of misfits run along and-urghh"she never finished as she was struck in the gut by Kid and she went flying through several trees. "Hnn...it appears you have some strength"Sasuke said as he looked mildly interested_ 'How could he do that to Sakura she was trained by Tsunade'_ he thought "You should leave."Naruto said as his cape blew in an intimidating fashion as he stared at Sasuke while Kid hung back,and Law and Jewelry checked on Gaimon

"Why should I?"he asked "Because your out of our league,why don't you gain some experience out here before fighting me."Naruto said bored of the conversation and turned his back on him. Sasuke became enraged at being talked down to and charged at Naruto who let his futile attack pass through him,and punched him in the face so hard he broke a few teeth and his nose "Ahhhhh!"he yelled "See what I mean,you can't even take one of my punches. From seeing how you act you like to be strongest,so why don't you go to the Grand Line and gain some strength so you can have a chance next time."he said as he helped his crew with Gaimon as Sasuke gathered Sakura and returned to their ship."

(Next Day)

"Are you sure you don't need anything shrub-guy?"Naruto asked Gaimon who shook his head "No,you've already done enough. I have to thank you guys again,and blondie I hope you and your brother make it to the Grand Line."he exclaimed though not voicing his concern about Sasuke actually gaining the strength to oppose Naruto as he saw his new friends leave.

**AN:There you guys have it Chp.2 took awhile to write this so enjoy**

**Galactic Pirates**

**Captain:Naruto D. Uzumaki**

**1****st**** Mate:Eustass Kid**

**Cook:Jewelry Bonney**

**Doctor:Trafalgar Law**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto and his Galactic Pirates**

**AN:alright guys its time for a reunion in this chapter,and the final member of the crew not recruited in the grand line. Also the beginning of the grand line**

**AN2:Also to put it to rest there will most likely be no more recruiting of supernovas I chose Kid,Law,and Bonney because they're my favorites. As a side note no one from the Elementals will join they'll go there and make friends but none on the crew.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything except original characters and arcs**

**Captain:Naruto Uzumaki**

**1st mate:Eustass Kid**

**Cook:Jewelry Bonney**

**Doctor:Trafalgar Law**

**Swordsman/designated swimmer:revealed this chapter**

****

The band of pirates were all sitting around their captain who was seen to be working on something. "Alright you guys what do you think of our new pirate flag?"Naruto said while holding up a crudely drawn skull that looked like his face with a black hole in the background forsaking the traditional crossbones of pirate flags. "Well it would be awesome,if not for your apparent lack of artistic sense."Law said in his ever polite tone that only made it more painful to his captain who was seen slumped to the ground in despair with a rain cloud hanging above his head. "Well excuse me for trying to liven thing up in here,I mean you guys have been sulking ever since we left Gaimon's island and met Sasuke and that girl. We just have to get over it,after all we'll be running into people like that a lot more in the Grand Line."Naruto said to the crew who looked angry at the remembrance of Sasuke's crew "Those guys were scum especially that girl,if I ever see them again I just might kill them."Kid said in obvious irritation as he despised those two "The brutes opinion aside,why didn't you kill them?We could have they were weak enough."Law asked wondering why his captain kept them alive even though he really wanted to kill them. "I left them alive because I want to see Sasuke squirm as he finds out how large the world actually is. He has to realize he isn't the strongest here,hopefully he won't even make it to the the Grand Line,where the real monsters are."

"So we let them go so they can die on their own?Nice."the 1st mate said with a grin "Alright,enough sulking time for food."Naruto said as all the male members turned their heads in the direction of the cook. "Don't look at me you all ate the food we got from Gaimon."she said as the boys sweatdropped "We only ate it all because you ate everything else."they all stated which earned them a punch to their heads.

(A couple hours later)

The three strongest members of the crew were currently fishing,though they weren't at the fishing poles and lounging around the ship. **"I SAID FISH YOU IDIOTS,WHAT IF SOMETHING ACTUALLY BITES!"**Bonney yelled at them as they lazily looked back up at her with bored expressions "Don't worry,nothings gonna be biting anytime soon and if something does we'll get up to catch it."Naruto said then as if summoned by his words a large sea King came out of the water. "You see what I mean you have to watch whats going to bite."Bonney said hiding behind the mast as the fighters got ready "Quit worrying will ya,you'll ruin our concentration."Kid said preparing to fight

As they got ready to fight another sea monster came out of the ocean and ate the other one,this new one looked a lot like a cow though,it also didn't seem to notice them and re-submerged itself. The beasts submerging caused the ship to tip over "Hang on!"Naruto said though he was comically not following his own advice and fell overboard making his crews mouths hit the deck "You idiot you can't swim!"Kid said as he jumped in after his captain forgetting that he couldn't swim either "Dammit,as the doctor of this ship its my duty to go after them."Law said as he pounded his fist to his chest and jumped in as well. _'Are all three of them idiots?'_Bonney thought surprised at the spectacle,soon the waves stopped and the cook grabbed the fishing net and threw it in. After a couple minutes she felt them inside of the net and pulled them up.

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU JUMP IN AFTER US?"**all three of them yelled at her "Because I'm not stupid,and I remember that I can't swim unlike you idiots."she said matter-of-factly "Its the thought that counts you know,but that is a good point. We all have Devil Fruit powers,so what if we fall overboard?We'll drown,we need swimmer so if we do fall someone can get us,but he has to be strong."Naruto said "Cool a strong swimmer will come in handy."Law said as he took his hat off and started flicking the water off of it...right onto Kid which made them break into a fight as the other two members sighed at their antics

(Unknown island)

The crew was currently on course with a mysterious island that had a lot of of trees from what they could see "Creepy,I think we should steer clear of this island."Bonney said a tiny bit scared(not that she would show it) "No way there someone on that island. Maybe we could get them to join the crew."Naruto said seeing the small one man boat that the others saw as well,though Jewelry was the only one who examined the boat thoroughly and was frightened by its looks. The strange boat seemed to be a coffin with a black sail and green candles. "Can we please turn back,there's no way a guy with that creepy a boat would join us."Jewelry pleaded to her captain in order to deter him from his scheme. "No way,if he gives us trouble then we'll beat him up and make him join."Naruto exclaimed with a grin as the others sweatdropped and in Bonney's case cried anime tears.

As the the group of pirates disembarked they surveyed their surroundings as they trekked onward. "Whoa,what do you think brought this down?"Kid asked as he along with the others saw a huge tiger on the ground with a copious amount of blood on the ground from a _slash_ wound. "C'mon you guys. Can't we just go who could kill something like that?"Bonney asked her fear quite apparent at this point,but to her ire Naruto,Kid,and Law raised their hands at her question knowing full well they could easily have killed that tiger **"I MEAN SOMONE NORMAL!"**she yelled at them "Well I apologize Ms. Cook,but no one normal could slay a tiger this large."the calm reply came from none other than Trafalgar Law as she just sighed

"Hey,what do you think you're doing on this island?"a french sounding voice asked as the pirates turned to address the man the three smarter members paled at him while Naruto remained clueless. The man was tall and lean,he sported a short beard and sideburns. The man also had strangely colored yellow eyes,like a hawk's,He wore a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume,an open shirt with a red-violet collar and sleeves decorated with flower patterns showing his chest. He also had a black vest and cape, and white pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside large boots,and what stuck out the most was his large black sword with a guard in the shape of a cross.

"We were looking for someone with a coffin-boat. Is it yours?"Naruto asked as his crewmates just looked at him in shock "Naruto,do you know who that is?That's Dracule Mihawk one of the seven warlords of the sea,and the "World's Greatest Swordsman"."Kid said with a mix of excitement and anxiety "Cool,I've heard about the warlords,so why did you decide to give up pirating and work for the navy?"Naruto asked Mihawk calmly despite the man's stature "It's none of your concern why I would join the World Government. Now,why don't you small-timers move along before you get hurt."the swordsman said as he turned his back on them. Bonney,Kid,and Law didn't like being called small-timers by anyone,but they felt that he could get away with it...for now as they turned to leave a **Spatial Rend** was flung at the warlord,who calmly ducked out of the way. "No,one talks to my crew that way!"the captain said with a pissed off face "Hey,man think of what you're doing here. He's a warlord."Law said in concern for his captain "So,you'd rather fight me for your crew than your honor."Mihawk asked the young man,after all this teenager reminded him of that stretching boy he had met at the Baratie "You're damn right,I could care less what you say about me,but I won't stand by and let you dis my friends."Naruto said as he took off Shanks' cape in order to show he was serious about this fight.

(Naruto vs. Mihawk)

"Hmm,are you really ready to fight against me?"Hawk-eye said as he drew a small knife from his necklace and held it front of himself. "Yeah,I am. Enough talk let's go already!"Naruto said as he rushed at the swordsman **"Spatial Rend"** the pirate said as he launched the attack at the former pirate,but to all of their surprise Mihawk sliced the crescent-shaped energy projectile in two with his small knife. "After that display do you really expect to beat me."he said as he went to stab the pirate captain **"Pause"**Naruto said as he used his time powers to freeze Mihawk in place and proceeded to kick him in the face making him go flying into a tree. "It seems that you possess some skills after all."Mihawk said intrigued that this pirate was able to hit him at all.

"There's plenty more where that came from." Naruto said as he ran forward and got inside the swordsman's guard but didn't expect to be stabbed by him "F-fast"Naruto muttered out along with a bit of blood,but the captain showed his resolve as he still pulled off an attack even when he was still skewered **"Fast Forward Barrage"**he said as he unleashed his storm of punches upon the vampiric man whom had to dodge which resulted him in leaving his knife in the boy.

_'Fairly surprising,he's better than straw hat that's for sure,and his crew is powerful from what I'm feeling' _the warlord though as he drew his black blade,Kokuto Yoru,from his back and entered a ready stance,fully prepared to seriously fight this upcoming pirate. Suddenly,the swordsman swung his sword at the air?And a giant wave of air rushed past the captain of the Galactic Pirates,or rather through him as the bladed air cut the logia user in two. "Damn!I almost got hit!"Naruto screamed as he searched himself to ensure that he had all his limbs,without even realizing that he had been hit. "You're very silly for a wanted pirate."Mihawk said as he swiftly moved behind the frantic teen and got a slash in on him,and he retaliated by rolling forward and brought his heel to Hawk-eye's chin._'Each time I get a hit on him he counters with a hit of his own and vice versa. This fight is very interesting,especially against a rookie.' _the warlord thought,enjoying the new generation he's met so far and inwardly smirked "You're pissing me off,you know that. **Nova Punch!**"Naruto angrily said as he used his powers ignite his fist and deliver a flame punch,to which Mihawk responded by rushing at him as well. As they passed each other no visible damage was seen,until Naruto developed a slash across his chest and Mihawk had a burn mark in the shape of a fist on his. "Hey,Naruto you all right?"Law asked as he rushed to his friends side to help,luckily the cut was shallow and would heal up.

"You did a good job,rookie."Hawk-eye said in a praising tone as the downed pirate looked up at him "Thanks,I guess. Guys help me up we're leaving."Naruto said in a serious/sad tone _'I've already lost to someone,how am I supposed to be the King of the Pirates,if I can't even protect my friends honor?'_the captain contemplated,he was broken from his musings when a voice sounded behind him "You said you were looking for a crew member,correct?"Mihawk asked the crew "What's it to you?"Kid asked "Because,it seems that you have gained that new member."Hawk-eye said with a smirk as the entire crew looked on with various emotions,Bonney was crying because she wanted a normal member,Law was smiling since he'd have a sparring partner,Kid was smiling maniacally at getting another insanely strong guy on their crew,and Naruto was also grinning and immediately forgot the scuffle he got into with his new crew member.

"Alright,this is awesome now we can head for the Grand Line."Naruto said before collapsing in pain from his newest wound "Um...how would we get there we can't navigate."Kid pointed out as Naruto frowned "We'll figure that out later."

(Onboard the ship)

"It's absolutely terrible."Hawk-eye said as he surveyed his new captain's jolly roger,whom once again fell on the floor in despair as Bonney comforted him. "There,its finished."Mihawk said as he held up a new flag with the same design only neater "How the hell did you make that?"Naruto asked "I'm french its what we do."Hawk-eye stated simply,as his captains depression hit even lower and he was face-first on the deck.

"Let's just go before I make a hole through the ship."Naruto said as Kid moved to pull up the anchor he saw that same cow-sea monster rushing at the ship **"HEY,GUYS YOU MIGHT WANT TO GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!"**the 1st mate yelled to his crew mates as soon as the monster rammed into the ship and started carrying it to who-knows-where.

(Cocoa Village-Arlong Park)

"You made our navigator cry!"Luffy said with his rarely seen angry face on and he was also missing his straw hat. "Hmmph,you feeble Pu-mans really think you have a chance against us?"said a man with large kissy lips as he stood by a manta ray man in a karate gi,an octopus man,and a downed blue-skinned shark-like man with a saw-nose. On Luffy's side he had himself,a green-haired teen wearing an open blue t-shirt and was holding a sword with a white handle,next to him was a blond haired teen with his hair covering his left eye wearing a fancy suit and shoes with a cigarette in his mouth,and finally in the back with buckling knees was a young man with a long nose wearing goggles and brown suspenders. These men were the StrawHat pirates under their captain "Straw Hat" Luffy,the swordsman was his 1st mate Roronoa Zoro,the blond was his cook Sanji,and the long nose was his sharpshooter Usopp.

Currently,these two forces were at odds over who would get a young thief by the name of Nami on their crew,while Arlong's crew would exploit her and keep her miserable,the StrawHat's were going to treat her as a real friend and not just a tool. "You,fools really believe you have the advantage here. Don't you realize you're easily outnumbered?"Hachi the octopus-man said "Its never stopped us before."all the of them said though Usopp said it a little shakily "Brothers,attack these foolish Pu..."but the statement wasn't finished when a persons screaming was heard all of those present (Arlong pirates,StrawHat pirates,and the rebelling villagers) looked to the pool in the middle of Arlong Park to see a ship being propelled by a jet stream of water toward their current location. Upon reaching the park the cow monster crashed into the concrete,knocking itself out,and making the ship crash into the army of fish-men and the building,but not before a passenger on the mysterious ship fell into the water.

"Whoa,hey I think we're alive."a vice from the ship said "It seems your right...for once."a lighter more polite voice said as he and the first voice got ready to argue a 'bop' was heard followed by a 'thud' "Must you do that to silence them."a voice all the StrawHats sans Nami knew all to well "Would you like to find out how effective it is firsthand?"a feminine voice asked "That won't be necessary." the french voice said with the tiniest hint of fear in his voice "Good,now you three go find out where we are and get him out of the water!"the girl's voice said as the three men were booted off the ship and landed on their heads. "Ughh,I'm going to kill her."Kid said as he shook his fist "Hush,it seems we have company."Law said as he looked to his left and right seeing the abundant amount of people. "It doesn't matter what they're doing,let's just get our captain out of the water."Hawk-eye said but was halted by Zoro yelling at him "What are _**you**_ doing here?"he asked seeing the man who beat him effortlessly standing in front of him. "If you must know,I've given up warlord status and joined this quaint little crew."he replied as he dove into the water.

A couple seconds later Mihawk reemerged and had Naruto sputtering up water "Ahhh,thanks Hawk I thought I was going to die."Naruto said after emptying his lungs of H2O "Hey,it's Naruto."Luffy said with a grin as Naruto realized just who it was that called out to him. "Oh,hey Luffy is this your crew or something?"Naruto asked his brother "Yeah,hey guys this is my brother."Luffy told his crew as they all had WTF faces after hearing that. "Your brother?What brother?"Sanji asked in disbelief that his captain had a brother especially since Naruto had blond hair and looked nothing like Luffy "I guess I forgot to tell you guys about him."Luffy said as Naruto fell to the ground "How could you?I told my crew about you,how come you can't talk about me?"Naruto said as everyone sweatdropped.

"Hey,Pu-man's did you forget about us?"Kuroobi asked angry about being ignored as the brothers reconciled "So,Luffy whats with all the fish-faces around here?"Naruto asked his brother,who seemed to remember that they mermen were there just now "That's right,I need to kick that saw-nose's ass for making Nami cry."the straw hat wearing teen said as he pounded his fist into his open palm "Oi,are you messing with my brother fish-face?"Naruto asked with a glare aimed at Arlong as his three top officers prepped for a fight against the newcomers,and they did the same "We'll just have to bowl you over to get to straw hat then!"Kuroobi yelled as he rushed forward intent on getting rid of this obstacle quickly,as he went for a punch he was blocked by another fist which he tracked back to Kid "Ponytail,why don't you pick on someone your own size?"he smirked as Kuroobi grew angry that this Pu-man blocked his punch with one of his own without so much as a wince of pain. "If you would like to die that badly,I'd be happy to oblige."the manta ray man said with an arrogant voice,that annoyed Kid "You really don't want to act arrogant around me."he started as the villagers weapons all attached to his left arm creating a moderate sized golem hand "I've already met someone arrogant and he pissed me off so much that if I got the chance to I'd kill him."Kid said as he used his magnetism powers to transfer the sharper weapons to the knuckles of his golem hand **"Golem Knuckle"**is what was said as the big fist slammed into the fish-man while stabbing him at the same time.

After Kuroobi's fast loss the remaining Arlong pirates grew irate "How could you do that to Kuroobi."Choo said as he gathered water in his mouth and shot it out as if it were a pistol,as soon as it reached Kid one of the downed fish-men took his place making him take the shot instead "Sorry,but I can't have you injuring him,he's too reckless to begin with and I can't be wasting supplies on him."Law said as he took a step forward with his nodachi almost out of its sheath. "I didn't need your help you know."Kid said as he sat down "Sure you didn't Mr.1st mate."the doctor said as he faced Choo "Your in my way.** Lipoweritzer**"he said as small droplets of water were propelled at the calm doctor,who easily blocked them all with his sword "Could you actually try and hit me,or was that your best."Law said in polite taunting manner "I'll show you my best."Choo replied as he started to suck in water from the pool and fired a huge water cannonball "Hmm,too bad I can't dodge or those villagers will get shot."Law smirked as he eyed a piece of rubble from the collapsed building **"Room"**upon those words being said the rubble switched places with the water ball surprising all those present,and the doc kicked it right into the face of Choo sending him through a wall. "Whoops,sorry about that,don't know my own strength."Law said while chuckling

Arlong and Hachi just couldn't believe this their mates were just beaten by these no-name Pu-mans and way too easily as well. "Alright,its time for you to face the best of this crew aside from Arlong?"Hachi said as he brandished 6 swords one in each of his hands which intrigued the swordsman present(Hawk-eye,Zoro,Yosaku,and Johnny) "So you are a swordsman let us see how good you are with those swords."Mihawk stated as he brought out his knife "Do you really think that small knife can stand up to my swords?"the octopus man asked in disbelief as Hawk-eye stared at him as his hat cast a shadow over his face "We shall see."he said as Hachi rushed in with his sword all pointed at him resembling a pot **"Octopus Pot Stance"**Hawk-eye responded by blocking him,but soon after Hatchi opened his arms which broke his defense **"New Year's Open Body Slam"**the octopus man went for a cheap shot in a sword duel which angered the greatest swordsman in the world as he seemingly recovered and walked behind him "When in a sword duel,you never resort to physical attacks."Hawk-eye said as an x-shaped slash appeared on Hachi's torso and joined his comrades in the world of unconsciousness.

"Jeez,guy your men are crazy weak,either that or we're just too strong."Naruto said witnessing the "fights"his crew had got into and felt happy that they had no problems **"YOU INFERIOR WHELP,HOW DARE YOU TAKE OUT ALL OF MY MEN!"**Arlong screamed out as his eyes looked murderously at the cape wearing captain "I dare because you're messing with my brother and his crew,and I don't take kindly to that."Naruto said as he faced the fish-man **"Shark Darts"**Arlong yelled as he propelled himself forward in an attempt to skewer his opponent,but thanks to his logia abilities it passed right through him "Is that all you can do?Are you just going to try and stab me with your nose?"Naruto asked in a disappointed voice "I'll show you what I can do.** Shark Tooth Drill.**"Arlong angrily yelled as he rotated at the captain mouth open trying to rip him to shreds "Too slow."Naruto said as he raised his fist and punched Arlong on the side of his head making him slam onto the ground,knocked out.

"That kid just beat Arlong in a single move."a man with various stitches and a pinwheel on his head stared in disbelief. "Wow,Naruto is super cool. Do you think I could do that to someone?"Luffy asked his slightly older brother(5 seconds) "Sure,but he'd have to be weak enough."Naruto told Luffy as the villagers started to celebrate,until "Hold everything!It seems that you pirates beat Arlong now I won't have to share the beri with him."said a mouse-looking marine as he and his unit suddenly appeared "Beri?What Beri's is he talking about?"Naruto asked as Luffy looked clueless.

"They're mine."an orange-haired girl stated as she gave Luffy's hat back "So,you stole the money from this cute girl?You're an evil man for someone in the navy."Naruto stated as he critically looked at the man,missing Nami's blush at being called cute. As soon as Luffy heard that he stole Nami's money he pounded the naval officer into the ground. "You!You'll both pay for this,I'll make sure you're hunted down."Nezumi yelled as he swam away with his unit "I was already being hunted anyway."Naruto called out to him thinking he would be able to hear "Hey,Kid is Bonney still on the ship?"Naruto asked as his 1st mate nodded "Bonney get out of there will ya?"he yelled and as soon as she heard his voice she rushed from the ship and hugged him(ignoring Nami's glare) "I'm so glad you're okay. I told those idiots to hurry up."she said while staring at the mentioned three who tried to look innocent.

(Out at sea)

After defeating Arlong the Galactic and StrawHat pirates were treated as guests of honor at the freedom party in Cocoa Village. During the party the two crews got acquainted with each other and found that they all got along pretty,though it was begrudging respect with Hawk-eye and Zoro,and hitting on Jewelry with Sanji. Currently the two ships were sailing side by side to the next island because the Galactics needed a navigator for the time being "Ya know it feels good to know where you're going for once,we should get a navigator next."Naruto said "Yeah,Nami's the greatest,but you can't have her."Luffy said as he stuck his tongue out. "So,you expect to beat me,when all you do is sleep?"Hawk-eye questioned Zoro "I expect to beat you because I have the will to do so and the potential."he replied "Sure."Mihawk said as he polished Yoru. "Hey,everyone it looks like we're headed for an island."Kid exclaimed as everyone came to see "Thats Loguetown its where the Pirate King died."Nami explained to the crews "Cool,let's go guys c'mon,it'll be awesome."both captains shouted in excitement while doing a happy dance with Usopp and Kid**(Remember when they first met Mr.2)**.

(Loguetown)

"Alright,we're finally here. Okay me and Luffy are going to see the execution scaffold."the blond said as he and Luffy raced to in its direction "I'll go get some ingredients. Bonney-swan would you like anything?"the lovestruck cook asked as she handed him a list "Thank you Sanji."she said as he smiled and practically twirled to the market. "I need to go and get some new swords."Zoro said "And just how do you plan on doing that?"Nami asked with a sly smirk "I'll manage." "I could loan you some,but it'll be at 300% interest."Nami offered "Fine."Zoro said as he started to walk off "I think I'll accompany you,you could use an expert."Mihawk stated following after him. "I'll stay and "guard" the ships, and by "guard" I mean sleep."Kid said as the girls sighed and went to buy clothes and Law:medical supplies.

"So,how have you been since our scuffle?"Hawk-eye asked trying to break the tension in the air "Fine,I almost bled out though."Zoro said,he would've continued if not for seeing a woman that looked exactly like a deceased friend challenge two thugs "You think we should hel-"Zoro started but saw that Hawk-eye had disappeared and sighed. Zoro then walked over to the woman and handed her glasses back "Hey,you okay?"the green-haired teen asked,but froze when he saw her face _'I don't believe it,she looks exactly like Kuina.'_he thought as she thanked him for the help. "Dammit,how could I lock up like that. The likeness is uncanny though,she looks almost like she would if she lived this long."Zoro contemplated "Who was that?An old flame perhaps?"Hawk-eye questioned as he appeared out of nowhere "Where the hell were you!"Zoro yelled/asked "I was hiding she is in the marines,I've met her before with a captain by the name Smoker."he replied "You were hiding why?"Zoro questioned the former warlord "I can't have them know that I'm not with the marines anymore,can I?"he countered as the swordsmen moved onward.

"Wow,check out how tall it is."Luffy said as he stared at the scaffold that Gold Roger had died on,while his brother ran up to climb it "Hey,Naruto wait for me."Luffy yelled after his brother.

The girls were at a dress clothes store tormenting the owner by wearing a lot of his most expensive merchandise,and decided to buy some casual clothes instead. "So,do you like Naruto at all?"Nami asked the pink-haired cook as she blushed up a storm at the question "Of course not,he's way to stupid to land someone like me."Bonney said in defense "Well that's good,now I have a chance."Nami said knowing full well that Jewelry lied,and she decided to use that to her advantage in order to snag him while all she could do was sit back and watch "As if he could do way better than you,maybe I should land him." "Is that a challenge?" "So what if it is?"the girls argued as they established an unsaid contest to see who could win the blond captain's heart first.

(Sword shop)

As the two swordsmen walked into a small shop that had its walls littered with sword and any excess were found in the barrels around the walls. "Welcome to my shop I have many different swords for you to choose from."the owner said as he smiled at the thought of having business. "I'll cut to the chase all I have is 100,000 berries,and I need two swords."Zoro said as he laid the money out on the counter,upon seeing the teen's lack of funds the owner's disposition took a turn "You can find two swords in that barrel worth 50,000,but they'll be blunt."he said in disappointment,that is until he saw Zoro's sword,Wado Ichimonji,and got a devious idea to trick Zoro into selling him his sword.

"I don't like that expression on your face."Mihawk said as he made his presence known,with the owner being shocked that the world's greatest swordsman was standing in his shop "Were you planning on taking advantage of that boy?"he asked "No,I was just trying to-" "Its no use lying to me."Mihawk said "You shouldn't have even thought of that. What kind of sword merchant would do that?"Hawk-eye asked as the owner looked down ashamed. Just then Tashigi stumbled in surprising Zoro that she showed up while Mihawk stayed stoic as ever _'Even I couldn't have foreseen this' _he thought knowing there was nowhere to hide now. "I don't believe it,its the Wado Ichimonji. How did you get your hands on such a famous sword."she asked Zoro "It was a gift from a friend."Zoro asked as he continued to search for a sword as the swordswoman went to the counter to get Autumn Rain from the owner,at the counter she noticed Hawk-eye "What are you doing here?"she asked a bit suspicious of him being _here_ of all places "I am a Warlord of the Sea,I can go wherever I please. I am not obligated to tell the Navy where I am,and what I am doing at all times."he said plainly as he looked over at Zoro as he picked up a sword with a blood-red scabbard "Wow,thats the Sandai Kitetsu,its predecessors are even more famous then this."Tashigi said in amazement at seeing two famous swords in one day "I can't sell you that sword!"the owner said "Why not?"she asked "This sword is cursed."Zoro said as he felt that vibe from the sword that told him so. "Yes,all the swords in the Kitetsu series are cursed. Each swordsman that has wielded one has died."the owner said not wanting the teen to die because of him "Hm,I think I'll take it."he said shocking all but Hawk-eye "Are you insane?"the owner asked as the green-haired swordsman tossed the sword in the air and stuck his arm out in order to see if he was worthy to wield it. The audience just stood by and watched as the sword came flipping down,just short of lopping Zoro's arm off _'Impressive,he must believe in his luck very strongly in order to put his arm on the line like that.'_Mihawk thought gaining more respect for Zoro. Zoro picked up Kitetsu III and looked to Tashigi "Hey,can you pick another sword for me?"Zoro asked the girl as she nodded "Wait,I want you to take this. This is the best sword I have,Snow Chaser,I'll give you this for free and Kitetsu as well. I'd also like to apologize for thinking about tricking you into selling Wado."the owner said while Zoro looked clueless since he didn't know about the plan in the first place "Well thanks anyway."Zoro said as he and Mihawk walked out though Mihawk gave a nod of approval at the owner before walking out.

(Scaffold)

"Wow,this is awesome."Luffy said at the top of the scaffold with Naruto next to him staring out at the courtyard "If I ever get caught,I want to be executed here."Naruto stated in a cheery manner(even if he was talking about his own demise). "Hey,you two can't be up there. The execution scaffold is for viewing purposes only."a local officer said through a megaphone to the two pirate captains as they looked down in curiosity at the policeman. Suddenly a spiked mace hit the policeman in his face knocking him out "I've finally found you Luffy."a strange woman said with the mace in her hand "Luffy,how do you know that lady?" "I don't know her."the brothers conversed as the woman seemed miffed that Luffy didn't remember her "Hey,don't you ignore me!"she yelled at the oblivious boys "It's me Alvida."she said as a look of realization on Luffy's face "Liar"he said with a deadpan expression. As they were talking a man suddenly descended on the two brothers as he captured Luffy and kicked Naruto off the scaffold as he landed on his head and got knocked out.

Suddenly a lightning strike woke him up as he saw his friends gathered around the collapsed scaffold "Hey,Naruto what were you doing down here?"Sanji asked his fellow blond "I don't know. One moment I'm on top,the next I'm down here."he said clueless to the happenings around him "Well c'mon,we need to get out of here before this storm hits."Zoro said as all four of them started running while also defeating the grunts of the marines.

On the road to the Merry the guys came across a lone woman int the middle of the street that Zoro seemed to recognize. "Roronoa Zoro were you making fun of me?" "No,you never asked for my name anyway. Its not like I lied to you,besides you didn't tell me you were in the navy."Zoro countered "I'll be taking those sword from you now."she said as she engaged Zoro who seemed to find it funny that she would challenge him. While the sword duel was going on the others ran ahead(more like 2 ran and one got dragged namely Sanji who though Zoro attacking a woman was wrong). Further down the road the three came across someone whom Naruto thought he would never see again,Captain Smoker of the navy.

"Well,well,well,its surprising enough that "Straw Hat"Luffy with a bounty of 30,000,000 Berries would be in Loguetown,but "The Universe Pirate"Naruto Uzumaki is here as well."Smoker said with a hint of satisfaction. "Naruto,who is this guy?"Luffy asked his brother "He's a marine captain I had to beat,and he obviously misheard me when I told him my epithet,but I have to admit it does sound cooler."Naruto said as he grabbed Sanji and decided to let his brother try his luck,so he was allowing Luffy to fight Smoker in order to prep him for the Grand Line.

(Docks)

"Listen man,I don't know who you are,but I can't have you burning these ships."Kid said since waking up from the sudden rain he found some guy in a strange costume with a lion trying to burn their ships. "I don't care my captain gave me specific orders to burn the StrawHat's ship,and since you're one of their allies that means your ship too."the man said,thats when Nami and Usopp showed up which startled Mohji,as he turned to see who appeared he slipped and banged his head against the Merry and knocked himself out. "That was just stupid."Kid said as Richie,the lion,attacked but Kid punted him across town. After awhile the pirates saw the rest of their respective crews heading towards them(though Luffy looked a little banged up) "Come on you guys let's get out of here before Smokey comes back."Luffy said as everyone jumped aboard their ships.

(En Route to the Grand Line)

"This is so cool."Luffy said atop Merry's goat head "Yeah,but it depends on your point of view."Nami said hating the storm while it didn't seem to bother the guys too much the girls hated it. "Well,its finally time to launch into the Grand Line."Sanji said as he brought a barrel for the ritual. "Cool in a storm,we should do that you guys."Naruto said and then saw that his crew weren't all that interested. Kid was asleep in the corner despite the rain,Bonney was inside to shelter herself from the rain,Law was busy going through his new medical supplies,and Mihawk was off to the side looking at the lighthouse. His crew's apparent lack of involvement(that he was certain was done on purpose)made Naruto sulk to the ground in despair as everyone including his own crew(with Kid waking up right then)laughing at him **"SHUT THE HELL UP. ITS NOT FUNNY,YOU JERKS."**he yelled as they laughed harder. Both crews edged toward the Grand Line,and closer to their goals

**END**

**AN:Alright guys there you have it the third chapter hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto and his Galactic Pirates**

**AN:Alright guys this is it,into the Grand Line. What dangers will be held on this treacherous ocean?Only time will tell. Onward,adventurers and see.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own One Piece or Naruto,if I did Ace would be alive and Sasuke would have died in the VotE fight.**

**Captain:Naruto Uzumaki**

**1st mate:Eustass Kid**

**Cook:Jewelry Bonney**

**Doctor:Trafalgar Law**

**Swordsman/Designated Swimmer: "Hawk-Eye"Mihawk**

The two pirate ships were slowly riding out the storm after their Loguetown adventure,and both crew were relaxing on the Merry Go's galley. "Okay,everyone according to this map,in order to get into the Grand Line we have to go up a mountain." Nami told the two crews as they all had questioning looks on their faces "How do we get two ships up a mountain?"Kid asked the orange haired girl "Well from the charts there's a canal that goes up the mountain,so it shouldn't be too hard."she explained. "Yeah,sure,but even with a canal a ship can't just sail up a mountain."Usopp said "It doesn't matter to us. Without you guys we couldn't have even gotten this far we really need a navigator."Naruto said as his crew nodded. "Why do we even have to go through the entrance?Can't we just sail south and get into the Grand Line that way?"Zoro asked finding this way too much of a task to get into "The Pirate's Graveyard" "No Way."Luffy yelled at Zoro "We can't just skip the entrance its not right."Luffy said as Nami punched him in the head "That's wrong,but there is a specific reason why we can't sail south."she explained.

Naruto then raised his hand "Why can't we be different from all the other pirate crews,and find our own way into the Grand Line?"he asked "Like how?" "Well we could take all the strong people and hitch the ships to our backs and hike up the mountain."Naruto said as the more normal people of the crew looked at him like he was crazy "That sound pretty fun." "Yeah Nami could we do that?"Zoro said and Luffy asked as they were both bopped **"NO WAY,ARE YOU BOTH INSANE?"**Nami asked. "Why do we have to go through so much trouble? All you have to do is let me Cut the mountain at its base,then we can sail right over it."Mihawk suggested the plan that all the guys seemed into it **(Seriously wouldn't you want to see that)** "No way,you can't just cut mountains needlessly."Bonney explained as the boys felt a little dejected at not being able to see the swordsman cut the mountain. "Well how do you propose we do it?That ridiculous canal theory?"Law asked as Usopp looked out the window "Hey the storms gone."he said as everyone filed outside to see. "This is bad,we're in the Calm Belt."Nami said as everyone saw the storm still going on over from where they came.

"Turn the ship around. Grab the oars and row,you guys too."she told both crews "Why,would we "row" these are sail ships ships you know."Luffy and Naruto said "The weather's really nice here to. Why go back to the storm?"Law asked as he took a deep breath.

"Because we're sailing south,just like Zoro said!"Nami yelled trying to get everyone to work "So are we in the Grand Line then?"Zoro asked "No! If it were that simple everyone would be able to get into the Grand Line. You have to understand the Calm Belts sandwich the Grand Line,and there's no wind so sailing is useless here." "C'mon Nami can't we stay? Its really nice here."Naruto asked the girl. Normally she would have blushed at him,but the danger they were in snapped her out of it "We have to because-"she started but didn't finish because the ships began to shake "What's going on is it an earthquake?"Luffy asked while Sanji yelled at him "We're at sea!" "So its a seaquake,then?"Kid asked as Hawk-eye stood by knowing what was going to happen because of his time on the Grand Line. Suddenly both ships were taken into the sky because a large Sea King rose up out of the water while taking the ships onto his head shocking everyone except mister stoic(aka Mihawk) "-the Calm Belt is a nest of Neptunians."Nami squeaked out as she clutched the mast of the Merry "Alright,here's the plan,when these guys go back under we row back to the storm. Got it?"Zoro said as everyone(except Usopp since he was foaming at the mouth)nodded. As soon as most of the Neptunians started to re-submerge into the water,the Neptunian that had the ships on top of his head in some twist of fate decided to sneeze,which in turn caused the two pirate vessels to be rocketed off.

"Guys hang on!"Naruto called once again not following his own advice as he started falling,until Zoro caught him **"YOU NEED TO HANG ON TOO!"**the swordsman yelled. As they closed in on the water a giant frog hopped up to the Merry and opened mouth as Usopp began to fall in "Usopp!"Luffy yelled as he stretched his hand to catch the sharpshooter,and Mihawk jumped up and cleaved the amphibian in two. "That was awesome."Kid said as all the guys including the recently rescued Usopp and even Mihawk(though he was the one that did it)nodded their heads while they had stupid grins on their faces...then went back to being in mortal terror mode. Soon the ships landed back in the raging typhoon "Do you see why we have to use the entrance now?"Nami asked as everyone who doubted the "going up Reverse Mountain"theory nodded their heads "So Ms. Navigator how do you propose we get into the Grand Line?"asked the panda-esque doctor "Well,now that I think about it,all four of the seas converge on Reverse Mountain so their force should push us up the mountain and onto the other side,and if we missed that same force would crush us. Get it?"Nami explained to everyone "I get it its a mystery mountain."Luffy said as he and Naruto pretended to understand what she said making her sigh.

After a few more minutes of sailing the crews saw the mountain and its gates leading to the canal "Wow,that's pretty impressive."Naruto said as Law had a puzzled look on his face "How could anyone build gates on the ocean?"he asked as all the guys tilted their heads as they all started to wonder how it was possible. "Hey,focus on steering,unless you want to be acquainted with the sea floor."Nami said as Kid hopped over to their ship and unfurled the sails while Naruto took the helm. "Okay,onto the Grand Line!"Naruto said as he pumped his fist up in the air and everyone else did the same. After a little bit of trouble the crews eventually made it to the other side of Reverse Mountain,just to run into a large black wall? "Hey,is that supposed to be there Tangerine?"Kid asked Nami who decided to ignore his little nickname for her as she shook her head "It should be open ocean now."Nami said as she stared intently at the large obstruction. As the group drew closer to the obstacle they saw it was actually a fairly large whale with a series of nasty gashes all over the front of it nose. "Wow,that's the biggest whale I've ever seen."Kid said "And pray tell,how many whale have you seen?"Law asked while Kid growled at him and probably would've done more if not for their captain telling them to stop. "Okay,guys plan time how are we going to get past that?"Usopp asked as everyone looked at him "Why don't you try coming up with a plan?"Sanji asked while Usopp just laughed "Poor,naive Sanji,my ideas are too great to use. As a matter of fact the last time someone used one of my ideas they ended up getting seriously injured,I had told him only someone as brave as me could pull it off."Usopp lied while Naruto and Kid gaped being ensnared in the lie. "Wait,I have an idea."Luffy said as he ran below deck "There's an opening on the left,turn to port."Zoro said as everyone obeyed and began turning their ships toward the opening "We're almost out."Bonney said as she breathed a sigh of relief,but when she turned back there was no sign of Merry.

"Hey,where is everybody?"Law asked when they heard the 'boom' of a cannon and saw the second pirate ship coming but without the goat head. "Hey,what happened?"Naruto questioned the StrawHats as they passed by the eye of the whale "Luffy shot a cannon at the whale."Nami explained as the Galactics made an "O" with their mouths and decided to go faster too. "I'm pretty sure this spells doom for us."Mihawk said as he pointed over to Merry as Luffy walked to the front of the ship with an angry look on his face **"YOU BASTARD!WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SPECIAL SEAT?"**Luffy yelled as he punched the whale in the eye. Suffice to say everyone(even Hawk-eye) was crying a stream of tears at the strawhatted boys stupidity **"YOU IDIOT!"** they yelled as Luffy got into a fighting stance ready to defend his lost seat,that is until Sanji and Zoro kicked him in the head. While the squabble was going on the crews neglected to notice that the whale was looking right at them,and opened its great maw swallowing both ships whole except for Luffy who had fallen off. "Hey,what's going on?"Luffy said as he hopped on top of the whale,panting "They all got eaten. What am I supposed to do?"Luffy said as he started punching the whale repeatedly "Give me back my friend,we're on an adventure I need them."Luffy yelled as the whale began going under the water. Luffy started to panic until he noticed a hatch? A hatch on the top of the whale,though Luffy didn't feel like looking a gift horse in the mouth he ran to it and jumped inside.

(Inside Laboon)

"Panda have you been slipping something into our drinks?"Kid asked,and Law looked offended "Of course not,a doctor's job is to cure people not cause illnesses." "Maybe we died and this is heaven."Bonney suggested as she and Nami hid behind Naruto "Nah,we're pirates there's no way we'd go to heaven. Maybe this is hell."he said making the girls grip him tighter and Usopp started to cry. "Hell huh?Thought there'd be more fire."Zoro said accidentally frightening the weaker members of the crew,it was the most peculiar thing though:one minute they were getting swallowed by that huge whale,the next they were outside? It just didn't make any sense,if they were swallowed then why was there a sky,and an island in front of them?Not only that but there was a house on it,so someone was either living on an island outside...or that person was crazy enough to live in a whale. The crews had no time to ponder this conundrum when a large neptunian squid burst out of the "water" and attacked the ships scaring the girls...and Usopp. "I hope this whale swallowed some metal."Kid said as the guys got ready to attack the squid,only to be intercepted when three huge harpoons stabbed right through it,killing it instantly.

After witnessing that amazing feat the pirates followed the rope of the harpoons back to the house and saw a man?At least they thought he was a man...I mean he had flower petals on his head. The man was also wearing a pink shirt with a green stripe and a yellow stripe with purple circles,and gray shorts and sandals,and had glasses as well as a beard that seemed to be going sideways. The moment he stepped out all was silent as the group stared at the old man,as he stared right back,putting the pirates on edge. Eventually the man walked over to the smaller island,sat down in a lawn chair...and read the newspaper** completely ignoring the pirates. ..HIM. **"Hey,say something."Naruto called out to the older man,who once again decided that his newspaper was the most important thing right now "Hey,if you're looking for a fight,you'd better watch out. We've got a cannon." Usopp told the man hoping to deter him from attacking them as Mihawk jabbed his head with the butt of Yoru "Don't threaten people. It's not right."he said as the man looked up "Forget it. If we fought someone's going to die."he ominously said causing the pirates to tense up as they wondered if this old man actually possessed the strength necessary to take them down. "And who's that gonna be?" Sanji asked "Me." the man answered simply which made everyone sweatdrop and made Sanji angry "You wanna fight old man?C'mon I'll make sure that premonition of yours comes true."Sanji exclaimed getting ready to hop over the railing of Merry in order to kick the man into next week,but Naruto,Kid,and Usopp held the fuming cook back. "Calm down,seriously we just need some answers."Zoro told the cook as he calmly approached the railing "Sorry about him,he's just an idiot. We just want to know where we are,and who you are."Zoro said in a polite manner "Isn't proper etiquette to introduce yourself before asking people questions?"the man asked the pirates "Oh you're right. I'm..."Zoro never got to finish since the man interrupted him "My name is Crocus. I'm the keeper of the twin capes lighthouse. I'm 71-years-old,a Gemini,and I have blood type AB."he said giving his name and plenty of other unnecessary tidbits of information **"I'M GONNA SLICE HIM IN TWO!"**Zoro said as he gripped his swords."Just leave the geezer alone. With the way he's acting he's probably stupid."Kid said as Crocus looked straight at him "I'm stupid?Who's ever heard of a boy wearing full body makeup?"he asked as Kid looked ready to grab the entire ship and chuck it at the old man "It isn't make up,you bastard. This is my natural skin color."Kid fumed as the whites of his eyes were showing in indignation "Y'know this guy is very irritating."Naruto said as Usopp nodded "And you two,aren't you a little too old to be wearing a cape and using a slingshot?"he asked completing the set as they joined Zoro,Kid,and Sanji at the rail yelling obscenities at him as well,while the girls,Law,and Mihawk stayed back and watched as they continued to yell at him.

"Knock it off!"Nami yelled at them as she punched them in the head(though Naruto's punch was noticeably lighter than the others). "What's with young people today?Who do you think you are?Coming into my personal resort and ordering me around. Where do you think you are,in the belly of a mouse?"Crocus said as realization dawned on the pirates "So,we really are in that whale's stomach."Usopp said "Damn,I really wanted to go to hell,I really wanted to become the king."Kid said and Zoro,Naruto,and Sanji appeared at his side "I highly doubt you'd be able to be king,'cause that's gonna be me."Naruto said "No way. When I was a bounty hunter people would call me a "demon". What have you been called lately?"Zoro stated with a smirk "Please!Marimo you couldn't rule anything. If you were to go to war with heaven you'd probably send them in the wrong direction."Sanji said as the four teens broke out into a fight "Hmph, they couldn't rule anything."Nami said as they watched the fight "You're right. Out of all of us,Nami,you're the most likely to rule hell,after all you strap people for money,steal,and have people pay you back at unreasonable prices."Mihawk said as Law bumped fists with him to show he agreed with him,either way they got punched in the head by the orange-haired navigator.

"Come on,you guys this is serious."Usopp said as everyone nodded "We have to get out of here,I for one don't plan on being digested today."Nami said and she was especially afraid of surviving the digestion and being forced to exit..._**that way**_. As the pirates conversed with each other Crocus decided to speak up "The exit's over there."he said as everyone decided to face where he was pointing and saw a large clearly visible door **"YOU MEAN WE CAN GET OUT!IT'S THAT EASY?"**everyone but Hawk-eye yelled. "Hold on a sec. That door's in the sky."Law said as everyone took a closer look at the sky and clouds. To their surprise the clouds weren't moving at all "They're painted on."Naruto pointed out and everyone agreed with him "It's a hobby of mine."Crocus said as Usopp's eyes bugged out "What are you up to!"he asked as Hawk-eye spoke up "He must have been in here for quite some time,to paint the entirety of this whale's stomach is no easy feat." "Quit gawking,and help."Sanji said "C'mon guys we've got to get out of here before we're melted by the stomach acid."Naruto said as he hopped to his ship "Actually we won't be melted. The acids will slowly corrode us and break us down into usable energy for the whale."Law explained,making both crews look at him strangely "I'm a doctor,its a requirement to know this as well as human anatomy. Don't forget that all living thing basically have the same functions." "Well,we don't need to know about that,this isn't a school you know."Usopp said as he scurried about like the others. Suddenly the whale started to shake violently,and while this was going on the island that Crocus was on began to sway as well,exposing the bottom of it. "Hey,the bottom of the island is coated in metal."Nami pointed out to the others "So,that really is stomach acid. We can't stay here much longer,especially with Luffy running around without us to keep him in check."Zoro said as the whale's stomach grew more violent. "What the hell is this thing doing?"Kid asked no one in particular,but the old man decided to answer "He's doing it again. You see,this whale is ramming his head against the Red Line." "What?"all the pirates asked "That explains those terrible scars on his nose."Nami said as the others began to recall the same thing "Yeah,and maybe its just me,but didn't the whale sound sad whenever it did that wail."Jewelry said as the others nodded "Yeah,with all those scars on its nose it bound to be in a tremendous amount of pain."Naruto said "That old man must be trying to do it in from the inside. What a disgusting tactic."Usopp stated "If that were true,I'm absolutely sure that he would've killed it already."Mihawk said as he looked over to the exit door.

"After we figure out the answer to this mystery,we'd better go. The ships will be dissolved at this rate."Zoro pointed out to everyone "Marimo's right. I for one don't enjoy whaling,but I feel no special obligation to save this whale."Sanji said. "If the old man does kill the whale. Can we have some whale meat?"Kid asked as Naruto nodded **"NO WAY!"**everybody yelled at them as they shrunk back "It was just a question."Naruto said.

(In Laboon's hallway)

The hallway inside the whale was shaking just as badly as the whale's stomach "I just don't get it. How does a whale have a hatch on it's head,and a hallway in it's stomach?"Luffy asked himself as he bounced around the hallway,all the while keeping a firm hand on his strawhat. "Alright, Ms. Wednesday,we've successfully infiltrated the whale. Next,we have to get into the stomach,and it should be on the other side of this door. That old man will probably be there as well." A man with red hair and crown on top of his head and the number 9 on his cheeks said to the now named Ms. Wednesday. Ms. Wednesday was wearing a long-sleeved light green coat with a fur trim and also had a black-and-white bustier in a circle pattern which accentuated her breasts,and white shorts with a circular belt. She also had her blue hair up in a pony tail. Both were positioned with their backs to the large exit door and the smaller door built in to it,and had a bazooka in each of their hands. "Right,Mr.9. We'll have to finish him off this time,if we want to take this whale's meat."Ms. Wednesday said to the now named Mr.9 as he nodded at her statement "You're absolutely right,baby. So,we have to make sure we take this whale down. Om the count of "three-two-one-baby" we rush in,be ready to fight."Mr.9 said as they both prepped their bazookas. "Okay, three-two-o-" "AHHH!I can't stop!Help me!"Luffy screamed as he interrupted Mr.9's countdown "What's that Mr.9!" "I don't know Ms. Wednesday!"the mystery people said as Luffy kept on charging **"AHHHH!"**all three screamed as they busted the smaller door open.

(Laboon's stomach)

"**AHHHH!"**the three continued screaming as they started to plummet towards the whale's stomach acid "L-Luffy?" Zoro asked as the others looked up to see him as well "What'd I tell you. Its like he's a magnet for trouble."Zoro said as Law used his powers to switch Luffy with some splintered planks lying around their ship. After being set down by the doctor Luffy gave him a thumbs up "Thanks,Trafal-guy."Luffy said as Law gained a tic mark "Its Trafal_-gar_,not guy."he stated getting annoyed each time Luffy would call him that. "What about those other two that were falling with Luffy?"Zoro asked "Yeah,and the old man is missing too."Bonney said as they noticed that Crocus was missing,and also noticed that the whale had calmed down significantly from how it was acting before.

Later on,after the mysterious duo were pulled out of the stomach acid they were brought before the allied crew of ten for interrogation,but Sanji took more to asking Ms. Wednesday if she'd go out with him. "Alright,seeing as we've saved you I think we deserve some answers. Don't You?"Naruto asked as the both of them looked down to avoid his gaze "Feeling a little tight-lipped huh?Well that's too bad,'cause you see this entire crew is full of psychos."Naruto told them and enjoyed seeing them sweat while the crew just looked at him like he was crazy. "I mean I'm bad myself,but my crew here eat the hearts of every one they come across."before he could go on the entire crew clamped his mouth shut **"HOW ARE THEY GONNA TALK TO US,IF YOU TELL THEM THIS CRAP!"** "It's a mutiny is it?Fine come get some."he said as he started doing ridiculous karate poses. "You'll never harm Laboon!"Crocus' voice sounded out from behind them "Who's the old guy?"Luffy questioned his crew as they all looked over to him,but made the mistake of taking their eyes off of Mr.9 and Ms. Wednesday who took the opportunity to grab their bazookas "You really believe that?We're already inside of his stomach."Mr.9 said as they took aim "There's nothing to stop us from blasting a hole right through his insides."Ms. Wednesday said as they both fired. Crocus rushed to the side of the platform he was on and jumped taking the shots meant for Laboon,which shocked everyone "He's not trying to kill it."Kid said "He was protecting the whale."Nami said as Mr.9 and Ms. Wednesday prepared to fire another round,that is if Luffy and his brother didn't deliver a punch to their heads,knocking them out "They had it coming."Luffy said.

**(I decided to skip the Laboon back story,everyone should know it)**

"Wow,old man I can't believe you built all of this inside of a whale."Naruto said as he stood on the banister of the Merry "Yes,its a medical marvel in and of itself."Law praised Crocus on his medical skills "Yes,I suppose it is. I was once a doctor on a ship after all."Crocus explained as he led the pirates out of Laboon. "You were a doctor,really?"Luffy asked as he clung to the broken head of Merry "Yes at one point I even ran a clinic." "Then join our crew. We really need a doctor."Luffy said though Crocus didn't seem to interested from the scoff he let out "I couldn't do that,I'm not as young as I used to be,besides your just a bunch of young fools judging by the fact that you punched a whale in the eye just because he broke your figurehead."Crocus explained as Luffy seemed dejected.

(Outside)

"Its good to get out of there,the smell was killing me."Kid said as he breathed in the fresh air "Are you sure that smell wasn't you?"Law asked but Kid decided to ignore him. "So what are we gonna do with these guys?"Zoro asked as everyone gathered around Ms. Wednesday and Mr.9 "I say we interrogate them,the painful torture way."Kid suggested "No,way I don't care what you do to him but leave the girl alone."Sanji said "Lets just chuck the overboard."Naruto said "Yeah,but they could get away and-"Usopp started to say,that is until Nami and Bonney got behind him practically daring him to say something that went against the blond-haired captain's idea. "What were you saying Usopp?"Luffy asked the sweating teen "N-nothing,it isn't important.". After their small debate Zoro threw the two strange people overboard,and soon after they rose from the depths gasping for breath "Wah,is this stomach acid?"Mr.9 asked as he started to panic "No,Mr.9,it appears that those pirates knocked us out."Ms. Wednesday elaborated to her hysteric partner. "Would you mind telling us who you both are?I'd much rather keep from cleaving someone annoying in two today."Mihawk said while the two sweated "Don't worry Mr.9,after all our profession is pirates." "You're right,baby the organization will be very interested in them."the two talked while the others stood by and watched them point at them in a weird fashion "Dude,whats up with the pinkies."Naruto asked as he,Luffy,and Usopp attempted to copy them. The two weirdos then swam away swearing their revenge on the pirates,unbeknownst to both the Galactics and the StrawHats Luffy picked up a strange compass-like object.

Later on the pirates were lounging around the Twin Capes lighthouse conversing with each other "So Laboon's been waiting for those pirates for 50 years?"Luffy asked as Crocus nodded "They sure have kept him waiting for a long time."Luffy replied "Naw,they're probably dead."Kid sighed out as he leaned against the lighthouse with a frown on his face "This is the Grand Line,they probably died within the year."Sanji explained in an angry tone. Usopp then grew angry at the blond cook "How do you know that. They could still come back for him." "I'd like to believe that,but they fled the Grand Line. I got this from a reliable source."Crocus said as he looked down "Hm,and they left this whale to fend for itself?How deplorable."Hawk-eye said while sitting on the ground as everyone of the pirates looked peeved though Law was off to the side fiddling with something. "You're wrong."Naruto said with his feet propped up on the table "What do you mean?"Nami asked "I don't know why,but I feel as if one of them is still alive."he said seriously earning looks from the two crews that questioned his statement. "Why do you think that?"Zoro asked "Its probably a dead man's whispers. Looks like you're gonna die before you even get to the first island."Sanji said in a somber tone and lowered his head **"THATS NOT WHAT I MEAN!"**the blond captain yelled. After his rant Naruto noticed that his brother was missing,and saw Merry's mast going up Laboon "Uh,isn't that the mast of Merry?"Naruto asked prompting everyone to turn their heads in the whale's direction.

Luffy was currently running up Laboon with Merry's mast in hand,and yelling at the top of his lungs. Once he was at the top he saw blood squirting from Laboon's freshest wound and proceeded to plunge the sharper side of the mast into it,which shocked the pirates and the old man below,and caused Laboon a fair amount of pain. **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING,YOU IDIOT?"**everyone yelled at their friend as they saw Laboon crush Luffy,but it only sunk the mast in deeper in his nose eliciting more pain. The strawhat then punched the whale in its eye,though it didn't stop Laboon's charge as he swung his head. This action made Luffy crash against the lighthouse and lie down against it. Laboon moved to execute the finisher when a voice rang out **"IT'S A ****DRAW!"**the voice was none other than Luffy "I'm pretty strong,huh?"Luffy asked.

The crew was puzzled,not seeing what was going on "If I'm gonna be the Pirate King,I can't lose to anybody. So I'm gonna go through the Grand Line,and come back so we can finish our fight."Luffy told the now crying whale,that let out a roar of approval.

Later Laboon had a crappy drawing of the StrawHat's flag on his nose "I see that your poor drawing skills reflected on your brother."Law said as he saw both of the fall to the ground "Other than what Trafal-guy said. Make sure you don't mess up the symbol,it's our pact for our match."Luffy said and Laboon nodded. Soon after the pirates were just lounging around the speck of land,when a feminine scream was heard "Usopp,are you alright?"Naruto asked the marksman "That wasn't me!"he yelled as Naruto looked sheepish. "Seriously you thought that that was Usopp?"Zoro asked as Sanji,Kid,and Luffy appeared "You guys thought that too!"he yelled at them as they all started to dart their eyes around. "I don't yell like a girl!"Usopp yelled with sharp teeth

The pirates then went back to the lighthouse "What's with the yelling? You're interrupting my work."Law said as he looked at the orange-haired navigator,who was the origin of the scream "How can you be so calm?"the hysteric girl retorted. "Hey,Tangerine whats wrong?"Kid asked as the others arrived and Sanji put the Elephant True Bluefin he got from Loguetown on the table. "Stop calling me that,and yeah,the problem is the compass its broken."she said as everyone looked at it to see it spinning out of control "Maybe you broke it,clumsy."Jewelry stated in a taunting manner "No way,I'm not one of them."Nami pointed to all of the men. "Were you all planning to die?You can't use a normal compass on the Grand Line."Crocus explained "Why,because of the magnetic field?"the navigator asked to which the old man nodded "Grand Line islands are rich in minerals,making each island have a unique magnetic field. Not only that but the weather follows no clear pattern."he said.

"I'm sorry,I didn't know."she admitted "You guys are screwed."Kid said as he,Luffy,and his captain continued eating the Bluefin. "He is right you have to have a Log Pose to navigate the Grand Line."Crocus said "What's that?"Naruto asked "Its an odd looking compass basically."Mihawk said off to the side "Like this?"Luffy and Naruto asked as they held them up. "Where'd you get those?"Nami asked and punched them both "Law bought it." "Those weirdos left it behind"they answered "With those you travel from island to island logging it magnetic field so you can move on. Its a lot like island hopping,you choose your route and no matter which you choose they will all lead to the final island,Raftel. The only pirate to have reached it was Gol D. Roger himself."Crocus said "Yeah until we get there."Luffy said eating the fish bones "One Piece has to be there."Law said with a smirk as he went back to tinkering with something.

"Let's go we're all done eating."Kid said as he and the two brothers let out a sigh of content "You bastards I wanted Nami to have that!"Sanji yelled as he kicked them...right into Nami's Log Pose "!" after seeing this Hawk-eye relieved his captain of their Log Pose as all four men were kicked into the ocean. "Now we're stranded."Nami said with anime tears "You can have mine as thanks for saving Laboon."Crocus said.

A little later the four pirates resurfaced along with singed Ms. Wednesday and Mr.9. "So let me get this straight. You want us to take you back to your home island?"Naruto asked the two mystery people who nodded "Why should we?You tried to kill the whale."Nami said "I'll take them."Naruto said with a final tone in his voice "You're so kind,Naruto."Nami said as she slid next to him "You were just about to reject them."Usopp deadpanned as he got hit for his statement. "Here,old man this is an ointment that I made for Laboon,it should heal up his wounds in a few months."Law said as he revealed the thing he had been working on "Thank you."Crocus said and all Law did was smirk.

"Are you sure about this? If you go to Whiskey Peak,you can't change your course.  
>Crocus told the pirates "I have a ton of good luck. So if I really need to I'll just sail around until I get to a new island."Naruto said then whispered "Besides I'll just have to eat my crew if I get lost." <strong>"WE CAN HEAR YOU!"<strong>they all yelled. "Alright guys this is it the first island of the Grand Line."Luffy said with cheering being heard "Go Merry."Luffy said "Forward Bon-Bon"Bonney said as her crew had a questioning look on their face "Bon-Bon?That is a terrible name."Naruto said to the pinkette "Its my ship I can name it whatever I want."she said "Guys,I promise you on the Grand Line we are getting a new ship."Naruto said and the guys nodded "You're so rude."the woman cook told them.

(Open Ocean)

It was now snowing unexpectedly on the two ships and the more immature members of the crews were outside enjoying themselves. "Its the greatest hero ever Mr. Snowman."Luffy said as he looked at his snow creation "Luffy you're snowman is lame. Feast your eyes on my Snow Princess."Usopp said unveiling his masterpiece. "You have a lot to learn. All you have is a normal snowman and a snow sculpture. My Snow Devil knock you guys' out of the water."Kid said as he showed off a large demon with sharp teeth made out of snow "Wow that is impressive."Luffy said with sparkles in his eyes "Ahem,I win because of my Snow Giant."Naruto said atop a lifelike Giant made of snow. "Oh yeah?Take this **Snowman Punch**."Luffy exclaimed as he launched his snowman's fist at the giant making it crumble "Hey!"Naruto then kicked Mr. Snowman's head off. Luffy didn't take kindly to this and launched a punch,but accidentally hit the Snow Princess,which made Usopp retaliate but he hit Kid's. These chain of events led to a snow war,the likes of which no one has ever seen. "How can they stand this cold?"Nami asked inside Merry's galley. "Why am I doing this?My sword isn't supposed to be used as a shovel."Mihawk said "Just keep doing it unless you want to be punched."Law said beside Hawk-eye and Sanji as they shoveled snow off of their respective decks,as commanded by the female pirates. "Hey,pirates don't your ships have heaters?"the two freeloaders said while huddled inside with Nami "Why don't you shut up?"Nami said to them.

Suddenly thunder was heard outside "What is with this weather? Its so unnatural."Nami commented to herself,as their "guests" mocked her for underestimating the Grand Line,until they were booted out to help shovel. "Everyone turn the ships back around."Nami commanded "Why,did you forget something?"Luffy asked as everyone came to see what was going on (except the sleeping Zoro). "We somehow got turned around."she hysterically said as everyone scurried about to adhere to the girl's commands. Soon the pirates had braved extreme weather from storms to icebergs and tidal waves,because of all the insane weather both ships were patched up fairly poorly. "Ah,that was a nice nap."Zoro said as he looked at both ships to see everyone on the ground "Shouldn't you guys be working,what if we go off course?"he said making everyone sweatdrop. "Oh hey,its you two." Zoro said looking at the odd couple **"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"**Nami said as she punched the green-haired teen "I don't know what you're talking about."that got him another two punches. "I want to get a navigator that knows what they're doing."Naruto said to himself.

(Whiskey Peak)

A little while later the city of Whiskey Peak on Cactus island came into view. "Wow those are some huge cactuses."Kid said "Its cacti,you illiterate brute."Law corrected "I don't remember asking you Panda."Kid said. As they drew closer to the island their hitchhikers decided to swim the rest of the way "What strange people. I have a bad feeling."Mihawk said as he surveyed the island through its mist "Hey,guys if the strongest person here says he has a bad feeling,don't you think we should stay away?"Usopp said in quivering voice "Calm down,I'm sure we can take anything that is on the island."Naruto said "But I have "can't set foot on that isalnd"fever"Usopp lied "Really?I have "you're going even if I have to drag you"fever"Zoro said. **"WELCOME PIRATES!WELCOME TO WHISKEY PEAK!"**a horde of villagers yelled out in a joyous tone "How surprising. Is this the cause of your suspicion?"Law asked in his polite voice "I promise you that non of this is as it seems."Hawk-eye said sending his piercing glare at the celebrating villagers.

(Later that night)

The StrawHats and the Galactic pirates were currently living it up at their welcome party from the villagers. After meeting the town's mayor,who had huge curlers,the pirates were immediately invited to a party in their honor that they couldn't refuse. During the party Usopp was telling lies about his "many adventures",Zoro was drinking men under the table,Nami was doing the same but at a faster pace than the swordsman. Luffy,Bonney,and Naruto were eating heaps of food,Kid was beating every guy that challenged him to an arm wrestle,he was currently having one with Law for a good ten minutes,and Sanji was flirting with an entire mob of girls at once. The only one who wasn't partying was Hawk-eye,all he did was eat his fill and stand against the wall staring at the villagers. What he didn't notice was that Igarappoi,the mayor,slunk away during the commotion,and watched as everyone passed out including Hawk-eye eventually. "Mr.8 how are our guests?"Mr.9 asked as he and Ms. Wednesday appeared "They've fallen asleep."the newly revealed Mr.8 said. "I can't believe you had us waste more of our food,on ten pirates."a brawny woman said in a huff "Ms. Monday,the food was an acceptable loss. I checked up on them."Mr.8 said as he pulled out Luffy and Naruto's bounty posters "He's worth 30 million Beris,and his brother 50 million!How is that possible?"all three asked "Strawhat has been taking down strong pirates in the East Blue,and the blond fought and beat a Marine captain as well as "Saw-Tooth"Arlong. Not only that but it appears that "Hawk-eye" Mihawk is on his crew."Mr.8 explained."I feel so ashamed for judging them on looks."the burly woman said "No worries,now to get to business. Take everything from their ships and tie them up quickly."the mayor said

"Hey,could you let them sleep a little longer?"a voice said from atop one of the buildings "You!You were passed out."Mr.8 said in shock. "A real swordsman would never drink himself into a stupor,Baroque Works."Zoro said "How do you know of our organization?"Mr.8 asked and Zoro smirked at him.

**AN:There I promised it would come next didn't I? Don't doubt me,or I'll find you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto and his Galactic Pirates**

**AN:Okay guys this is when the Galactics split off from the StrawHats. The formula I'm going for is that they go to at least two island before meeting back up. Sound good? Ah whatever let's get on with it.**

**Captain:Naruto Uzumaki**

**First mate:Eustass Kid**

**Cook:Jewelry Bonney**

**Doctor:Trafalgar Law**

**Swordsman/Designated Swimmer: "Hawk-eye"Mihawk**

****

(Whiskey Peak)

The entire clusterfu-I mean gathering of bounty hunters looked up in shock at the green-haired swordsman that sat on top of a building,mocking them. "I know all about you guys. Back when I was a bounty hunter,you guys had tried to recruit me. Obviously I turned them down,your secrecy didn't agree with me. You all loyally obey a boss that you don't even know the identity of,simple pawns if anything."Zoro said with a smirk the entire time

Mr.8 simply looked up at him with a stone-cold face "This is quite unexpected,but if you know of Baroque Works you must be killed."the frontier agent explained "Just another tombstone added to the cactus rocks."he whispered though everyone heard it.

"A hundred against one doesn't really seem fair."a new voice called out that joined Zoro up on the building "Need some help?"he asked. "Don't you think its overkill to have a captain pitted against a bunch of weaklings?"Zoro asked Naruto "Gee,I don't know. Isn't it overkill to have a 1st mate that is as strong as a captain do the same?"the cape-wearer asked. "Touche'"Zoro sighed in defeat.

"Another nuisance? Fine,at least this one has a bounty."Ms. Monday said cracking her knuckles. **"KILL THEM!"**Mr.8 commanded as he pointed...at an empty rooftop.

The bounty hunters and frontier agents searched frantically for the two pirates,but failed to notice they were in the middle of the crowd pretending to look as well. Upon noticing them they opened fire only to shoot each other because Zoro jumped out of the way,and Naruto allowed them to pass through his body.

"What is wrong with you? They're only two pirates."Mr.8 barked at his subordinates when a sword poked out of one of his curls. "I'm pretty sure that you'll need more than one new tombstone."Zoro said from behind the mayor. "There!Shoot him!"a random bounty hunter shouted as they all took aim,neglecting to notice that they were going to hit Mr.8 as well.

Not wanting to die Mr.8 took out a saxophone and blew into it which revealed it was actually a shotgun. The resulting blast hit his underlings,rather than Zoro,the attacks intended target.

"Geez,what a powerful weapon."Zoro said while hiding behind a building. "Don't admire the enemies weapons."Naruto said as he appeared next to him. "Fine,fine. What are you doing up anyway?"he asked the captain "Never went to sleep,like the rest of my crew,except Bonney she must be accustomed to sleeping late. Right now I have them protecting your crew."Naruto explained.

"Don't you think they'll be really unhappy about that?"Zoro pointed out "Nah,why would they be?"

(Inside the pub)

"I'm really unhappy about this."Kid said as he sat cross-legged on the floor "Why do we have to watch these guys? We should be out there fighting."he ranted. "Whoa,what's this Mr.1st mate not following orders?"Law said in a mock surprised voice. "Shut up! We should at least wake her up,she should suffer with us."Kid said and pointed to their cook.

"No way,if you want to go ahead,but there is a rule all men should know:never wake up a woman."Law said in a frightened tone. "You both should keep quiet. Guarding should be done with vigilance,especially when its captain's orders."Mihawk pointed out as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine,but I'm killing him after this."Kid said,though none of them noticed that Nami was missing from the group.

(Back outside)

Outside it was a one-sided fight all around with the swordsman and the captain of the allied crews. The both of them were taking down the bounty hunters left and right as if it was nobody's business. Both didn't even want to consider this a warmup for the Grand Line.

They were both currently confronting the frontier agents head on and so far only Zoro had suffered any damage. "You think you're pretty strong don't you?"Zoro said as he clutched Ms. Monday's head "Do you wanna see whose stronger?"he asked as he added pressure eventually knocking her out.

"Wow,that was pretty impressive,but you got hit. What kind of guy would willingly take a hit like that? Its stupid."Naruto said as he unceremoniously dropped some leftover bounty hunters onto the ground. "I did it for an effective opening."Zoro defended "Whatever man.".

While both pirates were conversing the Baroque Works agents were thoroughly surprised. They had just witnessed their strongest agent strength-wise get defeated by a teenager "This can't be. Ms. Monday was beat by that boy?"Ms. Wednesday said in denial. "It must be wrong."Mr.8 said "What is?"Mr.9 and Ms. Wednesday asked.

"The wanted poster,it has to be. This man has to be the real captain of the StrawHats,and the one next to him lives up to his bounty."he explained

"It looks like we'll have to fight them seriously then."Ms. Wednesday said with a serious face on. "How are you going to do that?I thought you were already seriously fighting,I should feel insulted."Naruto said as he suddenly appeared in between them surprising the agents,who dispersed at the sight of him.

"Go Ms. Wednesday!"Mr.9 commanded. The woman nodded and put her pinky in her mouth and whistled "Come,Karoo!"she called,and a large human-sized duck appeared that was wearing a saddle and a water barrel around its neck.

"Is that a duck?"Naruto asked with a sweatdrop. He watched on as the woman tried to get the duck to attack,but instead it sat down. While the woman was trying to gain control of her pet Naruto looked up and saw that his partner-in-crime was fighting Mr.9,he also took notice that the crown-wearing man was fighting with steel bats.

Naruto was about to go and lend a hand when Ms. Wednesday appeared and blocked his path "What do you need,finally ready to fight?"he asked as she stood on top of her duck. "Yes,everything has been resolved."she smirked and if one looked closely Karoo had three bumps stacked on top of each other on his head,and he was sweating profusely. Naruto easily noticed since he and they guys on more than one occasion were bopped on the head by the women on their respective crews multiple times in the past,present,and most likely the foreseeable future.

"Take a good look at my outfit,Uzumaki. **Enchanting Vertigo Dance!**"she exclaimed as she started to belly dance,and the next thing the captain knew was that he was kneeling on the ground completely disoriented.

From what he could decipher in his dizzy state,he overheard that Zoro beat Mr.9,then he felt sharp pains in his back. The shock of being hit brought him back into reality and he rolled with the force of the attack to get back into a standing position.

"That hurt,you jerk!"he yelled as he tried to nurse his back,but couldn't reach it. Needless to say the two mysterious agents were surprised that the blond captain had survived a shotgun blast to the back,and was more concerned about the pain than what had actually caused it.

"How can he be a captain?"Ms. Wednesday asked. "Trust me,I ask the same question about my captain,and his crew probably does the same."Zoro sighed out as he slashed Mr.8 and sheathed his sword. Ms. Wednesday was next to go down because Naruto punched her in the stomach.

"Huh,so these goons tried to recruit you?"Naruto asked the swordsman as he tossed him some grog that he pilfered,and sat down next to him on top of another building.

"Yeah,but I wasn't interested back then and I'm still not interested."he answered taking a swig of his alcohol.

"Hey,who are those guys?"Naruto asked and pointed to the newcomers on the battlefield.

When Zoro looked down he saw a black man with dreadlocks and sunglasses. The new guy was wearing a brown trenchcoat with the number five on the left side of the zipper as well as on the bottom left,and a pink scarf underneath his coat.

Standing next to him was a blond woman with a green umbrella,and a dress with a lemon pattern on it and lemon earrings.

"Maybe they're other members,or something."the green-haired teen said as he tossed the now empty bottle over his shoulder. "You think that they're stronger?"the captain asked receiving a shrug from the marimo.

Suddenly they heard gunshots and saw Mr.8 fire bullets from his curls at the two. What both pirates didn't expect though,was the black man stood in the explosion and the woman jumped into the air without any prepping first,and looked to be floating.

"That...should not be possible."Naruto said in utter disbelief,but Zoro was more fixated on the fleeing form of Ms. Wednesday after the guy with the fives on his coat blew up the guy with curlers...with a booger.

"Well,that's enough weirdness for me. I'm going to bed."Naruto said and Zoro nodded as they moved back toward the inn the sleeping pirates were,until they were stopped by Mr.8.

"What the hell?"Zoro asked the man who was clinging to his shoe.

"**PLEASE!THE BOTH OF YOU ARE THE STRONGEST PEOPLE I'VE SEEN!I COULD NEVER DEFEAT AND OFFICER AGENT,BUT YOU COULD!PROTECT PRINCESS VIVI,AND YOU'D BE HANDSOMELY REWARDED!"**he pleaded to the both of them.

"What do you want some more?"the irritated swordsman asked. "Hold on she's a princess?"Naruto asked taking a double-take. "Man we just piss everyone off."he said scratching his head.

"Forget it,lets just go."Zoro said. "Wait,just how handsomely are we talking?"a newly arrived Nami asked.

"Oh,hey Nami."Naruto greeted her to which she smiled. Zoro sighed he just didn't understand what was with that girl when it came to the blond,she'd act completely different than with Luffy and the rest.

"We can save your princess,for a billion beris."she told the now shocked man. "A billion?I'm just a soldier I can't promise that amount."he replied sweatily.

"Isn't she worth that much?"the female pirate asked. "What's she doing?"Naruto asked his friend "Blackmail,plain and simple."Zoro answered as they watched the negotiations take place.

"Okay you guys go get her."Nami commanded the men.

"Are you insane?"Zoro yelled at the navigator. "Of course not,all the money is mine,but the agreement is for both crews."she explained.

"Why am I being roped into this?"Naruto asked her. "Are you saying you don't want to help me."she said rubbing against his arm,making the captain melt. "I'm..gon...princess...get."he said with a blush.

"Are you the devil in human form?"Zoro asked while watching the spectacle. "Don't think that I forgot about you."she said rounding on the swordsman.

"What are you talking about?"he asked making her huff in annoyance "You still owe me from Loguetown,remember?"she asked him

"I didn't even need that money. I got the swords for free."he protested "That may be true,but you promised to pay me back at 300% interest,which means you still owe me 300,000 Beris."she told the teen

"That's outrageous!"he yelled at her "Aren't you going to keep your word?"the carrot-top asked in a deadly tone.

"Y'know the afterlife isn't going to be kind."he told her as he dragged the still dazed captain. "I know,I'm going down in blazes."she chuckled.

(Outskirts)

Princess Vivi was extremely downtrodden because every single one of her friends in Baroque Works had sacrificed themselves to save her from Mr.5 and Ms. Valentine,and Igaram,her guardian,since leaving Alabasta had done the same.

She wished she was stronger so she could have helped,but instead she was retreating on Karoo.

"You won't escape Ms. Wednesday. My Boom-Boom Fruit powers will see to that.** Nez-Palm Cannon!**"the man yelled as he flicked a booger at the girl.

Vivi's eyes widened when she saw it approach her,but she was shocked further when she saw a black hole open in front of her which sucked the explosive in.

"Dude do you know how gross that is?"Naruto asked as he jumped down alongside Zoro as they stood in front of her.

"What are you doing?"the bluenette asked the two pirates "We're rescuing you of course."the swordsman replied as they faced the officer agents.

"So pirates have stooped to saving princesses?"Mr.5 asked them

"Yeah,guess so."Naruto answered. Honestly,he didn't remember what happened,one minute he saw Nami trying to convince him and Zoro to save this princess,when he refused she had walked up to him,and then he saw Zoro dragging him.

"If you insist on getting in our way,I'll bury you into the ground."the lemon-wearing woman said with a wide smirk.

"**NARUTO,ZORO!"**Luffy yelled to the two

"Huh,Luffy?"Naruto questioned "Hey,Luffy you don't have to get involved in this we can handle this."Zoro told his captain

"**I DON'T CARE!WE'RE GONNA FIGHT!"**he yelled to them

"**WHAT!"**came their intelligent answer

"**YOU GUYS BEAT UP ALL THOSE TOWNSPEOPLE,EVEN THOUGH THEY FED US!"**

"Yeah,but they were actually-"both pirates but were interrupted when the vest wearing teen got in front of them poised to deliver twin punches to their faces. Both had to dodge right away,but were shocked to see a wall behind them shatter.

"Are you trying to kill us?"Zoro asked his captain in shock at the destruction the punches caused. "That's right. **DIE!**"

"It looks like they're tied up,Mr.5"Ms. Valentine said with a sweatdrop and her partner nodded. "It looks like it. So let us kill Vivi."he said

"Stop it,Luffy!"Zoro said and he booted his captain into the pair.

"Dammit,what is his problem?"Naruto asked with his arms crossed,he then looked up to see Ms. Valentine flying in the air again.

"I see London,I see France."Naruto said making her blush.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. With my Kilo-Kilo Fruit I can raise and lower my weight at will."she explained,though neither pirate seemed to be paying her any attention. Instead they were looking at the reemerging Luffy holding a K.O'd Mr.5.

"Luffy,you need to calm down these guys were bounty hunters."Zoro explained in the time it took Naruto to jump up to the floating woman and ax kicked her into the ground,before landing in his previous spot.

Vivi was shocked that these rookies had beaten the officers with relative ease,and Karoo was practically trembling in awe.

"I'm done trying to reason with you. I'll fight seriously,but don't complain when I kill you."Zoro told his captain as he tied on his bandana.

"Hold on. I want to knock some sense into him too,but killing him is out of the question."Naruto said "Yeah?Well you're welcome to stop me blondy."the swordsman told him.

Naruto didn't take kindly to having his hair ridiculed,and soon got angry evident by the red lightning streaking across his cape "Blondy?"he asked in a deadly tone.

"Having a dispute,you killers?"Luffy asked with his hat shadowing one of his eyes.

Vivi could only stare at the three powerhouses facing off,their mere presence making her feel like an insect. "How can the Grand Line still have people this strong at its start?"the princess asked herself.

After her question was asked the three immediately charged at one another. Zoro went for an overhead slash on his captain,but had to duck when Naruto tried to roundhouse kick him in the stomach.

Naruto then used the momentum from his kick to get into a handstand,and delivered a kick to his brother that made him fly back from the force.

Luffy took the kick in stride and used his powers to grab onto a building's wall **"Gum-Gum Rocket!"**. Luffy launched himself at Naruto,but then saw that he went through him.

After evading the attack the blond was sent flying into the same wall Luffy used for his attack by some kind of slashing wind.

Zoro then turned just in time to block Luffy's mounted surprise attack. Using this to his advantage,Zoro pushed his block forward and opened his swords in order to break Luffy's guard.

Luffy not wanting to get slashed ducked under the slash,and used **Gum-Gum Spear** on the swordsman's stomach,which resulted in him getting hunched over as Luffy then used **Gum-Gum Bazooka **on his chest.

Zoro was skidding along the ground much like a skipping stone,before he used his swords to halt himself. When he looked up he saw Naruto using his **Fast Forward Barrage** to counter his brother's **Gum-Gum Gatling**.

Zoro rushed back into the fray as he crossed his arms **"Oni..."**Zoro exclaimed as he used his signature attack.

Both of the other fighters in this free-for-all noticed this and prepped their own powerful techniques.

Luffy threw both of his arms behind him **"Gum-Gum..."**

Naruto balled his hand into a fist and brought it back so far that he had one foot on the ground as his fist started to glow **"Nova..."**

As soon as they were all within range of each others attack they let them loose **"Giri!" "Bazooka!" "Punch!"**. The resulting shockwave sent all three of the sailing into buildings,and the dirt.

Neither one of them wanted to yield in the fight,so they all got up after lifting any rubble off of their person,and went back to clash once again.

Suddenly,Zoro and Luffy were punched across the face while Naruto had a gentle hand stop him.

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?WE COULD HAVE LOST A BILLION BERIS JUST NOW!"**The puncher,who was revealed to be Nami yelled at her crewmates. Naruto just stood next to the princess,making sure she was okay,and apologizing for how rude he was as he kissed her hand (not noticing the blush) **(To clarify:Vivi will have a crush on the knucklehead)**.

"Hey,Luffy,where are you?"Kid yelled as he appeared with a hand near his mouth to amplify his voice.

"Oi,Kid what are you doing here? And didn't I tell you to keep an eye on the crew?"Naruto asked his first officer.

"It was those idiot's fault,they distracted me."Kid told his captain and then took notice of the blue-haired girl. "Isn't she that Ms. Wednesday?"he asked.

"Sit down its a long story."Zoro told his fellow first mate.

(A few minutes later)

**(I'll skip the whole Alabasta in turmoil speech 'cause seriously you guys should know this)**

"Wow,Baroque Works sure is twisted to do that to a country."Kid piped up after hearing the princess' plight.

"They are,but the mastermind is far worse."Vivi shivered as she recollected the man.

"Who is?"Luffy asked with a voice laced in curiosity.

"I can't tell you. If I told you his true identity,you'd be hunted down."she frantically said with a hand over her mouth.

"C'mon there isn't anyone else around."Naruto said practically shaking with anticipation. "Yeah,if I'm gonna help I at least want to know who it is I'm fighting."Kid said with a menacing smirk that scared the young girl.

"I'm sorry,but I can't. You all may be strong but you can't possibly stand up to Sir Crocodile,after all he is one of the seven warlords."she told.

It took a few minutes to sink in until everyone stood their with reactions of excitement (for the guys) and shock (for the girls).

"**WHY'D YOU TELL US?"**Nami yelled as she shook the princess who was apologizing in succession.

"Wow,another warlord. Our Grand Line adventures are only beginning too."Kid said. "So this guy is in Hawk-eye's league?Interesting."Naruto said while Luffy was jumping around in excitement and Zoro just had a smirk.

After the celebrations were finished a strange otter and a vulture appeared a few feet away from them,before the otter flew away on top of the vulture.

"Was that an otter?"Zoro asked.

"Who were they?"Nami demanded as she continued to shake the princess. "They were the Unluckies. They report anyone who knows the boss' identity."she cried out.

"Well,have fun."the orange haired girl said as she started to walk away.

"Where are you going Nami?"Luffy asked his navigator. "I'm outta here,its not like they know what I look like.".

As soon as that statement left her mouth the Unluckies reappeared and Mr.13 was writing something on a sketchpad he had brought out. After he was finished he showed everyone that he had mad perfect pictures of Naruto,Luffy,Kid,Zoro,and Nami.

"Wow,those are good."Nami applauded and turned around with tears going down her face.

"Don't worry Nami we can handle it."Luffy laughed

"Yeah,Nami its not like Luffy would ask you to be on his crew if you were weak."Naruto assured her making her blush at their faith.

"Do not worry."the former Mr.8 told them in a replica of Vivi's outfit and holding five dummies.

"What the hell? Its that mayor guy. What are you,an okama?"Kid asked

"No! I'm trying to draw any Baroque Works agents off your trail."he told them as they all nodded their head as if they were just going along with what he said.

"More importantly,princess,I need the Eternal Pose to Alabasta."Igaram asked.

After learning what an Eternal Pose was the pirates were seeing off the man dressed in drag. But after the six turned around to get their crews a giant explosion erupted behind them which incinerated the man's escape ship.

"They retaliated that fast?"Kid asked in shock.

"We have to go!"Naruto said as he and his brother ran to get their respective crews.

(Minutes later)

"And that's the story."Naruto explained to his crew.

"Already knee-deep in trouble,huh?Well I'm not surprised."Law smirked.

"So that's what Crocodile has been up to. That man is swine."Hawk-eye muttered the last part.

"Hello,hey,have you guys heard yourselves?This is Sir Crocodile,warlord of the sea,former bounty of 81 million Beris."Bonney panicked and paced.

"Don't worry so much. Luffy you take Vivi."Naruto told his brother.

"Okay."Luffy said in the affirmative.

"Why?"Vivi asked.

"What are you going to miss me,your highness?"he asked teasing the girl. "I want you to go with Luffy because it was his agreement. We'll meet at Alabasta to help."he explained.

"Alright see you later."Luffy said as he hopped aboard Merry. "Don't try anything while I'm gone."Nami told the pink-haired cook.

"Hmph,do not tell me what to do. Besides I have Usopp working on something for me."she smirked

"And what might that be?"the navigator asked. "Something that'll help me fight."the pinkette said.

Nami grit her teeth as she walked away. She'd need to be able to fight too,to gain Naruto's attention.

(On the Bon-Bon)

"Man,another warlord. This place is awesome."Kid said while lying on the deck.

"Yes,but if that's all it takes to interest you,I'm disappointed. Only stupid people are easily amused."Law taunted much to Kid's ire.

"I have to say that the young swordsman may be onto something with those naps he takes. They must help him cope with his crew."Mihawk sighed out as he looked over to his captain to see the cook flirting with him.

"I'm gonna take the helm."the blond captain said.

Then there was a faint flutter of air that everyone but the blond seemed to notice. When everyone followed it to its end point they saw a peculiar sight.

"Hey,guys did Naruto always have four legs and wear high heels on the extra feet?"Kid asked.

Hawk-eye was edging toward his sword with his hand,Law was standing there to see where this was going,and Jewelry was seething at the woman that was so close to _her_ man.

"This place is quaint,much more welcoming than the StrawHat's ship."a calm sultry voice said.

"Wah,who the hell are you?"Naruto asked and noticed he felt lighter **"HEY,GIMME BACK MY CAPE!"**he yelled at her.

The woman was wearing a purple cowgirl outfit with her cleavage noticeably showing,and large brown eyes with short black hair.

"Hm,smarter than his brother,yet prone to the same tendencies."the mystery woman giggled.

Suddenly,Kid was pushed back along with Bonney,and Mihawk and Law's swords were knocked to the ground by some invisible force.

"Don't point those at me,its dangerous."she smiled tauntingly while she wrapped herself in the cape.

"What are you doing here?Don't make me kick your ass."Naruto aggressively told her.

"And here I thought that unlike your brother you'd accept my help."she said offhandedly.

"Well what is it?"he asked now listening to what she said. Before he decided to kick her ass.

The woman smirked as she flicked an Eternal Pose into his hands. "That is an Eternal Pose that will lead you to The Island of Nothing. That is one stop before Alabasta."she explained.

"Do you really expect us to fall for some Baroque Works trap?"Law asked seriously as he lost his smile.

"Maybe."she answered with the tone he would normally respond with.

"She is not lying. Am I wrong captain?"Mihawk asked with his arms crossed. "Yeah,she isn't lying. Thanks."he said shocking the woman.

After regaining her composure the woman let the cape float back down to the blond and jumped off the ship,landing on top of a giant turtle and left.

"Hey,whats your name."Naruto yelled to her. "Ms. All Sunday."she answered.

"Not what I was looking for,but okay."he muttered.

"Why'd you let her go?We could have taken her as a hostage"Bonney asked though she wasn't going to say why she wanted her captured.

"She isn't bad. She is just playing at that,but I don't know why."Naruto answered as he contemplated on something. "Guys if you meet her in Alabasta don't hurt her seriously,she is still an enemy though."he commanded his crew.

"Alright,there was something off about her anyway."Kid said. "Oui,mon capitaine."Law said as he saluted with a smirk. "Orders are orders. Also,Trafalgar don't ever do that impression again."Hawk-eye told the doctor with a deadly edge to his voice.

Bonney was the only one who had an objection to the orders,but she knew that going up against orders could get her a one-way ticket out of the crew. "Fine."she said through gritted teeth.

"Okay,time for breakfast!"Naruto said earning cheers from the crew except for Hawk-eye.

(The next day)

"What are you doing?"Bonney asked the swordsman lying on the deck.

"I'm taking a page out of Roronoa's book,and sleeping. He seems to be content when he does it."Mihawk replied to her.

"Well,that's a luxury you can't afford,unless you can navigate."the pinkette told him,but he had fallen asleep after she started talking.

"**WAKE UP,YOU YELLOW-EYED BASTARD!"**Bonney yelled as she stomped on his nether region.

This action made Hawk-eye wake up instantly to clutch his injury and cry some very small tears. "I'm glad I got your attention."she smiled sweetly.

"If you think I'm going to let you get away with that-"he started but he soon cowered at her dark aura.

"Finish that sentence and I'll send you back to infancy,or maybe you'd prefer to be an old man."she said in a threatening tone.

"Hawk,take my advice:walk a-way."Kid told the oldest member of the crew. The swordsman heeded the warning and started to help the others with navigating.

"No,I'm pretty sure we follow the red arrow.","No,we have to follow the white side.", "Please,if its in the shape of a ball we probably need to float depending on how high the needle is." the guys argued amongst themselves.

"Hey look an island."Bonney said calmly.

"How the hell did you get to this island? We've been trying to read this pose-thingy all day."Naruto said.

"You guys have been looking at the _Log Pose_,You were supposed to be following the _Eternal Pose_."she clarified.

"We knew that."they all said.

(Raze island)

This new island was very strange to the pirates,for one thing its welcome sign was scratched out and the actual island was barren and black as if nothing had grown there ever.

"Wow,this place is sad."Kid stated taking notice of the huts made out of the plentiful dirt of the island. "Yeah,you would know. Just look at this place and all of these sick people,it doesn't look like they have any doctors either."Law said and insulted Kid's upbringing.

"At least I wasn't sterilized when I was born doc."Kid shot back.

"Who cares about that,where's the food?"Naruto asked while sticking his tongue out. "I doubt that there would be any food on this island,given its present state of famine."Mihawk explained.

"Whats a famine?"Kid and Naruto asked as they tilted their heads to the side. "(sigh) its a lack of food in layman's terms."he explained again to the monkeys.

"No food? Who did this? **WHERE ARE YOU SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS?**"Naruto started to run around.

While he was running around his crew and the island natives just watched his hysterical shouting,that is until he collapsed muttering something about needing meat ramen.

"I'm embarrassed to even be seen with him."Law said while raking his hand across his face in an exasperated fashion.

"Hey guys is it normal to have little kids crawling all over you?"Naruto asked when he somehow appeared with two five-year-olds literally crawling on him like bugs.

"No! What the hell are you two doing?"Kid asked.

When the crew pulled the two kids off their captain they took the time to look at them. One was a boy with a green eye and a brown eye,he was wearing a beige shirt that was in tatters along with his black shorts. He had short spiky red hair,but the spikes were smaller than Naruto's,and he had a hard gaze.

The other child was a girl that had red hair that went down her face in two bangs,the first covered her left eye,and the second went down the middle of her face and stopped at her nose. She,like the boy,had two different colored eyes that were the same colors as his and she wore a beige dress. Also unlike the boy she held a softer gaze.

"So why were you all over our captain,little ones?"Mihawk asked the kids who looked at each other.

"We saw that-" "-you were pirates so we-" "-tried to get some Beri off of you." they said as they completed the sentence while alternating who was talking.

"That was pretty cool. Can you do that again?"Naruto asked excitedly. "Hm,twins huh? Interesting,most twins can have connectivity but to this extent is unheard of."Law said as he observed the two of them up close.

The guys were questioning the kids,but the only two that stayed back were Hawk-eye and Bonney. They were suspicious of these two. Seriously what kids would try to steal from possibly hostile pirates? Not to mention that they didn't seem as starved as the rest of the villagers.

"So what are your names?"Kid asked the two. "My sister's name is Rill." "My brother's name is Russ."they answered for each other.

"Russ and Rill? That's funny."Naruto laughed while they both flushed in embarrassment as all three of the pirates laughed.

The laughs were cut short when a baby transponder snail's ring was heard from Russ' pocket. "We're sorry,but-" "-we have to go."they said as they scurried away at an amazing speed.

"I wonder whats eating them?"Kid asked. "Nothing eats them Kid,they're the only living things on this island. What are you stupid?"Naruto said to his 1st mate.

"That isn't what I meant."he retorted. "Still,how can they have a transponder snail at all?"Law asked.

"You must be newcomers,its about time. Perhaps you could help us?"an old geezer said from the shadows.

(In an alley)

"So we have some fresh meat?"a shadowed man asked the twins,who were sweating in fear and nodded their heads.

"Good,it was getting boring around here. I can't wait to meet them." an equally shadowed woman laughed.

"You two!"the man said pointing at the twins "I want you to separate them one-by-one. It will be simpler to beat them if they're on their own."he said.

Russ and Rill really didn't want to trick these pirates,they were different from the ones they had heard about from the marines. But they also didn't feel like dying by the mystery man and woman either.

(Back with the others)

"So you're telling us that no one has come by this island at all."Law said to the old man. "No,our island was pretty peaceful for a time. That is until these two strangers showed up out of nowhere. They were talking about some 'boss' that had sent them there to deter any marines from approaching someplace called Alabasta."he explained.

When they heard the word Alabasta it clicked in all their minds "Baroque Works."Bonney growled out as everyone nodded,except the clueless senior.

"Anyway,those two came,a man and a woman,they said they were taking over. We didn't believe them at first,but that woman she did something to the island. All she did was place her hand on the ground,and the next thing we knew the island was dead. So we had no choice but to give in to their demands. Those two kids they-"he would've continued if Naruto didn't run off.

"**WHERE ARE YOU BAROQUE JERKS? ITS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT THERE ISN'T ANY FOOD!"**He yelled throughout the island.

"Don't mind him he's eccentric. Could you continue?"Law asked. "and that's their story."the old man finished after the initial shock of Naruto's outburst he continued the story without them.

"**YOU KEPT EXPLAINING,EVEN THOUGH WE WEREN'T LISTENING?"**They all yelled,except the swordsman. "Young people today have no respect for stories,so why should I wait."the old man asked.

"**WE _WERE_ LISTENING!"**They shouted again.

"It doesn't matter what the problem is with those kids. We're after Baroque Works,that's all that matters."Mihawk said simply.

"Well I don't know about you guys,but I'll tend to the wounded and sick for right now."Law stated as he walked away from the group.

"Well,I say we find those kids and ask them whats going on."Kid said and the remaining pirates of the group nodded.

(A few minutes later with Kid)

The pirates decided to split up to find the twins "Jeez,they're good at disappearing."Kid said in a frustrated tone. The flame-haired pirate then caught a glimpse of what he believed was Russ entering an alley "Hey!Kid!"Kid yelled to him and made the _wise_ decision to follow him. When Kid turned into the alley he felt someone touch his chest and he blacked out.

(With Bonney)

The female cook was searching high and low,leaving no stone unturned in order to find...her captain. Instead of finding the children Bonney thought find _her _man was more important. After all the guys could handle the search themselves,right?

"Naruto,where are you?"she called for the blond that had somehow disappeared without a trace,despite the commotion he was making.

"You can never find him when you need him."she puffed out her cheeks in a pout,but suddenly a very familiar form ran by her that she recognized as her captain. "Hey,wait up."she called to him and chased after him.

Eventually,she caught up to him,but was shocked to see that he seemed to be made out of chrome. Before she could question it a glob of liquid trickled onto her shoulder,and encased her in a dome.

"I just love young girls. Maybe I could have some fun with her later?"the shadowed man said in a creepy manner over the shouts coming from the violently shaking dome.

(With Hawk-eye)

The swordsman of the Galactic Pirates felt something amiss on the island and his time on the crew has proven that whenever he got this feeling,his crew was in danger. Luckily for him he got a hold of the twins.

"Now,why don't you tell me where my crew is?"he asked the two guilty looking kids."Well,they've probably been-" "-captured by now."they answered.

"Hm,normally that would be troubling,but with this crew I'm sure they can handle these Baroque Works agents."he said and started to walk away.

"Aren't you-" "going to help them?"they asked worried,and confused by his actions. "No,they need to grow more without me there to save them. Right now I'm the strongest on the crew."he said seriously.

"That's all the more-" "-reason to help."the twins pleaded to him. "Don't worry they're getting there. Pretty soon I'll just be one of the strongest on the crew."he smirked as headed toward the ship to wait for his crews return.

(Minutes later)

Naruto had finally come down from his high and was trudging along with no clear path. "Unh,stupid Baroque Works,killing islands,and taking all the food."he said as he collapsed.

"**I'M LOST,CURSE YOU RAZE ISLAND. THIS PLACE IS A MADHOUSE,A MADHOUSE!"**He yelled to the heavens.

"Finally,I thought you'd never show up."Law said from his sitting position right next to his captain. "How long were you sitting there?"the blond asked embarrassed.

"For awhile actually. Mostly because of the banner."the doctor pointed above their heads to the large banner that read: "Galactics if you want your goth and bitch back meet us at noon,in the center of town".

"So,we going?"Law said while getting up with his captain.

"We,go."he seriously stated as he and his doctor strode towards the unknown Baroque Works agents.

**AN:Done,sorry about the kids names,if you don't like them blame my brain. I swear my imagination was better as a child as of now it like at 60-70% capacity,but what are you gonna do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto and his Galactic Pirates**

**AN: Okay here is the next chapter sorry for the wait, I was collecting my thought and thought of a new crossover with Scott Pilgrim that I think is very unique in my opinion, but I digress.**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own this stuff and the characters, but if I did... the possibilities.**

**Galactic Pirates**

**Captain: "The Universe Pirate" Naruto Uzumaki Bounty: 50 million Beli**

**1****st**** mate: Eustass Kid**

**Cook: Jewelry Bonney**

**Doctor: Trafalgar Law**

**Swordsman/Designated Swimmer: "Hawk-eye" Mihawk**

(Raze island: town center)

Naruto and his doctor were walking toward the center of the run-down, desolate, and destroyed town in order to save two members of their crew. The fact that the two kidnappers were Baroque Works members was a small bonus since it was their ultimate goal to topple the organization anyway.

Both pirates were curious to see what kind of agent they'd have to face, after all for them to work for a Warlord of the Sea they would need to be tough.

"Hey, what do you think they're gonna look like?" Naruto asked his doctor with a little curiosity in his voice.

"I'm not completely sure, but judging by the Frontier Agents you told me about they might not be that strong." Law answered, with a critical thinking face adorning his features.

"Yeah, but what if they're Officer Agents? Vivi said that they are the higher-ups in the group, and they only get orders from Crocodile." Naruto pointed out to the teen. "Hm, if that is true then we'll have to be prepared." he replied to his superior with one of his rare serious expressions.

"I can't help to be a little excited about fighting them." Naruto smirked at the thought of the agent look like ultimate badasses with lightning coming out of their eyes, and fire breath.

"So they've finally showed up, that's too bad I was about to have fun with this woman." a rather sinister sounding voice called from the middle of the square. Despite the voice talking to them the two pirates were shocked at the chrome statue of Bonney that was right next to him.

It was clear that it was the real cook because of the clear sign of shock on her face, and the realistic facial features on it. "What the hell did you do to my cook you asshole?" Naruto asked with his fist clenched.

Naruto much like Luffy didn't take kindly to his crew being badmouthed, or defeated especially if it was a surprise attack. So he was holding himself back from punching this guy's light out.

"Well I" "Hey, let me jump in first!" a female voice sounded this time, as said woman jumped down from one of the nearby dead trees with Kid on her back.

Once again they duo was shocked to see that the first mate seemed to be covered in black spots, and had some blood dripping from his mouth.

"Law, whats wrong with him?" Naruto asked the doctor with barely contained rage clearly showing. "It seems like he's been infected by the plague, but it should be impossible the disease itself was reported as extinct." Law explained with a frown on his face now.

"Its true that the disease was extinct, but my partner can" "My devil fruit,the Health-Health fruit, has powers that allow me to control ones health either making it good or bad mostly bad though." the woman explained to them.

"Why don't you show your faces, Officer Agents?" Naruto asked and saw them take off the cloaks they were wearing to show two very interesting people, well one of them anyway.

The man was wearing a white button-down shirt with suspenders, with high pants and thick glasses. Basically he was a nerd in all over except for his surprisingly deep, evil-sounding voice.

The woman had flawless tan skin and was every pervert's dream since she was wearing an obviously too small nurse outfit that had red crosses where her nipples would be, and to top it off her black bra (which was straining) was showing since she neglected to button up her outfit.

"Okay, Law you fight the nerd I'll take the woman." Naruto said with blood dripping out of his nose. "**NO WAY!** I want to fight her you can take him, so you can save your girlfriend." Law objected to the plan with blood dripping as well.

"Hey, I'm the captain you bastard I decide who we fight. And what girlfriend?" the blond argued with him.

"Hey pay attention to us will you." the man sighed out while the woman giggled at the display.

"Yeah, what do you want?" they asked so they could get back to their argument. "I am Mr.-1 and" "I'm his partner Ms. Checkup day." Ms. Checkup day once again interrupted her partner. "Ms. Checkup day please refrain from interrupting me in front of the".

"So there's a negative one, huh?" Naruto while he picked his nose like he didn't care about the answer "Vivi never mentioned you." Law pointed out.

"That is correct, its because the boss decided to keep us a secret, just in case he was found out." Mr.-1 explained and sighed in relief because he was able to finish his sentence this time. Usually his partner interrupted him whenever he opened his mouth and it was everyone not just her.

"Y'know what I think? I think that you two had the potential to be Mr.1 and partner, but someone better had come along so you got booted down instead. Not only that, but you couldn't even hold a real place like Mr.4 or something so he eventually got you out of his hair by putting you here." Law theorized and without knowing got it right.

"It makes no difference, we can get back in the bosses good graces if we end someone like you. That bounty of yours will make our numbered positions a sure thing." Mr.-1 told them.

"So that outfit of yours, am I supposed to know that you were a doctor at one point?" Law asked the woman that had inflicted a deadly disease on his crewmate. "Yeah, I was, but when I got my powers I accidentally killed a patient. It wasn't all bad though he was a criminal that the marines wanted to be treated for his broken arm, so he'd be ready for his execution. My powers made me realize that no one can truly be saved, we just stave death off for a few years. We all meet our end eventually, so what if it comes sooner?" she smiled maniacally as she gave her speech.

"You're no doctor, you are a monster. You've turned on the hippocratic oath all doctors swear on." Trafalgar was now visibly angry at learning this information and his captain looked at him in mild surprise.

"Law, are you okay?" he asked him "Yes, but now I need to fight her for the honor of doctors that are actually true to the oath." he said with conviction and saw the respect his captain had for him go up when he nodded his head.

(Drum Island)

Tony Tony Chopper had sneezed as he was walking with some volatile chemicals and they exploded making him fly out of Drum Castle.

(Raze Island)

"Do you honestly" "Yeah we know we can beat you!" Naruto interrupted the man once again. "Let me finish my sentence." the man chided the pirate captain.

"Fine, what do you have to say?" Naruto asked. "Your crew members are going to die anyway." he cryptically told them.

"How so?" "Well, this young lady only had oxygen for an hour and by now she has got about" "20 minutes" Naruto finished with a guess. **"YES! OKAY!** Stop cutting into my sentences!"

"Sorry, its just with that meager appearance how can someone help themselves?" Law admitted to the man "I know, I mean the way he looks makes him seem so boring and nerdy. I just can't bother to listen." Naruto agreed with his doctor.

"More importantly back to the matter at hand, that guy" "This guy has the plague, like Mr. Good doctor said, but it far more advanced than the norm, he'll die from it soon." Ms. Checkup day laughed at their angry faces. They were basically toying with the lives of their crew (excluding one) like it was a game you play if one was bored.

"They won't die, I won't let them. They're my crew, and I need them to be strong." Naruto said in confidence and could almost feel Bonney and Kid getting angry over being dropped on by these losers. "That's not all either, you've been messing with those kids." Law pointed out to their enemies and their captain who wasn't there for the old man's tale.

"They're the reason why the kids need to steal from pirates? I'll kick their asses!" Naruto yelled and charged the nerdy looking man while Law ran at the woman.

(Trafalgar Law vs. Ms. Checkup day)

Law went for an overhead slash on the traitorous doctor, but was surprised when she jumped 10 feet in the air "I told you I can control health. Even if its seems impossible, it depends on the muscles you work on." she explained. "So you're basically extending and augmenting your physical capabilities?" Law asked the woman that smirked in response. "Exactly. How will you make it up here now?" she taunted the man, but then noticed a blue sphere around her.

"What the?" she noticed the teen had slashed at the air from his position on the ground, and noticed the air ripple slightly. With that slight confirmation the woman could tell it was bad news so she maneuvered her body out of the way.

"Dammit, I missed. **Room.**" Law then switched himself with some dirt to appear next to the agent as she landed on the ground.

"How are you moving so fast?" she asked and took a swing at his face, but was blocked by his sheath "Its my devil fruit power." he said simply and kicked her in the gut.

"Shouldn't you know not to hit a lady?" she asked him in pain from the kick. "Normally I wouldn't, but I'll make an exception." he said and pointed to his right arm. She looked down to see the appendage cut from her body, though she could still feel it there, she even moved her fingers as confirmation.

"What good is slashing someone if they don't die?" she questioned the hat wearing teen, "I'm not a killer like you, though I'm not above it either some just can't be saved. That doesn't mean I'll kill you, you'd want that with your ideology." Law told her and it seemed like it made her angry as well. "Why? If you don't kill me, I could come after you again!" she screamed and left her arm behind in the process, Law had prepared to retaliate after he blocked the initial strike, but he didn't know the woman had strengthened her arm muscles.

Once the punch hit the man was sent skipping across the dirt, and once he got up he started coughing uncontrollably until blood came out of his mouth "Tuberculosis, hmm?" he asked the evil woman and to tell the truth even the devil would have been put off by her smirk.

"Look who knows their illnesses. Normally, I'd toy with you, but the boss has been calling agents to Alabasta and your heads will make a great gift." she told him, and used her powers to freak him out further. Ms. Checkup day decided to use her power to upgrade her healing factor to the point of regrowing her missing arm.

"I did not need to see that." Law told her then used his powers to flip her upside-down by motioning his index finger up **"Tact."**

The woman was beginning to get annoyed with the teen and his powers at this point, lucky for her Trafalgar had to take the time to cough again which left an opening that she jumped and axe kicked him into the ground.

"You sure you're a pirate? If you can't beat little old me, you can't survive the boss." the woman continued her taunting of the man until she was slashed diagonally on her chest. "Don't underestimate rookie pirates, we're the ones you need to look out for." Law coughed out, he didn't show it but the illness was worse then normal with her powers and he most likely would've passed out from the pain (if he were normal).

"I hope your medical skills aren't rusty. **Shambles!**" he exclaimed cutting her head, arm, and legs from her torso. "What? Is this supposed to slow me down?" she called to him, Law just picked her head up "I'm not done yet. **Dissection.**" it was then that Law cut out all of her internal pieces along with her bones, and even her brain and eyes. Ms. Checkup day was now petrified at the man's ruthlessness _'He has to be some kind of sadist to lay out someone's organs in front of them.'_ she thought in terror it was even worse when you could still feel everything working even though they were in front of you. "Looks like you lose." he said and made to literally stomp on her brain, but before he could she passed out from the implication.

Law felt the lung disease leave his body after she lost consciousness,so it was easy to tell that Kid was cured as well, not only that but the island was green again with healthy trees and grass. The doctor also saw the cook was free...and smothering their captain. Just what happened during his captain's fight?

(Naruto vs. Mr.-1 [earlier])

Naruto charged at the glasses wearing man and delivered a spin kick to his head which went straight through the man's head "What? Does every one in the Grand Line have a logia devil fruit?" Naruto said clearly annoyed as Mr.-1 recreated his head with a chrome look. "Merc-Merc Fruit, with it I've become" "A mercury man with the power to change into mercury at will." Naruto guessed and irritated the man again.

"Yes, and now that we're fighting, I don't have to listen to your interruptions anymore. **Mercury Scythe!**" the man called with his outstretched arm taking the shape of a scythe. Naruto let it pass through him and smirked "I'm a logia too, but my powers allow me to hit you. **Spatial Rend!**" Naruto blasted the man into the dirt, kicking up a large cloud of it in the process.

When it cleared the Officer Agent wasn't there, but there was a large hole in the ground. Suddenly the man shot out of the ground and hit the blond with his drill-like arm **"Mercury Drill!" **he smiled while adjusting his glasses "If your a logia how come I just hit you?" he asked cockily. "I can't do it on reflex yet, I can only do it when I can see the attack coming." Naruto explained, after all since gaining his powers he had focused more on attacking, and even if he could do it on reflex seastone could still hurt him as shown with Smoker, so he needed to get hit every now and then so he wouldn't get used to not being hit.

"How foolish, being invincible makes being a logia best. Especially, with powers like mine. Those kids immediately started working for us when I threatened to" "You threatened them? I'm going to kick your ass." Naruto sped himself up and hit the man in the stomach with his knee. Then he brought it into his face which broke his glasses "How the hell are you able to hit me?" he said while resetting his broken nose, at first he thought it was luck that the pirate hit him the first time,but he did it again which meant it wasn't a fluke.

"Spatial distortion, using it I can basically change you back into a human the moment I hit you." Naruto smirked and punched the man for good measure so he could tell he wasn't lying. "Pirates are all so annoying, but the good thing about them is their treasure." Mr.-1 laughed at the blond "Too bad, we're basically broke right now." Naruto normally would have laughed nonchalantly about their lack of funds, but this was a battle.

"Fine, having that woman is a nice consolation prize, especially with how she dresses." the man smiled suggestively "If you think that I'm going to let you keep my cook as some kind of toy. **YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN!**" Naruto yelled to the man and rushed again.

"**Mercury Shield." "Nova Punch!"** Naruto superheated punch melted right through the metal and burned into the side of the man's face. "Dammit, you're so irritating." the man jumped into the air with a huge blob of the liquid metal forming from his arms "I'll defeat you with the same move that beat that woman." he called from the air **"Mercury Dome!"** the agent sent the blob at the blond "It will enclose and wrap around you until you're a statue just like that bitch." he laughed.

"Don' call my cook a bitch!" Naruto shouted back while making no motions to avoid the incoming attack. The blob had closed into a sphere around the blond and began to compress "I told him what would happen, and he stood there and took his fate." Mr.-1 laughed heartily at the blond's stupidity. That's when a long black and purple spike rushed out of the dome and stabbed him through the stomach **"Space Dagger."** Naruto's voice sounded from within the sphere "Damn, I almost died." he laughed with his left arm being the weapon.

"Hm, oh, I forgot that you were on this." he talked to the passed out agent and unceremoniously shook him off of the weapon. Naruto then looked over to his cook's location and was blinded by her bust.

(Present time)

"I'm so happy that you saved me, I love you!" she said while rubbing his head further into her valley. She would've continued if the other two members of the crew weren't watching "You having fun?" Kid asked her, which resulted in the both of them getting punched "You. Didn't. See. Anything!" she growled at them and received nods.

(Back at the ship)

"Are you sure we weren't attacked? After I beat that nerd, I couldn't see anything." Naruto said, but he was wondering why his cook was blushing so much and his fellow males were hesitant to say anything.

"Perhaps we should figure it out later. This island is very beautiful its too bad that we have to head out for Alabasta." Hawk-eye said with the kids being on the ship with them.

Upon arriving to the ship the twins had apologized to them repeatedly for selling them out to the agents. The crew had easily forgiven them for it seeing that they were forced to in the first place it wasn't that hard. Also the entire island seemed to know they were the one that had did it so they were congratulated on the way to the ship as well.

"I'm glad we're leaving this place." Naruto said with a disgusted face "Why is that? Those kids seemed fond of us, they wanted us to return one day." Mihawk stated "Its not about them, they're our friends. Its just that those villagers called us heroes, blech." Naruto told them while sticking his tongue out. "It isn't that bad, I like being recognized." Bonney said wondering what the big deal was, "You have no reason to be a pirate then. We didn't save the island for some heroic deed, we did it to save the two of you, and help those kids out. The island was just brought back to life in the process." Law explained to the woman who seemed to understand now.

"Alright the anchor is back up, lets go already." Kid said and they set sail toward the Island of Nothing.

(The Island of Nothing)

"I can understand why its called the Island of Nothing." Naruto said as they took in their surroundings, or lack thereof. The entire island was much liked Doc Isle, but there weren't any buildings or anything for that matter. "Maybe she did send us into a trap." Bonney offered the crew "No, she wouldn't remember she's pretending." Naruto told her in all seriousness.

"Who might you be talking about, travelers?" a disembodied voice asked. "Did one of you guys say that?" Naruto asked his crew and they shook their heads. **"GHOST!"** Naruto started frantically running around while his crew had sweatdrops.

"I'm sorry, but I'm no ghost. This might help you, in front of each of you is a pair of glasses that I've laid down for you." the voice told them, and they picked the invisible glasses.

Once they put them on they all (excluding their hysteric captain) saw a town that wasn't there before. "That must be better, but maybe you should help that blond out." a man had told them. He had white hair, but looked around 20, and was wearing a lab coat indicating he might be a scientist.

Eventually, the crew caught their captain and learned the man's name was Naza, but despite his appearance he wasn't a scientist he was an aspiring assistant to a Dr. Vegapunk. Hawk-eye knew who that was from his time as a Warlord, and told them his limited knowledge on him.

"I'm amazed at how much you know Mr. Hawk-eye. Most don't know any of the projects he has even begun to work on." Naza started to ramble about the doctor's accomplishments, but by that point the pirates stopped listening.

"Hey, Naza can you tell us why everything here was invisible?" Kid asked the man. "Of course, its really amazing. Our island's climate creates a special kind of particle that simulates blindness **(I know, but it come on there are islands in One Piece that rain lightning so keep an open mind)**, normally it would be impossible to live like this but Dr. Vegapunk created the glasses we're wearing. He made them specially designed to filter the particles out. "Seriously? That's awesome." Naruto exclaimed while he and Kid started to repeatedly lift their glasses off their face to watch them work.

"Idiots." Law sighed at their stupidity while heading to a bar. Though no one in the group seemed to realize the four shadowed individuals on top of one of the buildings "So we meet again." the lead male said, and hopped down with his group entering the bar.

(Bar)

All the patrons of the bar were gawking at the pirate crew, seeing Kid, Bonney, and Naruto scarfing down food like there was no tomorrow. "You shouldn't have offered to pay for dinner. You've no idea how much they can eat." Hawk-eye consoled the crying man. "Its just, I thought it was going to be a plate each." he continued to cry.

Though all merriment was halted when the door was kicked in, but the pirate crew seemed unfazed since they were continuing to eat and comfort.

"Hey, loser remember me?" a familiar voice called to the blond. After the man stopped talking Naruto froze "Oh. My. God." he said in shock not noticing the man's smirk at being remembered. "Kid, don't steal my food do you wanna die!" Naruto exclaimed, not paying any attention to the guy calling him out.

"Turn around!" a female voice said this time, "Uh, oh its you. Whats your name again?" Naruto asked the raven-haired teen. "Sasuke Uchiha. The man you wrote off on that island of freaks." he gritted out. "Oh, yeah I remember. That was funny when Kid kicked that girl's ass with one punch." he laughed with Kid at the memory.

"Are you sure that theses losers are a crew." another girl asked. She had red hair sticking out of a black hat with bandages going around it, and a tan tunic. "Hey, you got some new members. That's pretty cool. Hey, is your hair naturally that color?" Naruto asked while pointing to her head.

"It doesn't matter if its my real color, bastard!" she said in indignation. "Its a dye job." Naruto whispered to Kid. "You should watch your mouth, Tayuya this man is a captain with a bounty of 50 million." a fat teen with orange eyes, and three orange tufts of hair on his head and a similar tunic to the now named Tayuya.

"No, way he can be one just look at him." she pointed to the blond who looked at them with his finger in his nose, before taking it out "Hi." he said as if they didn't see him doing it.

"Who is this loser? Your newest member." he looked at the man with the large sword. "Yeah, that's Hawk-eye." he told them. "It seems you were correct with this crew they are fairly weak, I find it miraculous they made it this far." Mihawk stared at them with his eyes piercing through their bodies.

"If we were we I wouldn't have a 93 million Beri bounty." Sasuke said as most of those in the bar backed away from him. "And. Am I supposed to be impressed? We just entered the Grand Line, and we've probably faced more dangers than you have. The only reason you have that is probably because you randomly attack civilians." Naruto said as if he knew. "So, seeing as you've tracked me down do you wanna fight or something?" he asked the Uchiha. "No, you believe that you are better, but I proved you wrong. My bounty is proof enough." he said as he walked away.

"I don't like that guy, he's an asshole." Law said finally. "Don't worry, if bounties are his measure for strength then he's a fool." Naruto said wisely "Spoken like a true captain." Mihawk smirked.

"You guys are crazy, opposing someone with a higher bounty." Naza told them frantically. "We'll be fine." Naruto smirked at the man.

(2 days later)

The crew had left the Island of Nothing without causing any mass mayhem (other than emptying out Naza's wallet).

"I'm so hungry." all three of the big eaters on the crew sounded. "Out of all the food you ate, your still hungry?" Trafalgar asked them. "Yeah, of course we need food all the time." Naruto answered, he then sniffed the air.

"What's with you?" Kid asked "You smell that? Its a small furry animal." Naruto said with a manic smirk. "How can you smell-" the cook started to ask, until Naruto grabbed the oars and rowed toward the smell.

"Its here!" Naruto jumped off of his ship into a vaguely familiar one, or maybe the hunger was getting to him. "Huh?" a small walking reindeer was seen on the deck wearing red shorts and a red hat with an 'x'.

"I found it. Come here!" "Ahh. Luffy, Zoro!" they yelled eventually Kid saw it and decided to help his captain catch their dinner. "They don't seem to be observant." Hawk-eye sweatdropped with the cook and doctor.

"Gotcha, hey Jewelry let's grill him up." Kid stated "No we can't just eat him." Naruto pointed out, to which the reindeer sighed in relief. "We need to skin him first." "Yeah, you're right." they realized **"Ahhhhh!"** "Chopper, what's with all the yelling?" Zoro asked as he came out and saw the spectacle.

"Oh, hey, Zoro. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "This is Merry, and stop trying to eat our doctor." the swordsman told them.

(a few hours later)

"So you guys fought that fatty too." Kid asked the StrawHats, "Yeah, he started chewing on Merry like a snack." Usopp said in a sad voice and put his hand on the makeshift repairs he had done. "Its no big deal, I'm sure Merry forgives you guys. As long as you guys are alright that's all that matters." Naruto smiled. Everyone, besides Luffy, Chopper, and Nami "So optimistic."

"So, Vivi we're heading for Alabasta?" Law asked the princess "Yes, all the Baroque Works officer agents will be converging there for the final stand." she explained with her serious face. "Great, this is gonna be so cool." Naruto stated, "Yeah, fighting in a war is going to be great." Kid said with a sinister smirk.

"Don't destroy the kingdom in your fights." the pinkette cook said with a sweatdrop. "What's the fun in fighting in a war if you can't wreck stuff?" the stronger males asked all at once, "Just don't do it." she sighed.

After a bit of sailing everyone of the males were (excluding Sanji, Zoro, Hawk-eye, and Chopper) were sitting on the railing of Merry trying to catch some food. "I can't believe you guys are out of food." "How wasteful can you be?" Kid and Naruto asked. "Hey, your out of food too lighten up." Usopp called out "Yeah, but you're the people we mooch off of." Law pointed out to them. "Can't argue there." they all said at once ignoring Karoo's cries to let him go since they were using him as bait.

"Wait do fish even eat ducks?" Luffy asked "No, but he's made of meat so maybe a shark likes duck." Kid suggested. "No, they like to eat human's, so maybe we could use Chopper he's close to being a human." Naruto offered.

Soon they came across a large cloud of smoke "Why is there smoke in the middle of the ocean?" Kid asked the others. "Nami, what is that thing?" Luffy questioned his navigator, "Its just steam." she answered. "That still doesn't answer why its in the middle of the sea." Law pointed out to her.

"There's an undersea volcano under the steam, in about a thousand years a new island is going to be there." she explained. "Really lame." they all said mocking her for being the only one that knew as they proceeded through it.

Once they were on the other side Kid, Luffy, Law, Naruto, and Usopp were shocked to see some okama on Karoo. "We caught something." Naruto said "That's a weird fish." Luffy stared at the guy "Open your eyes. Its an okama, we can't eat that." Kid explained to them as the okama let go of Karoo, and immediately started drowning.

"Thank you for saving me. Do you think I could have a warm bowl of soup?" the unknown man asked "No way! We're the ones that need food!" they all yelled at him.

"You can't swim, so does that mean you're a devil fruit user?" Trafalgar asked the question on most of their minds. "Yes, and seeing that my crew haven't come to rescue me, I'll put on a show for you." he smiled, then smashed his hand into Luffy's face which made the crews get ready to attack him.

"Hold on. Its all a part of my act." the man said in Luffy's voice, and he had Luffy's face too. "Luffy!? You can switch places with people?" Naruto asked. "No, I ate Clone-Clone Fruit. It allows me to copy someone's face with my right hand, and my face returns to normal with my left." he explained and went around touching everyone's faces.

"I don't have to hit you. And my face isn't all that changes, my body does too." he told them and changed into Nami while opening his shirt.

All the guys were amazed at what was actually underneath Nami's shirts, until the man was punched in the head which inexplicably turned him back to normal as well. "Don't do that!" she growled at him.

The guys were shouting for an encore from the man and he cycled through the repertoire of faces he had memorized, but no one noticed Vivi's shocked look at one of the faces. "How do you like my act?" "Its cool!" they all then started to do the can-can while shouting 'This ain't no joke!'.

"Hey, weirdo is that your ship?" Nami asked the okama while secretly hoping it was so he would leave. "It seems it time for me to go, my friends." he said with his back turned to them "You can't go!" Luffy and Usopp yelled. "Yeah, join our crew." Naruto said to the man, "I'm sorry, but I can't. I still have something I must do, but remember friendship is measured by the time you've spent together." he gave them a thumbs-up and had tears streaming down his face. He then jumped to his ship "Let's go men!" "Yes sir, Mr.2 Bon Clay!" they shouted.

"Mr.2 Bon Clay?!" the pirates shouted "We just had an enemy on our ship." Law said with a bead of sweat on his face. "Vivi, didn't you know what he looked like?" Luffy asked the princess, "No, I don't kno what Mr.1 looks like either. All I knew was that Mr.2 was a transvestite, wore a swan coat, and it said 'okama way' on the back." she cried.

"Are you stupid?" everyone but Nami asked her.

"One of his faces was my father's." she realized, "This is bad, he could imitate the king." Zoro stated. "Not only that, but he has our faces now." Kid brought to their attention, "We can't trust each other at this point either." Chopper said worriedly.

"Luffy!" Naruto called catching everyone's attention "What's my middle name?" he asked the teen. "I don't know!" he answered **"YOU'RE THE SWAN!"** Naruto accused him "I am?". "Of course you are! My brother would know my middle name." he said.

"Naruto, you don't even know what the 'D' in you name stands for." Law told his captain, "I knew that." he answered.

(a few minutes later)

The crews sailed for a while, for the final stretch to Alabasta. They had also almost caught a sea cat, but before the males could catch for food, Vivi hit them which allowed it to escape.

"I really wanted to eat that thing." Luffy said sadly with his brother. "Vivi, the weathers calmed down." Nami told her, "Good, add that to the Sea Cat and we've entered into Alabasta's climate zone."

"Those ships are a sign as well, yes?" Mihawk asked her. Soon enough everyone gathered at the back of Merry to see a large amount of ships behind them with the sail carrying the Baroque Works symbol. "Baroque Works has this many underlings?" Bonney questioned no one in particular, "We should get rid of them now then." Usopp shivered at their sheer numbers.

"Don't bother." Naruto said with his serious face on, with his first mate standing next to him. The girls of course thought this made him seem hot, but the guys understood that they would be wasting energy.

The pirates were then seen tying bandages to their left arms in order to tell who was who in case they were replaced by Mr.2, of course they had to explain to those who weren't there during his visit.

"All done. From now on our left arms will bear the sign of our fellowship!" Luffy called with everyone's left arms pointed inward to form a circle "OK, time to go ashore. **TO EAT!** And then we'll go to Alabasta." Luffy added with his brother cheering for food. Both crews didn't realize that someone very important was about cross their path.

(Port of NanoHana)

"I smell food!" Naruto called as he ran with Luffy toward the smell. "Hey, guys wait!" Kid called to them "Wow, Flamehead is acting mature?" Nami asked. "Make sure you grab me some steaks!" he called resulting in him getting punched.

(Spice Bean:restaurant)

Currently inside the restaurant Smoker was conversing with a man that was wearing an orange hat with a smiley and frowny face on it, a red beaded necklace, black shorts, and no shirt. That is until Luffy burst through the wall, crashing into Smoker and the man.

"Naruto, I found it." "Awesome, Luffy. Eat as much as you can." they said to each other, not realizing what they did as they dug in.

"Who the hell did tha-" the man said as he exited the hole in the wall, but froze when he saw the two pirates "Luffy, Naruto, hey its me-" "Strawhat, and Uzumaki!" Smoker barged in and trampled over the man.

"You two actually showed up." he said, though they seemed more intent on eating than listening to him. "Bait a minnit, ur Doker." Naruto said in a voice muffled by the food in his mouth while Luffy's eyes widened considerably. "Boh trap." he said, both pirates then shoved the food in their mouths and ran out of the restaurant. None of them noticed the man got up and chased after them.

(Outside)

Eventually the pirates had amassed a hoard of marines with Smoker and Tashigi in there too. "Hey, look there's Naruto and Luffy." Usopp pointed out with all the male pirates wearing turbans to protect their skin from the sun, and the girls were wearing dancer outfits (what you should expect from sending Sanji shopping).

"Yes, and it seems they've brought a large amount of marines with them." Hawk-eye said with a calm tone despite the severity of the situation. "Oh, no." Kid spoke out "They forgot my steaks.", "Is that really the priority here?" Bonney asked him. "Guys, go back to the restaurant and get my steaks!" Kid yelled before getting bopped over the head again.

"Hey, there're the guys." Luffy told his brother "Good, let's get out of here." Naruto stated as they both ran to the crews location. **"LOSE THEM FIRST YOU IDIOTS!"** Zoro screamed at them.

"You won't get away." Smoker told them as he sent his smoke fist at them, but it stopped just short of hitting Luffy because a wall flame halted the fist. "You again?" Smoker asked the same guy from the restaurant. "We can go ahead and fight, but it'll take too long. We're too evenly matched." the man said with small flames coming off of his body though it didn't seem to bother him.

"You still getting into trouble Luffy, Naruto?" he asked the two captains who had looks of shock "Ace!?" the asked.

**AN: Finished. Enjoy readers, and look out for my new crossover**

**P.S: the Chronicle crossover may take longer, since I though the majority would vot for Matt, but don't worry as soon as I get it straightened out it'll be up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto and his Galactic Pirates**

**AN: Yet another chapter of one of my most popular stories posted enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Naruto, though I don't want to own Naruto so much anymore**

**Galactic Pirates**

**Captain: "The Universe Pirate" Naruto D. Uzumaki Bounty: 50 million Beli**

**1st mate: Eustass Kid**

**Cook: Jewelry Bonney**

**Doctor: Trafalgar Law**

**Swordsman/Designated Swimmer: "Hawk-eye" Mihawk**

(Nanohana Port)

"Ace! Is it really you?" Luffy asked happy to see the teen along with his brother, though the crews would have liked to know the connection between the three men.

"There isn't any time for us to be talking. You guys need to get out of here, I'll take care of the marines. We'll talk later." Ace smirked at them as the two captains commanded their crews to get back to the ships.

_'Who is that with the pirates? It looks like...Hawk-eye?!'_ Smoker thought while staring at the pirates' retreating forms, and got ready to fight Ace.

(Aboard Merry)

After arriving at the ship Vivi had sent Karoo straight to Alubarna to give her father a message explaining the situation. "Remember to conserve your water, and be careful Karoo." she told her pet duck, and he saluted.

Karoo then took off toward his destination, while drinking his water at a fast pace. **"I SAID CONSERVE YOUR WATER!"** she yelled at him.

"So who was that guy that helped us out anyway? I couldn't see him." Bonney asked her captain. "Huh? Oh yeah, that was our big brother." he stated nonchalantly with a goofy smile that was shared by Luffy.

"Your brother?" Law asked, he was puzzled like the rest of the crew, mostly because Naruto and Ace didn't seem to be alike.

"Go figure, three brothers who're all pirates, and ate devil fruits." Sanji pointed out to everyone.

"Yeah, Ace sure was great. Even when Naruto and I ate devil fruits, we couldn't beat him in a fight." Luffy and Naruto laughed at the memories.

"Wow, the both of you are monsters, and you lost to a normal person?" Kid asked with a sweatdrop. "Exactly, we were really weak back then." Naruto laughed out even harder.

"I guess the big brother of two monsters is an even bigger monster." Usopp stated with a deadpan expression.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. I'm sure we could beat him now." Luffy said in confidence. "Who do you think you can beat, Luffy?" Ace asked as he appeared out of nowhere, and landed on the banister of Merry in the same spot Luffy was occupying, which booted him off.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you for looking after these two, I know they're a handful." the shirtless man said while bowing to everyone, though Bonney had her finger pointed at him.

"Hey, whats your problem?" Zoro asked the girl, "I didn't know they knew someone so famous!" she exclaimed.

The three brothers looked at each other with questioning glances "We do?" they asked. "Yes! Your Portgaz D. Ace, second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates!" she pointed out to them. "Oh, you know Pops?" he asked. "They don't, but I do." Hawk-eye spoke up from his position "Hawk-eye? Well, I can't say that I'm surprised, Naruto always did get the most peculiar friends." he said with mirth in his voice.

_'Peculiar?'_ the Galactics thought collectively.

"So, if you're a part of the Whitebeard pirates, what are you doing here?" Nami asked him. "Well, the main reason I'm here is to track down one of my former underlings, he's started calling himself "Blackbeard". He committed an unforgivable sin for a pirate, "Crewmate killing". Ace said with anger hidden in his voice.

Both crews wondered how anyone would kill their own crewmate, and run like that. The guy must have been a real coward.

"But then I started hearing about you guys, I decided to take a side trip. I wanted to ask you guys, if you wanted to join Whitebeard?" "Nope!" they answered immediately.

Bonney grabbed her captain and started to shake him "**HOW COULD YOU TURN THAT DOWN!? WHITEBEARD'S THE STRONGEST MAN IN THE WORLD!"**

"Calm down, its no big deal." Naruto said calmly despite his cook shaking him. "Do you want him as an enemy!?" "It was bound to happen. We became pirates to find One Piece ourselves, I don't want to be under someone." Naruto stated.

"I knew you'd both say that, you always were stubborn. It didn't hurt to ask though." Ace laughed at his brothers "Before I go I want you guys to have these." he then tossed them some pieces of paper.

"What is it?" Luffy asked while he looked it over, noticing it had nothing written on it. "Don't you want it?" Ace asked "Yeah, I want it!", "Make sure you keep it, that paper will bring us together again. Oh, and thanks you for looking after my brothers, they must've caused you a lot of grief."

"It was no trouble at all." Kid said seeing as he was the first one recruited on Naruto's crew, and knew him the best so far other than his brother of course.

"Good, keep it up. I want them in one piece when we meet again, but I'm sure you girls will keep Blondy together." Ace smiled.

"What? Ace what do you mean?" Naruto asked not noticing the girls' blushes. "Don't worry about it. I'll be seeing you." he then jumped to a one man boat that was docked to the side of the ship.

"Aren't you going to stay?" Luffy asked "Sorry, but I have to keep tracking Blackbeard. He's seems to be trying to make a name for himself, so he'll be on the move quite frequently." Ace said while untying his boat from Merry. After he finished setting up his ride, Ace turned to the ship one last time "Stay alive, you two. The next time we see each other will be on the high seas." he told them as he set sail.

"Wow, that's their brother? I thought he'd be a lot different." Nami said surprised, "I wish he was my brother." Chopper stated from atop Law's hat.

"You guys are terrible. Maybe you should've gone with him then." Naruto stated with an angry look on his face.

Hawk-eye just stood at the side and stared at Ace's retreating from _'I have a bad feeling about this, but we have to deal with one problem at a time.'_ he thought

What the pirates saw next shocked them all (except Mihawk), Ace single-handedly took out five Baroque Works ships _**with one attack**_.

"So, whats with the paper he gave you?" Usopp asked the brothers, "Don't know, but Ace said to keep it, and that's what I plan to do." Luffy told the long-nose while Nami sewed the paper into Luffy's hat. Naruto just made himself intangible, and had the paper slip into his hand.

"You shouldn't do that. What if it messes with your hand?" Chopper asked worried "I'll be fine." Naruto stated. "What do you mean!? Law talk some sense into him!" he pleaded with his colleague "He'll be fine." he stated like his captain.

"So whats with the cloaks?" Naruto asked in a confused voice "You have to wear them in the desert or your skin will be burnt to a crisp." Vivi elaborated for him. "No way." Naruto said "See? I told you he wouldn't go for it. I don't want to wear this thing either." Kid said in agreement.

"Your skin is too pale, you'll get burned easily, flame-head." Nami explained to him again "Hey, shut up!" "Do you want to say that again." Sanji told him threateningly. "So what if I do?" Kid asked back.

Before a fight could break out Sanji overheard the girls tell the two captains that they had to wear the cloaks, and that they were going to cover up as well. **"YOU'RE GOING TO COVER UP?!" "YOU BASTARD, I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA FIGHT!" **they both yelled

"Um, are they alright?" Chopper asked "They'll be fine." Zoro told the youngest member of the crew.

"So, Vivi we're heading for this Yuba place right?" Miahwk asked the woman. "Yes, that's where the rebel camp should be. The plan is to go see their leader." she told him. "Yeah, then we're gonna kick his ass!" Luffy said.

"No, we're going to reason with him. We want to prevent any hostilities." she said "And if that doesn't work, we'll kick his ass!" Naruto finished with his own commentary.

"Not to shoot you down Vivi, but Naruto may be right. With as many rebels as you said, there is a high probability that fighting will be the only solution." Law pointed out to the girl. Its not that he wanted to discourage her, its just that her naivety could get them into trouble.

"There won't be any fighting. Once we reach Yuba you'll see the damage that Baroque Works has caused. They'll surely understand if we explain the situation to them." she said.

What she said garnered more calm expressions from the crews, and one manic grin from someone (Kid).

Unbeknownst to the pirates, their enemies were beginning to gather for their final set of orders to start the endgame.

(Erumalu)

"So this is Yuba?" Luffy asked with his hand shielding his eyes, "It looks empty.", "No, this isn't Yuba. This is Erumalu aka The Green City. Yuba is northwest, and its about a half-day hike." Vivi corrected the strawhatted teen. "Green? There isn't anything 'green' about it." Kid said in surprise at the ridiculous name for the wasteland covered in sand.

"Wow, the building got overtaken by the sand." Bonney pointed out to the group, "Awesome. I'd totally live here, maybe even eat a few scorpions." Naruto said with his tongue out.

"You'd die, you don't know the first thing about preparing scorpion." Sanji told him. "No I wouldn't. I'd build up an immunity." **"THAT ISN'T HOW IT WORKS!"**

"Hey, Luffy. What's with the seals?" Kid asked, seeing the teen surrounded by what looked like a seal/turtle. "They're my disciples. Now throw a punch with you're right hand!" he told them and they followed.

Eventually the group had to trudge on, and leave behind the Kung-Fu Jugons by bribing them with food. "I don't see why we had to give them our food. We should have taken them with us as an extra food source." Kid told everyone "If you want to find a way to eat through a shell, be my guest." Mihawk spoke up from behind.

"Hey, shut up." Kid retorted "Wonderful comeback, neanderthal" Law said with an annoyed look on his face. "Don't start something you can't finish, doc." Kid turned on him. "Leave me alone, its too hot to be fighting." Law said while wiping sweat off his face.

"How could this have happened? You said the rain stopped, right? How long ago was that?" Usopp asked the princess. "It was roughly two years ago. You see these men were hauling a large bag through Alubarna, but the wagon they were using couldn't support it. Of course the wagon gave out which spilled the contents of the bag." Vivi explained and thought back to that day.

"So, what was in the bag?" Bonney asked, "Dance Powder." the blunette answered simply. "Er, so people had dance fever or something?" Kid asked confused like the other dumber members of the crew.

"No, its called 'The powder that summons rain'." Nami corrected him, "I've heard of that. It was made by some scientist in a country that never gets rain." Law added to the conversation.

"Exactly, the powder turns into mist and once it rises into the sky it makes ice particles grow, then fall as rain." the would-be meteorologist said. "So, its a mysterious phenomenon." the guys said still not understanding what she was talking about.

"That sounds like something this country would need." Usopp said, "Yes, but there was a problem with it. Any countries upwind wouldn't get any regular rainfall." Nami said grimly

"I see, the mist would steal the regular rain from clouds to add to theirs." Mihawk looked up in realization. "Not only that, but the countries upwind of the original one retaliated in anger. Many died in the battle afterwards, leading to the government banning it production." Nami continued

"And when my people saw the powder being delivered to my father, they assumed he was the one causing the drought." Vivi sadly said.

"Its natural to blame those in power for the misfortune of the nation's people. Its in human nature." Hawk-eye said while only walking ahead and not looking back. "So, if that's true... **ITS YOUR DAD'S FAULT VIVI!**" Luffy yelled just to get a kick in the head by his cook.

"It was all a part of Crocodile's plan. He even planted Dance Powder in the palace to further put distrust in the king. So many lives were taken in riots, and towns were destroyed. All because of that man!" Vivi said as she picked a skull out of the sand and placed it to her forehead.

It was then that a nearby house was demolished, and it was revealed that Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Kid, and Naruto were the ones that did it. "Feel better?" Law asked them, "No, we'll feel better when Crocodile gets his ass kicked." Luffy answered him. "Then we shouldn't dawdle." Mihawk pointed out to them.

(A few hours later)

The pirates and princess were trudging through the scorching hot desert. Everyone, including Hawk-eye, was exhausted and panting. "Day two: I'm seriously at my wits end I can't tell if I'm dreaming or if its all real. My companions are most likely plotting against me, so I'll just have to take them out first." Naruto spoke to himself despite everyone hearing him.

"Why is it so hot." Bonney complained about the heat while bringing her hand up to block the sun. "It **is** a desert." Law told her simply. "I need some water." Luffy said, grabbing the water barrel "Don't take too much Luffy, just enough to wet your lips." Nami told her captain.

Instead of listening to her Luffy proceeded to drink about ¾ of the water barrel. **"HEY, THAT WAS MORE THAN A SIP!"** Usopp smacked Luffy in the back of the head which made him spit all of the water out of his mouth. **"YOU JUST WASTED ALL THAT WATER!"** Jewelry then smacked the long-nose.

"**DON'T BLAME ME!"** He yelled back, **"ITS THE DESERT MADNESS!"** Naruto jumped in spouting nonsense. "They have no willpower." Kid said with Law agreeing, until he turned around and saw Kid dragging himself along on the sandy ground "Neither do you!" the doctor told the first mate.

"How can you stand this?" Hawk-eye asked the green-haired swordsman, "I just try to stay out of anything they get into." Zoro replied while pulling Chopper along since the reindeer was accustomed to the cold.

"I wouldn't be so thirsty if we ate. Sanji, lets eat the pirate bx lunches you and Jewelry made." Luffy said to his cook. "Can't. Its up to Vivi she sets the pace." Sanji told him, "C'mon, Vivi lets eat I need energy." Luffy pleaded with the princess.

"We can't, we're only a fourth of the way to Yuba." she told him, "So, you're gonna be stubborn huh?" Luffy rhetorically asked, before running over to his brother and whispering something into his ear.

"Vivi, can we please eat something soon? I'm getting really hungry." Naruto asked the girl the same question his brother asked with different results.

Before getting to Alabasta Zoro had recapped on everything that led to them getting Vivi from Whiskey Peak, and in included how the girls acted much more lenient around the blond than them, with Nami being the example.

Luffy's idea to get food had worked as he saw the princess blush at his asking, and decided to let everyone eat at the next set of crags they came across. "Do you have some magic power that makes girls nicer? 'Cause if you do, you have to teach it to us." Usopp told the clueless blond.

The downside to Luffy's triumph was that he had to pull all of the supplies with him, while everyone was ahead of him. "Oh, hey there're crags dead ahead!" Usopp pointed out to the group, and immediately Luffy raced ahead of everyone, excited about getting his food.

The others continued to walk rather than waste energy on running to their temporary rest stop, but it wasn't too long until the strawhatted teen ran back yelling hysterically "Guys! There's dying birds all over the place! Chopper, you and Trafal-guy need to help 'em!" he yelled.

Luffy and Chopper had ran off before Vivi got the chance to warn them that the birds Luffy saw were called "Evil Herons", birds that pretended to be dying so travelers would take pity on them. The bird would then rob the travelers and be on their merry way.

"Those are some smart birds." Kid said, "Yeah, you think they taste any good?" Naruto asked him. "Hey! Its them! Give us back our stuff you jerks!" Luffy yelled to the birds who were taunting him by drinking water.

They would have continued if it wasn't for Hawk-eye slashing his sword at them, with the aftershock of the slash beheading three of them. The action caused the rest to run in fear **"HEY, IF YOU'RE GONNA RUN, LEAVE OUR STUFF FIRST!"** Luffy chased after the remaining birds.

It wasn't too long until Luffy was running back screaming his head off with a camel running next to him, and a giant purple lizard chasing after them. "Hey, what's that thing?" Law asked calmly while unsheathing his sword.

"He is such a huge magnet for trouble." Zoro said while pulling his swords out with Sanji taking a puff of smoke, and Naruto and Kid cracked their knuckles. "Be careful, Giant Sandora Dragons are supposed to be ferocious." Vivi warned the six pirates.

Her warning wasn't really needed though because it only took a single attack from each one of them to fell the giant monster. "You'd think something this big would put up more of a fight." Naruto said from atop the dead lizard's head. "It isn't so bad, here's our dinner." Sanji told them earning a round of "yeah" from all of them.

"Man, that was just overkill." Usopp sweated at the scene, "It never had a chance." Nami told him. "It was all because of Naruto." Bonney chimed in on her crush/captain's behalf, before running over to help prepare the food.

"Wait! I'm sure the others helped too." Usopp face faulted.

"So, Luffy where'd you get the camel?" Zoro asked while eating some meat from the lizard. "While I was chasing the birds I saw him running away from the purple thing, so I ran too." he explained to his first mate.

"Well it was a stroke of luck, it looks like he used to belong to someone judging by the saddle." Hawk-eye pointed out. "Great, this'll make traveling much easier." Kid said, but those hopes were dashed when Luffy tried to ride it, with the result being the camel biting his head.

"Ow! What gives?" the StrawHat captain asked, "He says that he's glad you helped him, and he'll be willing to give rides. But only to the girls." Chopper translated the camel's grunts.

This of course didn't sit right with the guys, so they proceeded to beat up the camel. Of course just like the seductress she is, Nami sweet talked "Eyelashes" into letting her and Vivi on, though it was a hollow victory since Jewelry took advantage of the two-seater camel. What the pinkette cook did was feign exhaustion, and complain about no space on the camel most of the guys saw through her ruse except for Sanji (no surprise), Luffy (since he was knocked out by a sedative because he ate a crazy cactus), and Naruto.

All she needed to do was give Sanji a quick no for his offer to be picked up, and gladly accepted her captain's offer for the exact same thing. Which was why she was currently nuzzling into his back to irritate the navigator (and princess to a certain degree) as they approached Yuba.

(Yuba)

Everyone thought that Yuba would have been their shining light, but everyone was shocked to see it being destroyed in a freak sandstorm. "Its just like in Erumalu!" Hawk-eye said with more visible anger since he knew just what could cause this, but decided to let everyone else find out on their own.

"Where is the oasis Vivi?" Law asked her just to see tear threatening to spill out of her eyes. "It was in town. But the sand has overtaken everything." she choked out. "I just want some water." Kid bluntly stated which earned him a punch to the head.

"Oh, travelers. I'm very sorry but the oasis has dried up, it isn't all we're famous for though. You're welcome to stay at any of our inns." an old thin man with a white fluffy mustache told them. He had a shovel in his hand and appeared to have been digging holes in the sand.

"Hey, old man you wouldn't happen to know where the rebels are, would you?" Naruto asked the man. Suddenly his hospitable attitude did a major turn as he looked furious at them "Why would you want to know that!? You aren't trying to join those fools, are you!?" he asked while throwing various things at them (not that it bothered the logia user).

"Those fools have left Yuba!" he told them which shocked everyone since they took all this time getting here "Ever since the oasis had dried up from the constant storms. Their new base is in Katorea." this new information shocked Vivi the most.

"Vivi, wheres Katorea?" Luffy asked the princess "Its a town near Nanohana!" she told them. "Nanohana? So we came here for nothing?" Bonney asked in anger.

"Wait, Princess Vivi?" the old man asked the blue-haired girl. "Hold on, Vivi's not a princess!" Luffy tried to deny even though it was obvious that the man knew her.

It turned out that the man was someone from Viv's childhood, and a family friend. The man, named Toto, was one of the few people left in the kingdom to still believe in the king despite all the supposed "evil" he has done.

Of course he allowed the group of pirates to stay at an inn until morning, so they could start the journey back to Nanohana in order to get to Katorea.

"So, do you really believe that you can get the oasis back." Naruto asked with his brother crouched next to him, while watching the old man dig. "I do. Yuba is a strong town, it would never lose to the sand." Toto told them in confidence. "Ok, I'll help you out." Luffy started to dig along with his brother, and in the process were filling Toto's and each others holes in the process.

In the morning the pirates were all set to get to Katorea, after bidding Toto farewell, and get small barrels water in the two captains case, they were off to a good start. That is until Luffy plopped down next to a dead tree with a blank expression on his face."Hey, Luffy come on." Bonney angrily called back to him, she really didn't want to go all the way back to Nanohana.

"Nah, I quit." he stated in a nonchalant voice. "You, what?" she started to get ready to punch him until Hawk-eye stopped her "Lets here what he has to say." he told her. "Luffy, we don't have time for this! If we don't stop the rebels, thousands will die in the war!" Sanji told him.

"Vivi." Luffy called to the princess "I want to kick Crocodile's ass. Going to Katorea won't change anything. There's no way we can stop the rebels in time." he explained.

"Y'know the kid is pretty smart. When he wants to be anyway." Kid said with the others agreeing.

"Do you really believe that you can stop a war that has a million people fighting in it, and keep anyone from dying?" he asked her, and the princess didn't know how to respond "That's naive." he said.

"**OF COURSE I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO DIE! WHAT'S WRONG ABOUT THAT!?"** the normally quiet girl yelled. The StrawHat captain just looked at her and simply said "People die." Vivi was about to hit him if it wasn't for Naruto holding her arm back.

"Luffy's right. You're prepared to risk your life, but not ours. You should know better than that." he told her before letting her hand go. "Vivi, tell us where Crocodile is." Luffy told her.

(A few minutes later)

The pirates were now heading to Rainbase, Crocodile's base of operations in order to take the fight to him. Without knowing that the mastermind's plan, Operation: Utopia, was already underway.

"There, I can see Rainbase." Mihawk said using his great eyesight from his epithet. "Yeah! Now we can kick Crocodile's butt!" Luffy shouted "That was awesome Hawk-eye!" "Stop yelling. Your voice is grating on my ears." he told the boy.

"Hey, Usopp did you finish making it?" Nami asked the long-nose, "Oh, yeah, its finished. Say hello to 'The Clima-Tact'." Usopp said as he presented the girl with a three blue sticks. "So, that's the weapon you asked for? Some sticks." the pink haired cook snickered. "Yeah, so what do you have?" she asked remembering the cook mentioning that she asked the sniper for a weapon as well.

"Well, I actually didn't get to add the other functions to the yet." Usopp said and handed her a pair of gauntlets. "So what can they do?" she asked, the boy then seemed kind of reluctant to answer "Uh, here just read these we you need them." he told them and handed instructions for their weapons.

"Please, the girls don't need those. They've got a prince to save them." Sanji said with a cheesy smile "Move it, 'Prince'." Zoro told him.

"You think Baroque Works knows we're coming?" Law asked Vivi "Well, its a possibility, Mr. 2 knows what we all look like." she said. "If that's true, we should just wreck the place until we find them." Kid offered.

"No!" Vivi pleaded while hanging off him "Okay,okay, just get off of me." he told her. "We should be careful. If they are in Rainbase, they could tell Crocodile and then we'd be in trouble." Usopp told them. "Let's kick Crocodile's ass!" Luffy yelled "Have you even been listening!" the sniper smacked his captain.

"I think Luffy's right. Plans are just going to waste time, we have to get to Crocodile." Vivi stated. "Please, you actually think either of these crew come up with plans?" Mihawk asked as he gestured to the pirates. From what he's seen and knows since joining, both captains do things on a whim.

"Hey, we can make plans. We just don't want to." both brothers said. "Of course you can." Hawk-eye sighed.

(Rainbase)

Inside a Rainbase restaurant we find Smoker and Tashigi sitting at the counter with drinks in their hands. "Why did we come to Rainbase, Captain Smoker?" the ensign asked her superior, with both not noticing that Luffy, Usopp, and Kid had just busted in.

"Water!" Luffy yelled "No! I want my steaks first, you didn't get my steaks from that last restaurant." Kid told the other teen as they scrambled for chairs, which were right by the two marines.

"Call it a hunch. There is something going on here, that's underneath the rebellion." Smoker told her, ignoring the cries of 'water and steaks' next to him. "You think it has something to do with Crocodile?" she asked "Maybe, but we can't know for sure. There's also the StrawHats and Galactics to factor into this, we'll just have to wait until they make a move." he said as he and Tashigi finally decided to turn and see what the commotion was.

At the same time Luffy and Usopp looked over to them as well, and they were so shocked they spit a huge amount of water, from the barrel they had gotten, into the faces of the two marines before they ran away, leaving Kid behind on the process.

"Hey, where're you guys going?" he asked with some steak in his mouth, he then realized who was next to him. Kid just stared at them calmly, grabbed his mountain of steaks and left.

"**GET BACK HERE, YOU PIRATES!"** Smoker yelled as he ran after them, Tashigi had to stay behind to pay for the barrels of water and the steaks the pirates took.

"How the hell did they notice me? I was acting so calm." Kid said in actual surprise. "It isn't that hard, you have pale skin and red hair. And being calm doesn't make you invisible!" Usopp pointed out "You're one to talk. Look at that nose, no _human_ has a nose **_that _**long." Kid argued.

"I keep telling you, I got this from my mother." Usopp told him. "Forget that, how are we gonna lose him?" Kid asked. Luffy gained a thoughtful look "I have an idea. **Gum-Gum Stamp!**" Luffy aimed his attack at Kid's steaks, which were launched at Smoker.

Smoker had to disperse to avoid the food items which ended up slowing him down. "No! Luffy, I'm going to kill you!" Kid said as he ran and strangled the teen at the same time "But we lost him." Luffy told him despite being strangled.

In no time at all the three pirates had Smoker back on their tails with a whole bunch of low-level marines. "Hey, look its the guys. If we're all together we can just head for Crocodile." Usopp said as they all ran towards the crews.

"What are you guys stupid? You led them right to us." Naruto scolded them, before he was kicked by Sanji "You did the same thing!" he told his fellow blond. "But, Mr. Bushido, we're leaving Chopper behind." Vivi told the green-haired swordsman, since the reindeer doctor left to relieve himself. "He'll be fine. We've got to get out of here." he told her in response.

"So, Hawk-eye, you really joined up with these pirates?" yelled to the soon to be former Warlord of the Sea "Yes, so far they've been very impressive." he replied to the navy man. "You'd revoke your status? Just for them?" he asked again, "Do what you will. Being a Warlord was just a way for me to kill time." he answered, finishing the conversation and put all of his focus into running with his crew.

When he got back, he had come in at the end of some conversation, but only heard 'split up' so Hawk-eye did as commanded, even though he didn't know where to rendezvous with them.

Sanji, Bonney, Nami, and Usopp were one group, but they had split up when the cook sent them ahead to deal with the small-fry marines since Smoker decided to chase after the brothers who'd paired up. Zoro and Kid were basically laying waste to the marines after they sent Vivi ahead "This is great! Just standing around beating up marines in the sun, what a perfect day." Kid sighed while beating up the marines with their own weapons in his golem hand, "Enough talk keep fighting." Zoro interrupted his daydream.

"Roronoa, and Eustass!" a female voice called to the two pirates "Oh, great its her!" they both said and then looked at each other "You know her?" they asked.

"Yeah, I had to get past her to free Bonney from prison." Kid explained "I 'fought' her in Loguetown." he told him. "Don't ignore me!" she yelled at them "I can't fight her!" Zoro said as he ran, she looked too much like Kuina. "Still not strong enough. Sorry." Kid said as he ran too.

With Kid's self-dubbed 'wimpy three' they were running for their lives from Baroque Works agents that recognized their pictures. "Can't you turn them into kids or something?" Nami asked the other female "They're out of range, and if I got in range they'd shoot at me." she told her "Then be a shield. Don't worry I'll take care of Naruto." she told her. "Like hell you will!" she yelled at the navigator, "Hey maybe we should focus on getting away!" Usopp piped up over the love squabble.

"**STAY OUT OF THIS!"** They yelled, making the sniper shirk back. The trio were just about to be shot when Zoro came out of nowhere and kicked one of them in the side of the head starting a domino effect toppling all the agents.

"Zoro!? Wasn't Vivi with you and Flame-head?" Nami asked her crewmate "We sent her ahead. Where's Doc, and Hawk-eye?" Kid answered then asked. "They can take care of themselves, Kid." Naruto said with his brother next to him, appearing out of thin air.

"Couldn't you have lost Smoker first?!" Zoro asked them. "It doesn't matter let's get Crocodile!" Luffy shouted as they ran into Rain Dinners, Crocodile's casino, with Smoker right behind.

They didn't know that Hawk-eye was just perched above on a building. Until he could find his crew, he'd have to wait. Law was just hid in town, he didn't feel like getting caught in a trap, so he would be there for the escape much like how Sanji and Chopper were devising a way to escape.

(Underneath Rain Dinners)

Once the pirates made it into the casino, they decided the best way to maintain a low profile was to yell for Vivi and Crocodile. Of course that was short-lived when Smoker busted in and started to chase them again. They were basically running around until some escorts had told them to go to the V.I.P room, they were led down a corridor that was forked with one way saying 'V.I.P' and the other saying 'Pirates'. They idiotically went down the pirate path, which ended up with them inside a cage along with Smoker.

"That trap was ingenious." "It fooled us so easily." the guys minus Zoro said, genuinely impressed with the trap. "It was not ingenious, you just have gullible hearts. Only an idiot would go down the pirate path when you're pirates." Nami said.

"If that were true, why'd you go down the pirate path?" Zoro asked her and got hit for it.

"Unh, something's wrong. I feel really weak." Luffy said "Now that you mention it, I feel a little funny too." Naruto said, without noticing the thing he was doing in tandem with Luffy. Their hands were touching the cage.

Smoker then used his jutte to hit the brother even though normal attacks shouldn't have had any affect on them. "Hmph, Uzumaki you should already have realized that this is a seastone cage. How do you command someone as strong as Hawk-eye?" Smoker asked in disappointment.

"Seastone? Again?" Naruto asked and had to explain to those who didn't know about it.

"Did you seriously think I would still be here, if it wasn't made of seastone? I would've escaped by now if I could." Smoker said, Zoro was just about to draw a sword when a voice cut across the room.

"You know, since you all are going to die together. You should try and get along." a smooth voice said. Everyone in the cage then saw a man in a large green fur coat that hung off his shoulders, an orange black-striped vest over a peach shirt with a blue scarf. He also had dark brown suit pants and black shoes with gold buckles. The most noticeable thing about him was the large stitched scar going across the bridge of his nose and his missing left hand that had a golden hook in its place.

"Crocodile." Smoker said with contempt in his voice. "So, he's another warlord? He looks pretty tough." Kid voiced his opinion on the man. The girls had decided to hide behind their crush while he just sized Crocodile up.

"Ah, Captain Smoker you're every bit of a loose cannon the government made you out to be. Too bad you'll have to be killed with the StrawHats and Galactics. Don't worry though, we still need our guest of honor. I actually just sent my partner after her, pray she takes her time." Crocodile told them in a cocky voice.

(Outside)

Vivi had taken down a considerable amount of Baroque Works agents, before she was cornered. Luckily for her, her childhood guardian Pell the Falcon showed up and decimated them with his devil fruit power of the Tweet-Tweet Fruit: Model Falcon. It was unlucky when Ms. All Sunday showed up after he defeated the weaker soldiers, and was close to defeating Pell with her powers of the Bloom-Bloom Fruit.

"You now realize that speed, and power are useless against me." she told him and was about to defeat him when a slash came flying at her, breaking her concentration.

"If you truly believe that. Try your powers on me and see if you win." Hawk-eye said as he came to the rescue. "Mr. Hawk-eye!" Vivi said in joy at one of her friends coming to help.

In all honesty the man didn't know if he'd be much help, since he had orders from his captain to not severely injure her, and most of his attacks would kill someone. He'd have to lessen the power of some strikes.

"Hm, so even the great Hawk-eye would stoop so low. Just to save a princess, and her soldier." the woman told him, though on the inside she was afraid. She knew she stood little to no chance at defeating him.

"Of course, that's why our crews are here in the first place." he told her in his always serious voice. He then drew Yoru, in a vain hope that she'd flee rather than fight him.

He had no such luck, instead the woman used her powers to try and hold his arm in place with multiple arms growing out of his shoulder. Hawk-eye then displayed the strength that made him a Warlord as he easily overpowered the arms and launched a weak slash at her.

She dodged, and was shocked to see the slash continue through three more buildings before it stopped. "It would behoove you to give up. I'd prefer not to harm you, captain's orders and all." Mihawk told her.

Ms. All Sunday was surprised that the blond had ordered his subordinate to not harm her, but she could use this to her advantage, especially since the man took a good chunk of their building off with that slash. She just needed him closer to the edge.

"I can't give up, if I do Crocodile will just kill me." she told him, "My captain wouldn't allow that. In fact I believe he wants to fight him personally." he told her as they started to circle around each other in order to keep the enemy in their sights.

Unfortunately, Hawk-eye didn't realize that she was edging toward the princess, until she grabbed her and proceeded to grow arms from the swordsman's legs in order to shove him off the building. She then broke Pell's back like she tried to do before Hawk-eye intervened. The woman then took Vivi without any resistance to Rain Dinners to meet Crocodile, and her friends.

(Underneath)

"Usopp, look I'm Sanji. Hey, did you eat all the meat?" Luffy acted like his cook which made every male, besides the sleeping Zoro and Smoker, laugh their heads off. "Hey watch me. Zzz... huh its morning?" Naruto said while acting like the sleeping swordsman.

"C'mon this is serious!" Nami said while hitting all of them except Naruto and Smoker. "Well, your a spirited young lady." Crocodile told the girl with a smirk on his face. "Damn straight, just enjoy your sense of control. When we get out of here these guys are going to kick your ass!" she told him getting a round of 'yeah' from Luffy and Naruto. "Your crew seems to trust the both of you a great deal, but trust is overrated." he told them.

"Were you not held enough as a child?" Bonney asked him in anger and was making a fist at him.

It was then that Ms. All Sunday came in with Vivi, after a bit of talking the blunette rushed the man and ended up decapitating him. "Awesome, Vivi took him out!" Kid cheered with the rest. "Idiot, do you really think a Warlord could be beaten so easily? Why Tashigi is so fixated on you and Roronoa , I'll never know." Smoker told the red-haired teen.

It was then that the pirates learned about the man's powers of the Sand-Sand Fruit, and Naruto was excited about fighting another logia user. Apparently, according to Ms. All Sunday their plan had begun.

It entailed getting everyone so riled up over false information until they exploded and fought each other, and so far it was working. The Royal army was fortifying itself for the Rebels incoming assault.

"Wow, he's on smart bastard." Kid admitted with everyone thinking along the same lines. Crocodile then did a smug speech about waiting for this day to come, and all the hardships he had to go through. And as one last douche move he threw the key to the cage into a pit of Bananagators, where one ate the key before leaving and mixing in with the others making it impossible to tell one from the other.

"Its sad Ms. Wednesday, you would have had a better chance at stopping me if your country wasn't so ignorant. Much like that old fool in Yuba." Crocodile said as he laughed. "Wait the old man, what about him?" Naruto asked the man "Did you really think it was possible for sandstorms to hit the same place over and over again?" Crocodile asked and showed a small sandstorm in his hand.

"**THAT WAS YOU!"** Naruto yelled at him, he liked the old man, and he'd get revenge for him if it was the last thing he did. "Yeah, so what? That oasis is dead and he foolishly clings to it, idiots like that deserve what's coming to them." Crocodile said as he walked out of the slowly flooding room.

"Vivi, get us out of here!" Luffy yelled to her, "Begging for your life, StrawHat?" he asked the teen. "If you don't, who's gonna kick his ass?" Luffy asked the princess.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Fish Bait." Crocodile told him "You're the one who's a minnow." Luffy countered the man.

It was then that a Bananagator, busted in and attacked Vivi who was helpless against it. When it looked like it would kill Vivi, a baby transponder snail rang in Ms. All Sunday's pocket.

"_Hello, hey is this thing on?"_ a familiar voice asked from over the device, "Yes? What is it?" she asked. _"Oh, I can hear you. Good, I've never used a baby transponder snail before."_ the mysterious voice said, making idle chatter.

Crocodile was beginning to get annoyed "Hurry up and state your business." _"Oh, I remember you from Little Garden. This is Restaurant Le Crap."_ he said which shocked the Warlord.

"Restaurant Le Crap?" Jewelry asked, "Only one guy talks like that." Zoro said. "San-mph!" Luffy almost said if Usopp didn't cover his mouth so he wouldn't reveal that it was Sanji on the other end. "You! Who are you?!" Crocodile yelled, _"Me? Just call me 'Mr. Prince.'"_ Prince replied to the irate man.

"Mr. Prince? What an idiot." Kid sighed while everyone, other than Smoker, was yelling for 'Prince'. They then heard a gunshot and a different voice answer the snail, Crocodile then proceeded out of the chamber in order to see if Sanji was actually dead, but not before stopping to obstruct Vivi from getting help for the pirates by knocking her out.

(A few minutes later)

Eventually, Vivi had woken and tricked the gator into acting as a stepping stone to reach the unbroken half of the stairs. After she left she soon returned with Sanji,who was wearing tinted glasses, and he proceeded to beat the Bananagator in the room. By the time he actually got to them the devil fruit eaters were already feeling the ocean's effects, and were steadily growing weaker.

"Nami, Bonney, do you love me now?" Sanji asked as he danced over to them. "Yeah, sure we do." they told him. "If our lives are in the hands of this idiot, I think I'd prefer drowning." Kid said.

It was then that a whole batch of gators decided to come in at once to take on the cook "Bring it on you damned bananas." Sanji said while exhaling some smoke "Their gators with bananas growing out of them, Sanji." Naruto piped up. "Have him kill the third one that came in." Smoker said from the back of the cage.

"Why?" Luffy asked the marine captain "Its because that's the one that ate the key. Don't you recognize the growl?" he said in his gruff voice.

After Sanji had kicked the third Bananagator, a white ball came out of its mouth, which cracked to reveal Mr.3 "Who the hell is that?" Jewelry asked, seeing the man's strange hair in the shape of the number three. "Mr.3? Why were you in that gator?" Vivi asked him.

Mr.3 then saw the StrawHats inside of the cage and was surprised by it as well, "What are you doing here?! Haven't you caused me enough trouble?" the man asked and as he turned to run away he found the key stuck to his wax ball. "Hey, 3 hand over that key before you get hurt." Sanji told the man in a commanding voice. "What this? Hm, judging by the cage and a sinking room, I believe its best to do _this_." he said as he threw the key into the water.

"No, our only way out!" Nami cried "It was nice knowing you guys, but I think its time to accept our fate." Naruto said in a somber voice. He and Kid had decided to lay down in the water and slowly drown. "Ah, don't do that! We might have a chance. That guy controls wax, we can probably have him make another." Usopp said in a panicky voice as he saw them actually drowning themselves.

It didn't take long for Sanji to defeat Mr.3, and force him to make the key. "Yeah we're gonna live!" Kid and Naruto started dancing when they got outside, "You idiots were about to kill yourselves!" Zoro yelled at them. After the exited the cage Luffy, Naruto, Kid, and Zoro laid waste to the gators, but their immense strength had cracked a wall which caused the room to flood almost immediately.

(Outside of Rain Dinners)

The pirates were pulling themselves out of Rain Dinners' lake, and Zoro had pulled out Smoker. "Ah! Naruto wake up." Luffy yelled while shaking his still unconscious brother. "Maybe, he needs CPR." Usopp stated, and was immediately trampled by the girls who wanted to give him mouth-to-mouth. Of course, much to their displeasure, he woke up on his own before they had the chance to do it.

"Hey, Zoro why'd you save Smokey anyway?" Kid asked the swordsman and Smoker was interested to know why as well. "Captain's orders. Nothing more." he answered, his captain was still a mystery to him.

"Hey, where's Croc!" Luffy yelled once he realized that the man could still be in town, that is until he noticed Smoker "Oi, Smoker-roo! Still looking to fight?" he asked warily, since he couldn't actually beat him yet.

"Go. I'll let you go just this once." he growled at them "Thanks, maybe your not so bad after all." Luffy smiled at him, but ran away when the man tried to hit him with his jutte.

Along the way they had been surrounded by marines, but if it wasn't for Hawk-eye's timely appearance they would've lost time. "Where were you? And why are you scuffed up?" Usopp asked the man. "Its unimportant. How do we get to Alubarna?" he asked.

"I got that covered. Look ahead." Sanji told them, when they did so they saw Chopper, and Law who got picked up along the way, on top of a giant crab. "Wow, a crab." Luffy said and threw up his arms in excitement "It a Crab Mover. They're rarely seen since they hide underground." Vivi said with a smile.

"He's Eyelashes friend. He said he'll give us a lift." the reindeer explained as they climbed aboard. "That's great and all, but we have to get moving. You know evil plot and all." Kid urged them all.

Just as they got moving a familiar gold hook grabbed Vivi and started to pull her off of the crab, that is until Naruto pushed her out of the way and took her place. "Naruto! Chopper, slow down!" Law told him, "No! Keep going. I'll meet up with you later!" he yelled back. "Okay, keep going." Zoro told the reindeer "O-okay." the reindeer said worried as he hurried the crab.

When Naruto landed he was standing in front of Mr.0 and his partner "It looks like the princess got away." Ms. All Sunday said with a giggle. "It doesn't matter, just give the word to the agents in Alubarna." Crocodile told her as he kept his eyes on the blond.

"Do you really think you guys are gonna win this?" Naruto asked the man with his cape blowing behind him. "Of course, I am much stronger than your little band of misfits." Crocodile said overconfidently. "Maybe in strength, but not in spirit. We know that we'll make it through." Naruto smirked at the man who seemed angry at being called weak in spirit.

Ms. All Sunday laughed at his expense "What're you laughing at? Do you want to die, Nico Robin." he asked the woman. "Nico Robin? That's your name? Its real pretty sounding." Naruto said not at all thinking before saying it much like his brother. The woman didn't turn around at his statement, but she did feel something coming from her chest after hearing it.

"Well, Robin, don't you worry I'll kick this guys ass, and then he won't be able to kill you." he told her with a smile, even if she continued walking away he knew that she heard him.

"That woman confounds me." Crocodile said "Maybe you'd understand her better if you actually got close to her." Naruto offered, but was cut off by Crocodile throwing an hourglass by his feet. "I'll give you three minutes." Crocodile told him.

"Well then lets get started." Naruto said as he charged forward. Crocodile, in turn, just stood there thinking his abilities would stop him. Imagine his surprise when he got punched by the blond.

"My abilities can negate other logia users elemental changes." he explained to him, "Hm, maybe you aren't so weak after all." he said while wiping blood from his mouth. He then flew over to him at high speed with his hook poised to take him by the neck.

Naruto ducked under it, and turned to punch him, but missed because Crocodile turned into sand beforehand and made a hole in his face which the fist passed through. The man then socked the blond in the face.

Once he got his bearings back the cape wearing captain rolled out of the way when a blade of sand came at him. When he looked to see the aftermath of the attack he was shocked to see a large split in the desert "Wah, did you do that?" he asked.

"Yes, most fools with devil fruit powers are content with them as they are, but I continuously condition my abilities to improve my skills." Crocodile explained. "I don't care. I'm still gonna beat you!" Naruto exclaimed as he rushed again.

"**Nova Punch!"** the teen said as he brought the fist to Crocodile's face, the heat emitted from the attack had turned his cheek into glass. "Your an annoying little bastard! **Desert Girasol!"** the man said with a little blood leaking out of his mouth again and tiny cracks in his glass cheek.

The man's attack caused the sand to cave in on itself and it soon started to get sucked down. "Ah, quicksand?" Naruto panicked as he had to speed himself up to escape it, "That's right, I made that quicksand by detecting the underground water in the area." he told him. Naruto's eyes widened at the explanation, but then he remembered that he was in a fight so he had to address his thought later.

"**Space Launch!"** Naruto said as he used his powers to propel himself forward and he slammed into Crocodile's stomach.

"Your wasting my precious time! Tell me, do you truly care about this country? You've only just met that princess." Crocodile told him. "I know, and to answer your question I could care less about this country. After all I am a pirate, I only care about getting my friends out of this. Vivi is my friend and if saving this country will make her happy, I'll do whatever it takes to save it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ridiculous!" Crocodile yelled back and flew towards the teen, but he paused time and delivered a headbutt to the warlord.

"Have it your way. **Sables!**" Crocodile said while creating a sandstorm, the problem was it wasn't aimed at the blond. "What're you doing?" Naruto asked, "I'm destroying Yuba and that old fool." he told the blond.

"**WHAT?! LEAVE THE OLD MAN ALONE! HE HAS NOTHING TO WITH THIS!"** he yelled at him while grabbing his shoulders. The blond realized too little too late that he should've stayed, because he was soon impaled on Crocodile's hook. "You and that brother of yours are fools. Idiots like you are always found in the Grand Line." he said, he then noticed that he punctured the blond's water barrel.

"This water must have been the last from Yuba, too bad its about be destroyed." the man said, but was shocked when the captain grabbed his arm **_without _**using his powers. "Hmph, just die quietly while your crew is crushed. They'll be joining you in hell." he told him as he tossed Naruto's body into the quicksand."Ugh, C-rcodile!" the teen struggled with his wound as he sunk into the pit.

**AN: Done sorry it took so long, I was enjoying my copy of One Piece: Pirate Warrior. That game rocks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto and his Galactic Pirates**

**AN: I'm sorry, but you guys know how the the end of school goes. Scrambling to ensure your grades are up-to-snuff and counting down the gruelingly long days until Summer. Anyways on with the pirate-y goodness**

**Galactic Pirates**

**Captain: "The Universe Pirate" Naruto D. Uzumaki Bounty: 50 million Beli**

**1st mate: Eustass Kid**

**Cook: Jewelry Bonney**

**Doctor: Trafalgar Law**

**Swordsman/Designated Swimmer: "Hawk-eye" Mihawk**

**Navigator: Looking for**

**Total worth: 50 million Beli**

(On top of Pincers)

After the Strawhats and Galactics left behind the blond captain so he could fight against Crocodile, there was an uncomfortable silence between all of them. They tried to preoccupy themselves so their minds wouldn't drift to the fight or the war they were plunging into.

Zoro was, of course, working out by doing curls with Eyelashes perched on his sword to add weight. Luffy, Kid, and Chopper were listening to Usopp's tall-tales which they all seemed to believe. Law was at the front piloting the crab for the group and Mihawk was standing next to him looking off into the horizon. Nami and Bonney were the most worried about the blond, and had taken seats at the back of the crab watching a giant sandstorm come into existence. Sanji was seated next to Vivi while the princess tried to keep her wits about her given the situation she was in.

"So I told the crab 'you bow-legged freak!' and then he and all his friends were worried about being bow-legged. So this caused them to start walking sideways in an effort to prevent being bow-legged." Usopp lied to the three pirates in front of him.

"Amazing. Who knew crabs were so self-conscious." Kid said in total awe. "I know. Makino and the mayor were always trying to get me to go to school, but I never went. Who needs it when we've got Usopp!" Luffy exclaimed with the other two shouting in agreement.

"Hey, you three." Law called to them without turning around, gaining their attention "He's lying." he told the bluntly.

At his statement the three of them started to yell at the doctor "Where's your childhood wonderment?!" Luffy called. "Yeah, gramps, you aged too fast!" Kid insulted him, "You're no fun!" Chopper joined in.

"I'm just telling the truth." he defended, and that's when Hawk-eye interjected "They're right. You should have just let them be, dream killer." Hawk-eye defended the immaturity of the three.

"C'mon now you?" Law asked in utter disbelief. "I'm never gonna let go of my childhood. I'll be a kid forever!" Luffy shouted with Kid, Usopp, and Chopper yelling in affirmation.

"**SHUT UP!"** Jewelry yelled at them, which made their mouths immediately shut. "That wasn't necessary. Just let them do what they want." Zoro told her, and then she rounded on him "Look at you! You're just as worried as any of us, you're just too chicken to express it." she told him.

Zoro was then in her face "Worrying about him isn't going to bring him here. So just shut up, and go back to worrying if you want, bubblegum." Zoro told her.

"Don't call me that! It reminds me of that other pink-haired bitch!" she yelled at him as she punched him in the head.

_'Everyone's getting tense. As the strongest of the crew, I should do something.'_ Usopp though to himself, in his own little delusion.

"Mr. Bushido is right, you guys shouldn't worry so much. There's no way that Naruto's going to lose." Vivi said unconvincingly since she was drenched in nervous sweat. This earned the princess a punch to the head by Nami "You just need to worry about the war right now." Nami told her while masking her own fears.

"Nami's right, Vivi. There's no way that my brother's gonna lose to that old sand-croc!" said with a wide grin, of course someone contradicted that statement.

"I'm sure we all know that Naruto wasn't actually expecting to win against Crocodile." Kid told everyone with a serious face and his arms crossed.

"What? You think he won't win?!" Luffy asked Kid with rising anger, "I never said I thought that. I just think he knows he wasn't going to win, after all he already fought against a warlord and lost." he elaborated, until he was grabbed by the collar by an irate Luffy.

"**YOU THINK MY BROTHER'LL LOSE!"** Luffy yelled in his face. "I told you that _**I **_don't think that, but he most likely did. Best case scenario: He loses. I don't think I need to tell you the worst." Kid said in a calm voice even though he was a second away from being punched.

"You shouldn't even be considering that." Nami told him to try and calm the situation. "I'm not. You all need to remember that we're pirates, and its always a possibility that we'll die. The real test of our strength as crew is if we'll be ready to handle those deaths." Kid said profoundly which shocked them all.

Luffy finally let go of the flame-haired teen as silence was restored on the crab "For once you're not such an idiot." Law told the first mate insulting and complimenting him at the same time. "I'm just telling the truth." he said before smiling "Of course, that bastard has no intent to die even if the odds are stacked against him. That's why we have to make sure this rebellion is stopped in time for the big finale!" he told them with everyone raising their fists into the air.

"Pardon me, but shouldn't we worry more about that large body of water." Hawk-eye interjected on the inspirational talk.

"Its the Sandora river! We're already here?" Vivi asked, shocked. "What's the big deal? Pincers should be able to cross that easy." Sanji said in confidence.

"No, Crab Movers hate water since they live in the desert." Vivi told them "What the hell? What sense does that make, if it lives in a place that usually needs water shouldn't it love water?" Law asked her in utter disbelief. "Not much of a crab is it?" Zoro said with a nervous sweat.

"I have an idea! Pincers loves dancing girls. Maybe if you get him excited enough he'll run across the river." Chopper offered. At the reindeer's words the crab immediately fixed its eyes on it back to watch, only to get slapped in the eye by the pinkette of the group.

"**WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PERVERTED CRAB IS THIS?!"** Bonney shouted, but her physical abuse caused the crab to topple over just short of the river.

"Nice job! Now we have no way across the river, pizza-head!" Nami yelled at her "Well excuse me for not wanting to dance for a pervert-crab! He better be glad I didn't have any boiling water or I'd be eating crab legs." she yelled at her love-rival.

"You're such a brute! No wonder Naruto recruited you, you'd be able to chase off most enemies!"

_'How did this evolve into an argument about Naruto? He's not even here.'_ all the others thought at the same time.

"Guess we'll have to swim." Zoro said "You seem to forget that most of our members have devil fruit powers, and some of us can't carry human bodies while swimming." Mihawk countered the plan,

As they were discussing a way to get across when a large catfish burst from the water, and stared straight at them. "That's a big cat." Luffy said, "Don't be an idiot. It just has whiskers like a cat, but it's a fish like the Bananagators." Kid pointed out.

"What is this thing Vivi?" Chopper asked the princess, "It's a Sandoran Catfish, they're actually really rare to see." she told them.

"Wow, we're really lucky." Law said, and that's when it lunged at them. "... But its favorite food is man!" she yelled. "You should've told us that first!" Usopp panicked.

"Chopper! Scare it away." Kid told the small reindeer who was clinging to Zoro's head "Why me?" he questioned.

"Because you're a monster!" "No, I'm not. I'm a reindeer!" they argued as Chopper turned into his human form, almost sinking the swordsman under him.

Just as the fish was about to finish the group off, the Kung-Fu Jugons appeared from the water and defeated it with a teamwork punch. "And you wanted to eat them." Law pointed out to the astounded Kid.

"Wow, thanks you guys. We would've died if you hadn't shown up." Luffy laughed with his 'disciples'. They were now atop the KO'd catfish with the Jugons pulling it by the whiskers.

After three hours of crossing the team had finally made it to the opposite bank of the Sandora River. "We're still a ways off. Do you think we can still make it Vivi?" Zoro asked her.

"I'm not sure. The only surefire way to get there in time is with Eyelashes, but only three of us can ride him." the princess fretted over the situation.

"There is something approaching us." Hawk-eye said, seeing a dust cloud moving to their position.

"It's Baroque Works! They already found us, we're as good as dead." Usopp screamed, that is until the cloud stopped in front of them to reveal Karoo with the Supersonic Duck Squadron standing behind him.

"We just got our rides." Law stated with a smirk. "I don't need a duck to run to Alubarna. I can do fine on my own." Kid objected to the use of the animals assistance. "Suit yourself it'll make everything easier if you aren't there." Law told him.

"Calm down, we need to come up with a plan right now. Luffy, you stick with Vivi and make sure she makes it to the palace. The rest of us can make a diversion with these matching cloaks, and confuse them by breaking off the main players." Zoro said with authority radiating off of him.

"Sounds good." Kid said

"I don't like taking orders from you, but it is a solid plan." Sanji expressed albeit strained.

"I don't trust anyone else to protect me, so I'll go with greeny on this one." Bonney said, after all Zoro was one of the strongest, but his sense of direction would hopefully keep them out of the fight in her opinion.

"I want to pair up with Zoro too." Nami seconded, the swordsman was like her guardian whenever she was in a pinch anyway.

"Can I go with you Sanji?" Chopper said seeing his friend depressed since all the girls were taken.

"I'll be walking. No doubt by now word has gotten out to the navy about my defection from the Warlords, and Baroque Works can't be far behind." Hawk-eye deduced, deciding to protect the group from the bulk of the opposition.

"Hold it! That leaves me with Eyelashes! He's a camel, a camel can't help me in a fight!" Usopp objected to his partner.

"I'll go with you Usopp, but don't be surprised if I disappear to chase after a larger target." Law said to comfort his fellow teen.

"Alright, you guys lets go! Try not to die!" Luffy exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air. "Hey, that's bad luck, Luffy!" Sanji kicked his captain, "Fine, then try to stay alive!" he corrected himself with an almost identical result.

(Alubarna: West Gate)

Currently the five strongest Baroque Works members, excluding Crocodile and Ms. All Sunday, were gathered at the gate to act as a wall to keep the group of pirates and the princess from stopping the rebellion.

"It looks like the final phases have begun, and still no sign of the pirates." Ms. Doublefinger said as she took a drag from her pipe.

"I thought they were supposed to show up already. Now what deux we do?" Mr.2 asked, he'd prefer not going after his recently acquired friends, but he didn't want to be killed by his boss either.

"We aren't supposed to do anything. Our only objective is to ensure that the rebellion takes place, and kill Vivi. Is it that hard to grasp, fool?" Mr.1 asked the okama. "You have some kind of problem? This ain't no joke!" Mr.2 said angrily in a karate pose, ready to fight his superior, and Ms. Merry Christmas was complaining about her back contributing to the noise.

While the four agents were bickering no one heard the slow Mr.4 announce that the pirates were approaching. "Th-ey'-re co-m-ing." he said once he finally got their attention they saw eight people riding ducks in identical cloaks, and one running surprisingly at the same speed as the ducks.

"So they plan to trick us by wearing similar cloaks. We can rule out the one that's running, there's no way the princess would be able to do that." Ms. Merry Christmas deduced.

"Mr.4! Fire away!" she yelled to her partner who took out a large gun that fired a baseball at the group.

"Stay away from it!" one of the figures said from under their cloak as the ducks swerved to avoid the ball that soon exploded.

"Their breaking off!" Ms. Doublefinger warned, the birds started to veer off and run towards the different gates of Alubarna.

"**Killer Fire Star!" **one of them said as they fired a pellet at Mr.1, to which the man raised his arm to block it but suddenly found himself turned around, making the pellet explode on his back.

Mr.1 noticed the faint remnants of a light blue circle coming from the largest duck that then plowed over Mr.2, making him give chase for revenge.

Eventually, all the Baroque Works agents had chased after the pirates, save for Kid who had been running "How come they didn't chase me? Vivi could have ran that fast. Those bastards." Kid said to himself, before deciding to head inside and help stop the rebellion.

Meanwhile, the others had revealed to the agents that none of the duck riders were Vivi, and Vivi was in fact getting ready to stop the rebellion personally with Luffy by her side.

(With Zoro's group)

"Alright Zoro let 'em have it!" "We're counting on you!" Bonney and Nami cheered while being a few feet behind the swordsman along with the ducks. **"DON'T YOU TWO HAVE WEAPONS NOW?!** **YOU SHOULD BE FIGHTING TOO!"** the swordsman shouted to the two girls, while Mr.1 and Ms. Doublefinger had to fight a groan.

(With Usopp's group)

Mr.2 had also caught up with Usopp, Eyelashes, and Law. "Its you, I met you on that ship! And is that a camel?" Mr.2 stated. "Yeah, it is. It doesn't matter, though 'cause I've got one of the strongest people of my partner crew on my side. Get 'im, Law." Usopp announced, but the doctor never showed up.

"Law?" Usopp looked back, and saw a blinking dot outline of Law's body signifying that the man had just left. "Ulp." the sniper gulped at the angry agent, and was soon defeated along with Eyelashes.

(With Sanji's group)

"I'd prefer to be helping the ladies right now." Sanji sighed, he didn't trust Zoro to protect the girls the guy would probably get lost and cause the girls to be attacked. Chopper wasn't as calm as the cook was though, and he was quite nervous about fighting for the first time since joining the Strawhats.

(With Hawk-eye)

"I should probably draw in the weaker enemies. After the bulk is done we'll be too exhausted and the lesser foes could actually get some hits in on us." the swordsman spoke aloud.

"Of course, avoiding you would have been a good first step." Mihawk said to the newly arrived Smoker.

"I'll be taking you in." he said simply to the ex-Warlord. "Please, I can tell you right now that you won't be catching us anytime soon." Hawk-eye smirked at the navy captain as the cigar smoking man got into a fighting stance.

(With Law)

"I'd have to say I'm surprised to see another navy captain here. Hopefully Usopp will forgive me when I tell him I had to chase you off." the doctor smirked at the woman that had introduced herself as 'Black Cage' Hina.

To Law she didn't seem to look like a marine because of her attire which consisted of a purple suit and a white blouse and brown shoes. The woman had brown eyes, and pink hair which left the doctor wondering if every woman in the world had pink hair.

"Hina unhappy." she said, referring to herself in the third person "Hina was hoping to catch you and that long nose off guard." she told him with a sigh.

"Sorry to say, but with my powers its hard to get the drop on me. It's a good thing I stopped you here, we can't let you wander around trying to capture us while we're fighting." Law smirked and drew his sword though the woman seemed unfazed.

(With Kid)

"Dammit, I'm lost. Where were we supposed to go?" the flame-headed teen pondered while standing on top of a building. The first mate of the Galactic pirates then saw a pair of shadows on another building, before he rushed over to see what they were.

(Outside Alubarna)

"Alright, Zoro's plan worked. Come on Vivi." Luffy grinned despite the fact they were dropping headlong into a war.

The pair of humans and Karoo soon positioned themselves in front of the approaching forces of the rebel army, led by her childhood friend Kohza. "So what are we gonna do, Vivi?" Luffy asked.

"We're going to stop them. There's no way they'd just trample over us." Vivi answered "Even if they did I'd be fine. I'm made of rubber!" Luffy smiled, while Karoo was shaking at the thought of being ran over.

Just as the rebels started to get near the group a cannonball landed in between them which kicked up a large dust cloud that blocked their vision. In short the plan had failed, and they were so close in fact that Kohza had ran past Vivi without noticing her.

"Vivi! I thought they wouldn't fire until they entered Alubarna." Luffy stated after they avoided getting stampeded over. "I know! Something is definitely wrong, but we'll forget that for now. Luffy, we need to head to the palace." Vivi exclaimed.

"Don't you worry. I can take you there!" Usopp said as he appeared on a white horse. "Whoa, awesome Usopp!" Luffy said with starry eyes. While Luffy was... being Luffy the princess was a little more skeptical of 'Usopp'.

"Prove that your Usopp." she demanded of the man. "C'mon you shouldn't doubt me. Take a look." he said showing his left arm with the bandage wrapped around it. This proved her suspicions since he didn't remove the bandage to show the 'X' underneath, a double bluff the Strawhat swordsman had thought up.

Immediately after seeing this Karoo grabbed Luffy and Vivi and proceeded to run towards Alubarna. "Hey, Vivi why're we running from Usopp?" Luffy asked her "That isn't Usopp, Luffy, its Mr.2!" Vivi told him making the teen genuinely shocked.

"Really?!" he asked and looked back to see the man reveal himself and give chase to them, not at all bothered by the fact that they were on top of a Supersonic duck.

"Sorry about this, Straw-chan, but I don't want to be killed by the boss." Mr.2 apologized as he pursued them. "Vivi, maybe we should just fight him." Luffy suggested "We can't. We have to get to the palace and make sure my father is okay." she told him.

"Alright, I'll slow him down. **Gum-Gum Sand Kick!**" Luffy shouted the nonsensical move at the okama which entailed a simple kick to the sands...without stretching.

"**THAT ISN'T DOING ANYTHING!"** Vivi shouted to the Strawhat captain as the chase was closing in on the steps leading to Alubarna.

"Karoo, can't you find another way?! He'll catch up to us if we take the stairs." the princess pleaded to the duck. Karoo nodded and changed his course, heading straight into Alubarna's cliff wall rather than the stairs.

"Foolish duck, how do you plan to escape? Through the wall?" Mr.2 taunted, but his grin turned into a face of shock when he saw Karoo scaling the wall vertically.

"Wow, Karoo is awesome. There's no way Mr.2 can-**WHAT!**" Luffy halted his praise as his eyes bugged out when he saw the officer agent of Baroque Works scaling the wall much like they were.

"Nothing is impossible for a swan. **Okama Kenpo: Relevé of Blood, Sweat, and Tears!**" Mr.2 announced as the trio made it to the top of the wall.

As soon as they made it though the scent of blood assaulted their nostrils, and the horrific sight of war was before them. Vivi was taking it the hardest since these were her people slaughtering each other. Luffy, upon seeing the girl's dismay, shielded her eyes and told Karoo to press onward through the mob just as Mr.2 reached the top of the wall.

While running through the mob Karoo was struck by a stray bullet, which made it all the harder to escape from their pursuer.

Soon Karoo was felled due to the wound and overexertion he had sustained. "Damn, guess I'll have to fight him then." Luffy stated getting ready, until Vivi stopped him.

"Vivi, I've got to fight him." "You can't we have to stick to the plan and get to the palace." "Yeah, but he'll be chasing us. Just let me go!" "No! Karoo kept running in order to get us to the palace don't just step on his hard work!" Vivi argued with the captain.

Mr.2 was about to pounce on them when two of the Supersonic Duck Squadron tackled him from his leap. "You guys!" Luffy exclaimed and was surprised to see his cook had come with the ducks.

"Luffy! You are so lucky I showed up! What if Vivi was hurt or captured?!" Sanji berated his captain while shaking him repeatedly. "Whoa, calm down Sanji! I'm sorry!" Luffy cried.

"Listen to Vivi and go to the palace. She's in charge of you." the cook told the younger teen as he pushed Luffy aside not even paying attention to the pairs departure.

"Thanks a lot. You let my target get away, this ain't no joke! Now I'm gonna have to get rid of you too." Mr.2 said angrily.

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm here you'll never get to Vivi. More importantly, you have our sniper's goggles and he won't shut up about it if I don't get them back." the cook rambled on buying the princess and his captain time to get away.

Once he had finished both of the opposing fighters delivered high kicks simultaneously, resulting in their legs meeting each other in midair.

And with that the untold battles of the Alabastan Civil War began.

(Trafalgar Law vs. Captain "Black Cage" Hina)

Currently, Law and the buxom captain's fight was underway with no clear winner in sight.

_'She's seems pretty confident despite not having a weapon. What's her game?'_ Law thought to himself while staring the woman down.

Without warning the woman charged at the pirate, but the peculiar thing was that she didn't have a fist raised to punch him instead she stuck her arm out as if to clothesline him. Once she reached him he was surprised to see her arm pass over his midsection, leaving a steel band around the doctor.

"Hina expected a lot more from one of pirate crews that has Smoker's panties in a bunch." she said in a haughty tone to the bound teen.

"You were right to expect more from us." Law said free from the binding band, with his **Room** surrounding them. "You should really do your homework before you go after pirates." he smirked as he swung his sword though the woman dodged the slice with ease.

"I do. Marines are stationed among countless islands even if there aren't any bases on it to ensure that unknown pirates are monitored." she taunted.

"Wonderful. Even when we think we're alone we're being watched." Law frowned at this development and shuddered at the thought of the crew's future notoriety garnering more attention from the marines.

His thought process was interrupted when the woman rushed again with same stance. "Don't expect me to get bound so easily." he smirked, but was shocked when her arm didn't pass over him and cracked two of his ribs from the force.

The doctor felt unimaginable pain from the hit as he was sent careening into a building, "How'd you do that? There's no way that was your own strength." he stated though he had an inkling at what it was.

"Hina can choose to let you pass through her body, but if I don't Hina's steel bindings will hit you full-force." revealing that her arm was covered in the steel from powers. "If you can just warp out of Hina's bindings, Hina will just have to break your arms to keep you still."

"Of course when Kid's powers can work on a specific person, he isn't here to fight." he muttered while standing back up. Law didn't have time to regain his bearings since the woman was charging again.

_'She seems like the "take charge" type'_ he sweatdropped seeing as she just rushed in blindly rather than assess the situation.

"**Shackle Ball!"** she yelled as her arm morphed into a large steel ball traditionally used on the ankle braces of prisoners.

Law responded by slicing the ball vertically up the middle and leaped at her as he delivered another slash that destroyed the housing around the two.

Hina in response had ducked losing a few hairs and proceeded to kick him in his stomach damaging his broken ribs further, and to add insult to his injury she morphed her other hand into an iron ball and socked him into the ground.

"Hina must admit, you are quite powerful, but your efforts are all centered at ending the fight in every swing rather than damaging me. How do you expect to win if you don't actually fight?" she chided

_'I took her too lightly a captain's strength isn't anything to scoff at. It's hard to believe that Naruto has fought Smoker.'_ Law thought with his eyes closed. The woman was correct in her deduction, Law did aim to end the fight with each swing he took his powers took too long to wind up otherwise and **Tact** wasn't exactly a crippling technique. He had to work on that.

"Hina feels sorry for your easy loss." she smirked, ready to crush him. Law then snapped his eyes open and warped himself in front of her poised to slash.

"The same tactics. You pirates never learn!" she called as she thrust her balls **(heh...balls)** at him, but was shocked when a spike jutted in front of her obscuring her view.

" **Tact! **I think we learn just fine." he smirked as he enacted an attack as the ball broke through the spike, but he didn't aim at Hina instead he made two rectangular slashes aimed behind the woman and topped it off with a circular motion in the middle of the shapes.

Smiling at his handiwork the man allowed himself to be hit as he was rammed into a wall.

"What a failure. Your captain must be truly sorry she said with her arms back to normal, believing the man was finished paying no heed to the strange gestures he was making.

"I'm no failure. I just captured you after all." he smirked seeing the woman still paying no attention to his words as she started to raise her hands to end him.

When suddenly two slabs of wall crashed through the buildings on Hina's sides that had hole in the middle that were soon filled with the woman's hands.

"**WHAT IS THIS?!"** she screamed while struggling to free herself.

"Don't bother. I made the holes small enough to fit your hands through if forced, but they can't be pulled through again without lubrication." Law said, finally on his feet again "Looks like this is the end game." he said as he retrieved his dropped sword.

"Fool, Hina can see your exhausted. You most likely have no energy left to lift your sword." she smirked at the stalemate she thought she had made.

"You're right, but who said I was going to use my sword." Law said raising his hands and cracking the knuckles.

"Hina can just coat herself in steel." she countered as she did just that.

"You seem to be a sore loser, and not a smart one at that you just walked into a trap." he told her, still on the approach.

"How? You said yourself you can't lift your sword to finish me!" "Correct." "And with my steel you can't attack me with your fists." "Correct." Hina tried and failed at realizing his plan.

"Too bad for you. I never used this in our fight so you wouldn't have known." Law said while placing his palms...against her _**assests**_

"You perv get away from-" Hina started, but was silenced by a great electrical discharge emanating from the doctor.

"**Counter Shock!"**

**AN:DOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE**

**Holy crap...I SUCK I really do when it comes to updating. And all I can say is sorry so read & review and I will continue to suck in your eyes.**

**(I might just commit seppuku)**


End file.
